Romance of the DW Pairings 2
by SilentNinja
Summary: The sequel to the original valentine day fic. Include more pairings that aren't in the first ROTDWP. Who cares if this fic will be boring. Canon, hinted, and non canon. Special Omake chapter! COMPLETED
1. Lu Bu and Diao Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k. Wish I worked for Koei.

Romance of the Dynasty Warriors Pairings 2

Lu Bu and Diao Chan

* * *

Having conquered Jiao Zhou from the Shi clan; Lu Bu recovered his military strength quickly by absorbing the shanyue tribes and Shi Xie's troops. He can finally go to war whenever the opportunity presents him. However, losing Xu Zhou to Cao Cao and Liu Bei taught him the most important aspect in war. Officer compatibility is very important, but of course Gao Shun is his closes friend and high ranked general, Chen Gong having a lot of criticism on his crafty mind, he's still Lu Bu's strategist and advisor of military and domestic affairs, and his daughter Lu Ling Qi who probably needs to get a husband now.

"Father! Father, the Nanman barbarians are crossing the border to Jiao Zhi!" Ling Qi rushed to the palace with excitement.

Lu Bu did not respond, but he's been quiet the entire moment in the palace thinking about nothing, but "her".

"Father…" Ling Qi tone turned soft.

"Hm? Sorry, Ling Qi, what's the matter?" Lu Bu looked up at his daughter worried.

"The Nanmans are coming to invade Jiao. Master Chen Gong told me to inform you this," Ling Qi said.

"If it's gold that Meng Huo wants, then give him it and I will like to form an alliance," Lu Bu sighed.

"He's coming with an army of 120,000," Ling Qi shrugged.

"He's serious? I expect more from that so-called "king". He's not worth my time right now," Lu Bu chuckled.

"Of course it's serious father, he dares to challenge your might! It's quite asinine that such an uncivilized…." Ling Qi urged, but Lu Bu interrupt her before she finish.

"One who is strong does not make that person uncivilized, Ling Qi. You shouldn't underestimate the barbarians. They're the ones who conquer the most incompetent powers," Lu Bu lectured.

"What does that make us to them?" Ling Qi asked.

"Equal…" Lu Bu answered.

"Equal? There's nobody from Nan zhong that can compare to me," Ling Qi scoffed.

Lu Bu raises an eyebrow staring at his daughter priceless. When did his daughter become this impulsive? Wouldn't her attitude be better off calm and calculating?

"So, you wish to fight them? Be careful what you wish for, my daughter. Prepare the army," Lu Bu assigned.

Lu Ling Qi bowed and dismiss. It's been a while since he had work himself up at the central plains. But, why start a war when he should built up diploma tics and expand?

"She's growing to be like you everyday. No wonder, you and her are alike?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Yes. I must pity myself for raising her without you…" Lu Bu closed his eyes as he spoke to the spirit of his beloved.

"Don't speak like that. Remember what I told you before?" the voice is no secret as Diao Chan holds her arms into Lu Bu.

"Is she really…?" Lu Bu quietly assumed.

"Yes…" Diao Chan laid her head on Lu Bu's back.

"Diao Chan…." Lu Bu muttered.

"Will you fight for those precious to you, my love?" Diao Chan asked.

"I will and I must," Lu Bu considered.

"Then, go and watch over Ling Qi. Remind her of myself everyday," Diao Chan stepped back letting go of Lu Bu.

"Diao Chan, I missed you a lot," Lu Bu grieved from the lost of his precious Diao Chan.

Lu Bu opens his eyes and turn around where he felt Diao Chan. Her spirit vanishes leaving no trace within the court. Still those warm arms and her body felt real.

"So, the beauty finds the beast civilized," Lu Bu whispered as he takes his Crescent Halberd and prepares to walk out the hall, "In that case, I'll accept Meng Huo's challenge."

Outside the castle gates…

Chen Gong is protesting Ling Qi for deciding to challenge the self proclaimed "Goddess of Fire", Zhu Rong because of how strong she is.

Lu Bu arrives walking towards Gao Shun who is commanding the force. He can see his daughter on fire eager to face the invading army. At the front lines, he sees a woman coming it's way towards his daughter. He suspects they're challenging a duel.

"Gao Shun, report," Lu Bu stood in front of his loyal officer.

"Lord Lu Bu, your daughter been granted as van and she accepts that woman's challenge in a duel. Never I thought these barbarians have a combination of female troops with male ones," Gao Shun reported.

"Interesting," Lu Bu rubbed his chin.

"My lord, I beg you to stop the fight. She's no match for that woman and I heard a lot about her from our spies," Chen Gong said.

"Why, it's only getting a lot interesting here," Lu Bu sighed.

"But, then your daughter might possibly lose and die," Chen Gong urged.

"Are these Nanmans as strong as Shi Xie's army?" Gao Shun questioned.

"They're heavily attributed to heat climate and their infantries are strong at forests and plains. They got some light armor made of honeycomb wood. The elephants are more used as a military cavalry than envoy transportation," Chen Gong revealed.

"Attributed to heat climate? They're immune to the heat?! Very interesting, it appears this terrain shall soon be another grasp to my conquest, but first I want the whole tribute and their so called "king" to bow to my might," Lu Bu pointed his weapon directly at the enemy.

"Their army is larger than ours, we've just took this province since losing Xia Pi," Gao Shun said.

Lu Bu continue watching his daughter fight Zhu Rong. The latter is winning before she is about to deal the finishing blow; Lu Bu kicked his Red Hare and storm towards the center of the battlefield.

"I don't like killing underage, but you did gave me a whole lot of trouble judging from the way you fight. You're a fool to underestimate me because I'm a barbarian!" Zhu Rong raises her spear while her trademark weapon is on the back of her. Lu Bu comes at the nick of time and parried her strike.

"Enough!" Lu Bu shouted.

Zhu Rong stood awe of Lu Bu's appearance. Like she never have seen before, especially those two things on his head.

"Fight those who are precious to you," Diao Chan's voice ring through Lu Bu's thoughts.

"You fought well. I will like to speak to your "king" about an alliance or join my army so that together we fight to unite the land," Lu Bu requested.

Zhu Rong said nothing and nodded, but she almost panicked because how this man didn't make another move besides stopping her from killing his daughter.

"This feeling, but how?" she thought as Zhu Rong head to inform her husband.

Lu Bu turns to check on Ling Qi's condition. She's beaten up, but lucky for the big daddy making it in time. She barely has any skill left to avoid a fatal blow. She got overconfident because of his teachings.

"Well, you surprise me out there, Ling Qi. Next time, you'll match her might," Lu Bu said.

"Father, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Ling Qi struggled herself up.

"No, that was entertaining," Lu Bu smiled.

"Really?" Ling Qi winced.

"Yeah, you brought some really good shots at her, but in the end she's the stronger, better, and hotter fighter," Lu Bu commented.

"You mean, she's more beautiful than mother," Ling Qi said sarcastically.

"There's beauty in every living, it's what makes us strong," Lu Bu said.

"I don't want to go back to wearing formal clothes and get all those guys eating me up for a marriage," Ling Qi complained.

"There's nothing wrong wearing them, but I won't force you to get married," Lu Bu chuckled.

Ling Qi gets back on her horse and retreated to the main army. Lu Bu followed while waiting for Meng Huo's decision.

"I did say that woman is hotter than my daughter, but Diao Chan is hotter than her," Lu Bu thought. Turning back, he still can't see Diao Chan's spirit anywhere, however that won't stop him from ever thinking about her.

Next Chapter: Zhang Liao and Diao Chan


	2. Zhang Liao and Diao Chan

Disclaimer: Koei reserves all rights and it's second party developers. I don't own them.

A/N: Did I keep putting up cheesiness??

Romance of the Dynasty Warriors Pairings 2

Zhang Liao and Diao Chan

* * *

He submits his loyalty to Cao Cao. Zhang Liao, who is one amongst Cao Cao's great generals, prepares to march his army to Ru Xu Kou. Behind him is his son Zhang Hu joining up with his sworn brother Yue Chen, son of Yue Jin. Strange, they're all that's left to represent him his might. Had he joined back with Lu Bu, the good times shall retrieve.

"I'm Zhang Liao! Wu scum, fear me! "Zhang Hu imitated.

Zhang Liao can hear his son pretending to be like him. He makes a cheesy smile and of course his fame has spread here in Huai Nan after that near impossible stunt at He Fei, none shall forget. Those were the memories, but there's one memory he can't take away, the love of Diao Chan.

**Flashback…**

A group of people journey to the far south. Zhang Liao and Diao Chan rode really close to each other while Lu Bu and the rest are in front of them. The unhappy Lu Bu army suffers betrayal, defeat, and humiliation. Lu Bu put all the blame on himself leaving aside the remaining people whom he consider his real friends.

Zhang Liao looks at Diao Chan showing a sad face. She could never be happy because the day she joined Lu Bu and betrayed Dong Zhuo was the day she and Lu Bu brought chaos to the entire land without a securable order after Li Jue retake the capital.

"Do I not belong to this group anymore? They were my only friends, but I deserve better," Zhang Liao thought.

What should he do? Stay with them or leave and pursuit better opportunities for himself? Once he leaves, he'll never see them again. He'll never see Diao Chan again. He stops his horse leaving the rest to mount away from him. Diao Chan is the first to notice Zhang Liao stopping as she turns around and talks to him.

"Diao Chan, leave me…" Zhang Liao said.

"But…" before Diao Chan can conform him, Zhang Liao halted her.

"Now!" Zhang Liao snapped.

Lu Bu's army all halted and turns their attention to Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao change of attitude confuse many of them wondering what's going on.

"Lu Bu, allow myself retired from your service. I'm leaving," Zhang Liao announced.

"And where will you go traitor!" Gao Shun is now pissed off.

"Forgive me, Gao Shun…" Zhang Liao thought.

"It's Cao Cao isn't it," Chen Gong sighed.

"Why?" Diao Chan asked.

"….." Zhang Liao prepares to set his journey back to the Central Plains.

"Why are you leaving me alone?" Diao Chan gasped.

"Diao Chan, I have my own path to follow. But, remember this, you are not alone," Zhang Liao said turning his eyes towards Diao Chan's face shearing small tears.

Deep inside, he loved her, but his destiny is calling him at the Central Plains. Hopefully, she'll share that love to Lu Bu when he's gone. He knows he'll never see her again.

"Zhang Liao, what 30 silver pieces of gold did Cao Cao own you!" Gao Shun shouted.

Zhang Liao rides faster out of here leaving Gao Shun's question unanswered.

"That…he's not getting out of here alive!" Gao Shun prepares to charge after his long time comrade, but Lu Bu stops him.

"Leave him be, Gao Shun," Lu Bu commanded.

"Damn it, he's our best friend!" Gao Shun whimpered.

Diao Chan continues crying, it's like losing ones arm.

"Cao Cao surely has broken many ties within our force. I can't believe he could be that deceptive, if he continues to control the emperor like this…." Chen Gong cut short as Lu Bu went to Diao Chan's side and comforts her.

**Flashback ends….**

"Yes, that was when I ran my big mouth in front of the most beautiful woman I've met," Zhang Liao muttered. His son can hear him talking to himself.

"What's wrong father?" Zhang Hu concerned.

"It's nothing, call me crazy Hu," Zhang Liao joked.

"Seriously father, you weren't acting like yourself back then. There must be something bothering you. Sure, we continue fighting the campy Wu family everyday till they submit to our might, but it never bores me to do this everyday. I love fighting along side my great father," Zhang Hu said.

"Then about another great person you haven't talked about?" Zhang Liao grinned.

"What other great person besides you and Cao Cao?" Yue Chen asked.

"I'll tell you a story about Diao Chan and how she saves us from the tyranny of Dong Zhuo," Zhang Liao presented.

Zhang Hu and Yue Chen exchange puzzled looks. Someone they never heard of as history didn't record it and only one man knows the story of Diao Chan.

"So, Zhang Liao is not alone either," Diao Chan spoke as she watch those three leaving.

Next Chapter: Meng Huo and Zhu Rong


	3. Meng Huo and Zhu Rong

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Can't wait for Rot3k 11 when I'll be getting my copy tomorrow and it's going to take a while updating this fic tomorrow. By the way, did anyone check out the new Koei game Musou Orochi?

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Meng Huo and Zhu Rong

* * *

After what happened between Zhu Rong and Lu Ling Qi, the Goddess of Fire returns to her husband and report it.

"If what happened to Shi Xie is true, then this Lu Bu guy must be really powerful, but we won't falter," Meng Huo said.

"Great King, Lu Bu is nothing, but a inconsistent ruler. His own men betrayed him when I heard from Northerner about his defeat at the hands of Cao Cao. He betrays too many allies," Dailai Dongzhu said.

"Who were his allies?" Meng Huo questioned.

"From what we learn by Northerners, he betrayed Ding Yuan who is presume his adopted father, later betrayed the whole nation when joining Dong Zhuo, but soon betrayed Dong Zhuo too, then he betrayed Liu Bei by consuming his allegiance with Yuan Shu, then betrayed Yuan Shu and finally betrayed by his own men whom he treated them poorly," Dailai Dongzhu answered.

"He betrayed all of them and yet recovers by taking over Jiao? Hmm, it's possible that we can beat this guy by getting his own men to betray him again," Meng Huo smirked.

"I also must inform you he's the strongest man in the north…." Meng Huo's advisor made his King glare at him in the eye.

"The "strongest" you say? That's ludicrous!" Meng Huo laughed out loud.

"Um, your majesty, it's true as the Northerners stated," Dailai Dongzhu considered.

"Bah, I don't care what they say. I disagree and having conquer most of Nan Zhong and made the tribe kings submit to me; I declare myself the strongest! At least, all my men are loyal to me and I make good relations with everyone as one big happy family," Meng Huo triumphed.

But, unfortunately his men are outside ready to prepare for the upcoming battling while only his advisor is with him inside the built up hut.

"My king, Zhu Rong has return," a soldier reported.

"Ah, my wife is here," Meng Huo awaits his wife's report.

"Meng Huo, I've met that man who appears to be Lu Bu after I fought his daughter in a duel," Zhu Rong reported.

"His daughter? So, this Lu Bu does have a family too," Meng Huo impressed.

"Lu Bu is offering you an alliance between our two forces," Zhu Rong said.

"What?! Now he's wanting to stab me in the back like all those other allies he once betrayed!" Meng Huo enraged.

"When I saw his eyes, he looks different from what we learned by the Northerners. I can't get my eyes off him. It's like, he's changed…" Zhu Rong confessed.

"You too, baby?! What do you see in this Lu Bu that compare to me?" Meng Huo asked.

"He's everything it says from the Northerners. He's frighten, fearless, bold, handsome, and chivalrious," Zhu Rong admitted.

"You know what, Dailai Dongzhu? This Lu Bu is pissing me off," Meng Huo takes his gauntlets and ruse his army.

"My husband, you can't win. Lu Bu is stronger than what he appears to be," Zhu Rong said.

"And he's still a distrusting ogre looking to rob our land! I can't believe you find a liking to someone like him! What does that make me? Inferior!?" Meng Huo scorned.

"He's different now!" Zhu Rong objected.

"Still doesn't change my opinion about him. I'll never forgive that rabid dog left by the Northerners," Meng Huo said.

"But, if you lose, not only you'll lose this land, but you'll lose me, our life, and everything," Zhu Rong warned.

"I haven't met the man in person and I shall find out," Meng Huo kicked his horse and rode out with his main army.

"Sister, what's troubling with you between the king and that man?" Dailai Dongzhu turn his attention to Zhu Rong after the main army left.

"He is just like Lu Bu when we first got together," Zhu Rong sighed.

"You're right…he originally act full of himself and fought the best in this region. I'm happy for you to be married to such a man and now he's about to face Lu Bu whom share the same path as our king," Dailai Dongzhu nodded.

"Come on, we must watch what happens out there," Zhu Rong got on her horse the same time her brother also mounted.

Near Jiao Zhi Castle…

"Lu Bu! I, the King of Nanmans challenge you to a duel!" Meng Huo demanded.

The whole army on both sides exchange whispers on the outcome. Lu Bu show up on the top of the castle gates scanning the field and his strategist Chen Gong is counseling him about the alliance.

"Did he just howling out to my name?" Lu Bu scratched his shoulders when it itches.

"I think he's pissed off," Chen Gong coughed.

"What? What is he pissed off about?" Lu Bu blinked.

"I don't know, but I do know you saw that woman. So assuming she's the wife of that king," Chen Gong grinned.

"No kidding! He must've thinking I'm here to steal his wife! Gao Shun, bring me my halberd!" Lu Bu ordered.

The solution worry Lu Bu seriously as he got on his Red Hare and mounted towards the field. It looks as if his opponent signed a death wish by throwing away the life of his wife and everyone whom are precious to Meng Huo.

"Brother, Lu Bu heading his way towards us. Looks as if he accepts your challenge," Meng You pointed at Lu Bu's direction.

"Loose the tigers! He'll regret facing The King!" Meng Huo roared.

When Lu Bu sees his opponent charging at him, not only his opponent coming, but also three tigers joining the hunt and it looks like Lu Bu is now on the porches menu.

"Tch! He's serious…" Lu Bu shocked. Never have he seen his opponent this enticing. Furthermore, three tigers and a man is a combination of Lu Bu's arsenal that leaves the match balance.

Zhu Rong and her brother catches up with the main army and saw the fight already started.

"Grrr!" the tigers surrounded Lu Bu preying on him. Then Meng Huo charges at Lu Bu loosing his Gaunlets like a boomerang as Lu Bu dodges them as they return back to Meng Huo's arms.

"Rawwwr!!" the three tigers strike their claws at Lu Bu and he wasted no time reacting to the predators. Meng Huo is the least threaten of the 4 opponents, these tigers are all linked to the King's beast taming.

"Meng Huo, stop!" Zhu Rong protested. But, her husband is too focused on the fight with his reputation on the line.

"Coming here in the south stalking my land and my wife, damn you!" Meng Huo continued several assaults jointing with his three tigers while Lu Bu rarely blocks the gauntlet, but dodges those fearsome tiger claws and mouths.

"Listen, you got the wrong idea why I'm here!" Lu Bu stated.

"I know every idea why you are here! What makes you so different to other Northerners!?" Meng Huo scowled.

"It's no use, there must be a way to put an end to this nuisance," Lu Bu thought.

"Your majesty, heed his woods!" Dailai Dongzhu suggested.

Meng Huo won't reconsider. He'll beat this man like nobody had done it before in a duel. First he jump off his horse high in the air while his tigers leap and drag Lu Bu down to the ground.

"What a coward. He uses his beasts to help him fight Lu Bu…" Gao Shun shook his head.

"No, this makes sense to that man's prowess. Never have I seen a man tame his tigers and control them like competent soldiers, it's incredible," Chen Gong analyzed.

The duel continues on giving Zhu Rong a massive headache. But, also she's amaze how well her husband fights against Lu Bu. Nobody knows what will happen in the end. Lu Bu is now in an unlikely disadvantage. He's stronger than Meng Huo, but those tigers surely make up with the lack of extra strength, however Lu Bu has zero motivation to beat this man in a duel. It's not worth it and right now he has to find a way to stop this fight.

"Never have I fought in this kind of condition…." Lu Bu thought as Meng Huo lands on him hard with a body press.

"Hahaha, he got him!" Meng You cheered, as are all the other Nanman footmen.

"Well, that's that…" Zhu Rong choked.

"Did he really win, sister?" Dailai Dongzhu questioned.

Zhu Rong is still uncertain, but she can see her husband getting up after performing that move.

"Father!" Lu Ling Qi raced in the last minute after what happened. She sees her father lying on the now cracked ground from the effects of that move.

"Don't count the mightiest warrior out Ling Qi, watch," Chen Gong said.

After a brief silent, Meng Huo knew he had enough and the verdict already in. He turns to his troops and raise both of his arms up victorious.

"Who is the strongest now!?" Meng Huo cried. His people cried his name, he thought he has accomplished the impossible, however, what he didn't see is Lu Bu getting himself up off the ground slowly.

The shouts are starting to die out when Lu Bu stood behind Meng Huo in a troublesome appearance no someone like Meng Huo can look back. As Meng Huo turns, he saw the chest of the man whom he thought he can stand up against. Lu Bu is 6 feet over and Meng Huo is not.

"Tch, those eyes…what the hell are they…?" Meng Huo choked. His attempt obviously failed and Lu Bu puts his giant sized left hand on Meng Huo's neck and raise him high above.

Zhu Rong knows it has come to this. It looks back for the Nanman army and Lu Bu is no fluke.

"Now you listen to me, "Your Majesty" " Lu Bu said. He forgot about Meng Huo's tigers coming after him. They don't like it when their master is hurt.

"Khan, Shaw, and Hu! Sick him boys!" Meng Huo commanded.

"These damn porches go find somebody else to be eaten!" Lu Bu struggled.

Meng Huo was release from Lu Bu's chokehold as he catches a breather. He turns towards his wife's attention as she telling him to stop the fight, but if he did, he'll be a laughing stock in his lands and undeserving of the woman he loves.

Lu Bu did his musou to get the tigers out of his way and they're now submitted. Only one left is Meng Huo.

"This guy is so persistent, Chen Gong. Don't he know he's no match for my father?" Ling Qi said. She's annoyed that the fact the barbarian pushes Lu Bu this far in the duel.

"Lets call it a day, your majesty. I don't come here to fight you. Lets settle an alliance between our forces," Lu Bu demanded.

"I'll settle it with my death," Meng Huo charges at Lu Bu for one more bout. This time Lu Bu is ready as he stood waiting for Meng Huo to take the first attack, he exchange it with a deadly high kick sending the king launched up midair.

"No, I'm not done with you yet. Not until you see this!" Meng Huo thought. He pretends to be half conscious then execute his musou striking his fist to the ground.

"What, he pretended to be defeat while leaving me wide open," Lu Bu thought.

With 3 geysers rocking the surface, Lu Bu returns to the ground damaged. Both forces are entertained by the two men efforts. Meng Huo hopes Lu Bu stays down defeated, because he becomes exhausted from using up his entire chi.

"He can't last much longer against Lu Bu without his tigers. Only thing he got left is his musou, but the question is how much can Lu Bu take from all of my husband's attacks," Zhu Rong thought.

Meng Huo slowly walk up to where Lu Bu is. His musou have taking damage at this man, but it might not be enough. If he tries to recover his chi then Lu Bu will have the chance to catch him off guard. So he tries to make sure his opponent is unconscious. Suddenly, Lu Bu gets up quickly and chocks Meng Huo this time there aren't any tigers distracting him.

"Urrgh!" Meng Huo gasped.

"Very interesting indeed. You sure pull off some effective hits at me, but I'm curious about your stamina compare to mine. Now yield!" Lu Bu said.

Meng Huo kicked Lu Bu in the balls forcing him to release the chokehold again.

"Oooh, that's clever," Chen Gong rubbed his chin.

"Give me a break," Gao Shun sighed.

"Damn, just yield, Meng Huo!" Zhu Rong shouted.

"Yielding is for laughingstocks!" Meng Huo boomed back.

"Fool, do you care so much about your pride…nggh!" Lu Bu felt the pain of his balls as one of this weakness he hates.

"What about your pride!?" Meng Huo talked back. Before he makes his next move, Lu Bu tackled the king and wrestles him in submission hold.

"Yield!" Lu Bu said.

Meng Huo has no other options, but one last bit that might work. He bites Lu Bu's leg.

"Arrgh!! Damn it, yield not bite me!" Lu Bu urged.

"…." Meng Huo ignored.

"Sigh, this calls in for a stalemate. Come on," Zhu Rong mounted her way to the field with Meng You and Dailai Dongzhu.

Chen Gong sees the woman and her two generals moving directly to the center field. It looks like the fight is over.

"Yep, as I expect from those two. They're alike after all," Chen Gong chuckled.

"No way that stupid beast is compared to my father!" Ling Qi denied.

"What a waste of time, we knew Lu Bu will triumph over that coward," Gao Shun said.

They all meet at the center where Meng Huo's mouth is still on Lu Bu's leg. Lu Bu kept socking the king in the head telling him to get his mouth off his leg.

"Dear, let go of his leg. You've done enough showing off in front of me," Zhu Rong getting angry about her husband's jealousy.

"But…" Meng Huo worried that she'll turn him away and favor Lu Bu over him.

"Now!" Zhu Rong warned. It can't be helped. He couldn't beat this man and now the whole land will tell the story about it.

"Thank you, my lady. Now when the hell are you going to accept my proposal your majesty? And what the hell is that kind of fighting style you learnt?" Lu Bu asked.

"Nevermind him, I'm also in charge of this army, but I have to let my husband test your abilities before I can be sure you're trustworthy and have a change of heart. Northerners been telling stories about how bad you are," Zhu Rong sighed.

"That damned Cao Cao again making people believe he's right again," Chen Gong grumbled.

"Cao Cao?" Zhu Rong look puzzled at Chen Gong's reaction.

"You don't want to know how that man became ruler of this land, but he has not unified China unless we work together and stop him," Chen Gong said.

"So that's why you want us to join you to protect our land when he comes to invade it," Zhu Rong said.

"Huh?!" Meng Huo blinked.

"A queen is more powerful than the king…that's just like Diao Chan and me," Lu Bu thought.

"What do you say, will you accept an alliance or rather join our force combining both your knowledge of terrain and Lu Bu's army of might?" Chen Gong awaits an answer.

"What's it going to be dear?" Zhu Rong glared at her husband.

"Who me?" Meng Huo pointed at himself.

"Of course you silly, you're the King and you must decide where our fate lies. You've seen this man change and how powerful he is. That army is stronger than ours except the girly who needs more training," Zhu Rong snickered.

"Say what?!" Ling Qi thinking of a fight, but Lu Bu stopped her.

"Hmm, baby, can I tell you something for a moment?" Meng Huo asked.

"Durr, what is it right now?" Zhu Rong dragged her husband feet away from the audience.

"It's about us. What will happen to us if we joined them? You know Lu Bu, he betrays people," Meng Huo said.

"And now he cares about the people. I understand your concerns, dear. Look, we'll become more powerful joining him. You don't want to have to face Zhuge Liang alone because that guy over there, Chen Gong, looks like a powerful strategist," Zhu Rong said.

"Ahhh! Now that's more like it! Hahahah, we'll get Zhuge Liang this time baby! I say we join em!" Meng Huo accepted.

"You hear that everybody, we'll join Lu Bu's army!" Zhu Rong announced.

"Phew…now I don't have to worry about Zhuge Liang taking Nan Zhong before us," Chen Gong thought.

"Excellent, Gao Shun prepare the banquet!" Lu Bu commanded.

"Uh, Zhu Rong, I'm sorry to snap like that. It's just that when there's someone stronger than me, I always get jealous and embarrass myself because of you," Meng Huo said.

"That's why I'm your wife. What make you think Lu Bu is going to steal me when I tell you a romantic story about him and Diao Chan?" Zhu Rong grinned.

"Diao Chan? She's Lu Bu's wife?" Meng Huo asked.

"Yep, come on they'll tell you more about it at the banquet. You look awfully hungry dear," Zhu Rong smiled.

Meanwhile at Cao Cao's...

"My lord, Lu Bu and Meng Huo has joined the forces," Xun Yu informed.

"Bah! They're both stupid beasts!" Cao Cao grumbled.

Next chapter: Guan Ping and Xing Cai


	4. Guan Ping and Xing Cai

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3K.

A/N: What a drag. My gaming store didn't get Rot3k 11 yet till tomorrow or Friday. This sucks, but now we can start Xing Cai and Guan Ping. As for Nu Wa, I rarely play her often to pair her with Lu Bu or anyone else, sorry. This is the Xing Cai arc!

Romance of the Dynasty Warriors Pairings 2

Guan Ping and Xing Cai

* * *

Boredom, it is everywhere in the palace from across the halls, the meeting council, the banquets she often see her so-called fiancé she once took care of years ago, and the garden. Her life she once enjoyed had come to past and now she's been downplayed into an ordinary woman.

Tonight is a dinner party that'll invite the Wu ministers discussing future relations between the two kingdoms. Great, a party with those traitors who don't even care what her beloved fought for! She can't wait to walk up there and slap Lu Xun for capturing and executing someone she's meant to be married!

"My lady, the emperor is waiting for you at the banquet," the handmaid said.

"I'll be there in the moment," Xing Cai sighed. Why in the world does it have to be like this? Banquets, endless times wandering the castle, watch the garden, and visiting her mother and brothers.

"Xing Cai, you have to preserve this burden," Guan Ping's voice echoed.

"…." Xing Cai finished adjusting her dress and patted her hair.

She looks stunning when seeing herself at the mirror. As she turn away facing the direction out of the room, Guan Ping's voice continues to speak against her thoughts.

At the hall…

Her astonishment drew the crowd as she walks through the hall. Soldiers bow to her respectively in supporting for the empress and her kingdom. It makes her sick when people look at her this way like some kind of goddess, when in reality; she's a lonely star.

"Empress Zhang, shall I escort you to the dining hall?" a man showed up holding up his left arm.

"Jiang Wei, of course you may so," Xing Cai approved. She left a hideous weak smile as the two walked together. At least, she felt Jiang Wei's arm around her arm and that feeling holds a resemblance to Guan Ping's.

**Flashback…**

She was young that time with him sparring at the barracks during the struggle for Han Zhong. It was tiresome after hour doing the same routine. They must be prepared for the worse and her father will start the invasion with Ma Chao.

"You're getting better at this precedent, Xing Cai," Guan Ping said.

"Doing the same example over and over is getting old," Xing Cai dragged herself to the tree and sat next to it.

"But, perfecting it isn't easy, Cai. You know better than to fight in the worst shape and form. Your movements still lack some length and the priority of your folk hasn't reach the strength of your Father and Bao," Guan Ping commented.

"So, you suggest I be like my father and brother? They're like rabid dogs shouting and make noise outside," Xing Cai glared at her lover. She knows she loves her father Zhang Fei and her brother Zhang Bao very much, but to compare her abilities with those two isn't her cup of tea, that's why she's Lady Xiahou's favorite child.

"Rowdy they may be, but they're strong and competent, Xing Cai. That's what kind of soldiers we need to fight and restore our fallen dynasty. Geez, now I'm sounding more like my father," Guan Ping grinned.

"Oh, stop lecturing and come here," Xing Cai giggled. She drags her lover down to the ground close to her as he lie his head on her lap.

"Sigh, it'll be dark soon," Guan Ping said.

"Yeah…" Xing Cai loved the enthusiasm of Guan Ping's steadfast personality.

"Xing Cai, have your thought about the future?" Guan Ping asked. He closes his eyes while listen to what she'll say.

"I don't think about it that much, but what I'm thinking about right now is what will happen between us," Xing Cai replied.

"Between us…" Guan Ping thought.

"Like what will we be doing together after the war? I say, both of us party at the victory ceremony and go dancing," Xing Cai predicted.

"I haven't learned any dancing lessons…." Guan Ping thought.

"Or watch the poetry contest," Xing Cai added.

"I'll fall asleep during the Chinese literature class…" Guan Ping again thought.

"All this will be exciting together!" Xing Cai squeaked.

"Yeah, as you say… but in reality…." Guan Ping shows a hidden sadness within Xing Cai's hopes.

"Hm? Guan Ping, what's wrong?" Xing Cai blinked.

"Oh? Sorry, what did you say again?" Guan Ping shrugged.

"Grrr! Don't pretend you ignore my thoughts!" Xing Cai snarled.

"Uh, you got a scary look…" Guan Ping sweated his forehead.

"Hmph!" Xing Cai turned away making Guan Ping laugh at the reaction. Soon the sky grows dark as dusk come.

"Look Xing Cai, that star above," Guan Ping pointed directly at the shiniest star above the sky.

They watch as the star brightens the face of the pair as Xing Cai sees this phenomenal as a sign of the Heavens. Could it be that her dreams and hopes will come true? Guan Ping look at Xing Cai awe at the brightest star, something tells him her beauty is that of the star, his star.

"O' Heavens, please let this be said; I want to marry my Guan Ping in the future and until that time comes, I will always stay by his side," Xing Cai blessed.

**Flashback ends…**

On that time, it was the sweetest moment in her life to pledge her lover and then…he's gone. Now, those same people that took away his life now dare to visit her home.

"Here we are, his majesty is sitting over there. I'll be next to Zhuge Zhan. Just try to remain calm, my lady," Jiang Wei comforted. Recently after the deaths of Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying, he adopted Zhuge Zhan and together they both continue studying the 12 strategies of Zhuge Liang's war manual.

She looks a Jiang Wei and an image of Guan Ping flashed. Both of them have an identical personality, but Jiang Wei studied as a scholar during his childhood while Guan Ping was a mere farmer, so she spoke her deepest gratitude, "Thank you, Prime Minister."

She sat next to Liu Chan who is glad to have her with him. Liu Chan's son Liu Chen is on the other side and the rest of the ministers gathered around the table. But, she stares at one man and only one man with the look of hater. Lu Xun who is now Wu's prime minister is sitting the opposite side with his son Lu Kang.

"So, shall we get started?" Liu Chan said.

Next Chapter: Liu Shan and Xing Cai


	5. Liu Chan and Xing Cai

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3k.

A/N: Finally, after a week and a half on playing Romance of the Three Kingdoms 11, I've beaten it the first time and unlocked Xing Cai(aka Empress Zhang Shi). Of course, we're now at the end of the Brilliant Star's arc.

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Liu Chan and Xing Cai

* * *

At the banquet in Cheng Du Castle…

Empress Zhang hadn't ate anything during the feast and she still had her eye on Lu Xun. The distinguish man's mood is so naughty to her. Is he so proud of his position that cost the blood of her lover?

"So tell me, Lu Xun? How did the expedition go on occupy Xiang Yang?" Jiang Wei asked.

"Well, we made little progress, but never have I challenge myself against the best minds of Wei. Man Chong is by far my greatest challenge. He's crafty and underrated though. You had Sima Yi on the other hand and Jia Kui who figured out Zhou Fang's false defection plot. I don't know how long my army can still concentrate the offense while we strengthen our naval defense formation," Lu Xun stated.

"I see," Jiang Wei rubbed his chin. He's acquaintance of Lu Xun's leadership. Sooner or later, Jiang Wei will lead his army after the preparations are complete. Hopefully if Lu Xun could stay alive, they'll work together to bring down Wei and the Sima fraction.

"I've heard you're preparing to make your move. Is this approval to you, your majesty?" Lu Xun turned to Liu Chan who rarely understands military.

"That's up to my administrators Jiang Wan and Fei Yi, but here Jiang Wei had studied many books from the late Zhuge Liang. So, I hope for the best of his abilities. But, may I have your opinion, Prime Minister Xun?" Liu Chan gives a puzzled look at Wu and their leader nodded, then Liu Chan speaks out his concern, "I wanted to make peace with the kingdom of Wei and establish an union with three states. Does this look like a good idea?"

Xing Cai gives a glare at her husband. Why did he bring up that ridiculous peace talk!? Does he think this man's opinion will be valid?! This is the same man who brought her live a living hell, Guan Ping's death and Yi Ling!

"Your majesty! This is not the time to bring that up," Jiang Wei wided. Lu Xun is in a state of confusion, does the Emperor of Shu really intend to make peace with Wei let along have Sima Yi and many ministers of Wei take advantage of Liu Chan's non influential rule?

"Please, let me hear from Wu themselves, Jiang Wei. Now, what do you think Lu Xun?" Liu Chan is waiting.

"Liu Chan, just what the hell are you talking about?" Xing Cai thought. When a handmaiden asked to pour her wine, she refused and still put her attention at her husband.

"I…I don't know what to say. But, there's one thing about my lord. After the death of Zhuge Liang, he's changed…" Lu Xun frowned.

Everyone, but Ding Feng, Zhu Ran, and those who joined Lu Xun to the invitational remain silence. It's true; Sun Quan is a changed man.

"What do you mean he changed?" Jiang Wei got intimidated of hearing this news.

"…." Lu Xun turns to his son Lu Kang. He wonders if after he's gone, will Kang take the burden of Wu's future?

"Let me tell you all this. I'm not proud of my merits in the services of Wu, except the gratitude of supporting the Sun family and my wife. Also, Jiang Wei?" Lu Xun's eyes become serious.

"Huh?" Jiang Wei puzzled wanting to know what Lu Xun had in mind.

"I maybe the only talented mind of Wu, but that is not certain. I have political rivals within my kingdom. Quan Zong and Zhuge Ke, they're more favored by my lord. Quan Zong took Hei Fei by surprise and Zhuge Ke exceed in tactical operations. I don't know how long I'll hold my position as viceroy, but I fear, those two don't know what they're up against, but Sun Quan keeps on praising them," Lu Xun said.

"Quan Zong and Zhuge Ke, eh," Jiang Wei thought.

"Oh, so the Hero of Wu is showing signs of regrets. Why am I surprised of hearing this?" Xing Cai thought.

"My lord is getting reckless and cruel. I've tried to warn him about interceptions from Sima Yi if we're not cautious of reaching Xu, but he scold me for the first time…" Lu Xun shook his head.

"Hmph! And here I am suppose to sympathize you?" Xing Cai thought.

"You better do something, he has no idea what Sima Yi is capatable of. If they take back He Fei, Wu will never continue to take the offense," Jiang Wei said.

"My sentiments actually," Lu Xun nodded.

"Hmm," Liu Chan thought about what this will go through.

"I'm no longer Sun Quan's favorite general, but still given the position of Prime Minister," Lu Xun sighed.

"Because of Yi Ling…" Xing Cai finally speaks out after a hearing all the timid conversation.

"Huh?" Lu Xun raise his left eyebrow.

"Yes, because of Yi Ling, he'll leave you aside for the responsibility of that incident! Suck it up like a guilt convict and accept your fate!" Xing Cai argued.

"Xing Cai…" Liu Chan and Jiang Wei exchanged shocking looks at the Empress as are all the Shu officers and Wu.

"…" Lu Xun now changed into his quiet mood when it comes to arguments. Unlike Zhou Yu, Lu Xun never loses his cool and he respects the opinions and talents of other forces even Zhuge Liang when they both never met in a debate.

"No, listen! This man came here to confess his faults and his own lord's ambitions so that the plot to take Jing and kill Guan Ping and his father was a cover up to make him popular amongst his people and make Sun Quan Emperor!! Have you no shame to come in here an actually sympathize us and our losses!" Xing Cai wrathfully stated.

"And your own lord declared himself Emperor," Lu Xun countered.

"…" Liu Chan shook his head. Damn not this again. Jiang Wei could only hear the outcry towards the Red Falcon.

"When he thought Liu Xie was killed according to those rumors on his abdication! These lands here were once the birth of China and ruled by those who truly ascent to the heavens! The Han was successor to the state of Qin, your government on the other hand is nothing more than another Chu and if your lord make himself the next Xiang Yu, then Liu Bei is Liu Bang!" Xing Cai boomed.

"Xing Cai, that's enough!" Liu Chan shouted.

"Shut up! What do you have against the enemies of our fathers!?" Xing Cai scorned her incompetent husband.

"My lady, that's a long time ago and it had come to pass," Jiang Wei said.

"But, it's the same damned thing happening right now!" Xing Cai objected.

"So I'm this era's Han Xin," Lu Xun thought.

"Your kingdom may be allied with us, but to me, you're traitors! Get the hell out of my castle and take your pity to the Kingdom of Wei whom your lord had also betrayed!" Xing Cai ordered.

"Your castle?!" Liu Chan widened. Did she even care about how he continued to govern the lands of Shu in agriculture prosperity? He knows she's in love with Guan Ping the day they grown up together while Guan Ping is older.

"Very well, it's been an honor to be a guest here, but I must abide your ladyship's fury. Empress Zhang, I may be responsible for your loss, but I was not the one who ordered his execution, neither was Lu Meng and Pan Zhang disrupted the discipline and patience of the military law by executing them. There wasn't an order and we tried to cover it up so that our lord did not held responsible for the deaths of them, we didn't promote Pan Zhang who captured them till after Yi Ling. I did my best to make sure renegade generals like him do not take action till the order is giving. Forgive me, it was not my fault I beg you. You have no idea how much our kingdom had loss because of our lord's greed and recklessness of positioning renegade generals in different districts," Lu Xun explained.

"You should have just released them, no matter how dangers they may be a threat to you, but they're precious to us and we have no motivation to attacking your lands!" Xing Cai shear tears at the irresponsible of Wu's discipline.

" I know, that was our original intent. My intention and not my lord's; come on Kang, we're going home," Lu Xun departed, but before he exit the dining hall, he turns to the shining star, hoping it will not fall.

"Please…leave..," Xing Cai said.

Wu left the castle and escort to their vessels.

Outside Cheng Du castle…

"I have never seen a woman who speaks so critical to our kingdom, she does remind us of Shang Xiang," Ding Feng said.

"That is Shu's Sun Shang Xiang, Ding Feng," Zhu Ran nodded.

Lu Xun didn't comment on anything after the banquet. She sure does have a point and he is very sorry about Guan Ping. It's beyond his control.

"Father, that woman is scary," Lu Kang said.

It's beyond his control…

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Jiang Wei and Zhuge Zhan continue to study while Liu Chan and Xing Cai are with the audience at the court.

"Xing Cai have you gone insane!? Our kingdom and Wu have been amicable for years after the deaths of our fathers, they didn't come here to scoff us on our current state!" Liu Chan complained.

"So, it doesn't change anything after 20 years! And what the hell is this talk about making peace with Wei? Do you think Sima Yi will leave us alone!? Considering we're like sitting ducks to his conquest. I didn't marry you to surrender our lands to Wei. If you have some balls to speak up with the last generation of great men, then prove yourself to your people or they'll leave you behind under the impression of traitors!" Xing Cai stormed off to the bedroom leaving the whole audience whispering.

"What has gotten into you, Cai? We've been together for years and you have overcome your grieve only to backlash it and all hell break loose at the banquet I've just worked hard to hold," Liu Chan thought.

"People of Shu! Hear me this, if Wu wants peace can they bring Guan Yu and Guan Ping back!?" Xing Cai hallowed across the hallways towards her room.

"I never seen her like this before, your majesty. Please don't concern this upon you. It's not your fault," Qiao Zhou said.

"……." Liu Chan racing through thoughts on their marriage and childhood. It's beyond his control.

Xing Cai had waste all her time at that banquet and she brought disaster to the relations between two kingdoms.

"Xing Cai, it's Jiang Wei, may I enter?"

"You may so," Xing Cai granted.

"Are you alright? Everyone is worrying about you and your temper. We're not going to put another banquet with Wu unless you approve. It's going to be a long night with our majesty, because he's thinking about you," Jiang Wei said.

"It doesn't change anything anymore, my life is in ruins because of that banquet," Xing Cai sobered.

"If there is anything you want to talk to me about, then meet me at the study hall. I'll be glad of any help, Daughter of Yide," Jiang Wei smiled. He left the room leaving Xing Cai alone quiet and dull.

Late at night…

Xing Cai and Liu Chang didn't sleep together this time as Liu Chan decided to sleep alone and order no one to disturb him till he returns to the imperial court.

Xing Cai hadn't sleep or eat for the entire day as she stare at the painting of a group of people. It was in the time of 217 with the Liu Bei army preparing for the battle against Cao Cao. Zhao Yun, her father, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Yue Ying, Guan Ping and a host of the original Liu Bei army. Yep, the originals and the best crew, one of the strongest line up of officers that match Cao Cao's own. She can imagine the fires burning that painting up. She wonders if she'll follow suit and leave Liu Chan and Jiang Wei alone to carry the burden?

Jiang Wei is outside with Zhuge Zhan still studying the stars before they go to bed. One star was memorable to Jiang Wei's, which was once Zhuge Liang's star.

"So, the stars reveal the fate of those lives who are about to depart this world. Your father's star lays true to the philosophy, Zhan," Jiang Wei said.

"Where is my star?" Zhuge Zhan asked. Jiang Wei pointed the direction where the star that shines is the youngest one.

"That's your star, Zhan. You still have a long life ahead and plenty of time to live up to your father," Jiang Wei said.

Suddenly, another star is blinking weakly. He wonders who star could that be and it looks to be the most beautiful star among all the stars in the nightly sky.

"…" Jiang Wei wonders what could this mean.

Back in Cheng Du castle, Liu Chan gets a disturbing wake up call as he woke.

"I told you not to come in here till tomorrow," Liu Chan grumbled.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but it's urgent. The…the empress…" the guardsman reported.

"What? What about Xing Cai?! I must go see her to the room!" Liu Chan hurried out of the hall.

When he gets into Xing Cai's room, he fear what became of her. He scanned the entire room and saw a suspicious object.which appears to be…it can't be.

"Xing Cai! Xing Cai!!" Liu Chan tries to regain her conscious, but she lays motionless and dead.

When Jiang Wei arrived back inside Cheng Du castle, he heard the news and rushed to the same room later after Liu Chan wept his dead wife as was his son who came late at the same time as Jiang Wei.

"No…that star couldn't have been hers!" Jiang Wei thought.

"Prime Minister, check this out, the letter and she poisoned her own wine that caused her death," Zhang Yi showed Jiang Wei the letter and he reads it.

"Xing Cai, why couldn't you love me the same way as Guan Ping!? Why did you have to kill yourself for this!?" Liu Chan holds his wife tight feeling completely useless without her now.

Jiang Wei goes on to continue reading the letter while he holds back his own tears. The letter reveals her feelings towards the kingdom of Shu, Jiang Wei, and Liu Chan.

_Jiang Wei, _

_By the time you read this letter, do not mourn my death, but continue carrying the dreams of all those who passed away. I am the last of those who fought to bring back glory of the Later Han Dynasty that has been corrupted and interrupted for the past years during this civil war. If you look up at that painting, there you'll see my lover and remind him of yourself and what you're fighting for. Please take care of Liu Chan while I'm gone. There's no place for me here in my castle except depression. I won't join Guan Ping, but my selfishness brought me to my own death because I admit my love for Liu Chan is not the same as my lover and if I continue to be at Liu Chan's side I'm only destroy another part of myself and my star. If you see that star earlier, then that is my star. Farewell, prodigy._

"Zhang Yi, report this to her sister and Shao," Jiang Wei ordered.

"Very well," Zhang Yi bowed.

"Jiang Wei, I heard what happened," Liao Hua arrived.

"Yes, Liao Hua, our star had fade away," Jiang Wei turns and looked at the painting.

Next Chapter: Sun Ce and Da Qiao


	6. Sun Ce and Da Qiao

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: Yes, the Qiaos are next. And I'm sorry for the very very late update. Rot3k 11 is too addicting…beats out DW5 Empires. Hey, Sun Ce is my favorite character, only 2nd best IMO and Zhao Yun is number one.

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Sun Ce and Da Qiao

* * *

Sun Bofu, he's the young individual who subjugated Jiang Dong and shook the nation with his small army. The world was light the first time she heard the news, at first there was doubt and worry if he'll make it out alive and see her again.

"Da," Sun Ce walked up to his wife.

Years now, his force is one of the most powerful next to the likes of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. Reigning the governorship of Yang zhou is a overwhelm accomplishment, but his ties with Yuan Shu is the bane of his metric. He did give that man the Imperial Seal to borrow troops.

"You're home, my lord," Da Qiao finished her work she wrote. It's a secret and she can't tell her husband what it's about.

"Yes, I'll be preparing my men for the Liu Biao Campaign. I don't care if he's Yuan Shao's ally, I have no allegiance to that man and Huang Zu," Sun Ce relaxed himself from stress of the council.

"Liu Biao and Huang Zu's name means taboo to him these days. Maybe I might add that part about him in the book," Da Qiao thought.

"Oh, there's something else I have to tell you about. Your sister asked if you could help her with something. She will not tell me what it's all about, but you have to visit her at Zhou Yu's," Sun Ce said.

"It's probably her own martial art room she's working on. Does Zhou Yu approve of this?" Da Qiao wondered.

"He never spoke a word about it, but that look in him was priceless," Sun Ce laughed.

"Our fighting style must have brought many girls and women into the Qiao arts of fan using fighting style," Da Qiao choked.

"I thought they're for dancing," Sun Ce waved the maid to serve him some tea. At times, Da Qiao is supposed to bring him it, but other times the servant does.

"Oh, don't underestimate the Qiao style of martial arts! Our beauty and style is natural to protect ourselves from ruffians who plague this land. I shall go help Xiao with her own school," Da Qiao vowed.

"I won't stop you, Lady Qiao. If it's for the people of Wu, then you must," Sun Ce gets his tea and drinks a slip of it.

"But….Bofu, do you really want to go to war with Liu Biao? What if Cao Cao had…" Da Qiao changed her tone back to normal. She's overprotective of Sun Ce's life in a political matter. She's the leading lady like always.

"I thought Liu Bei and Yuan Shao would deal with Cao Cao! Liu Biao will ally with that traitor right after I attack him," Sun Ce glittered.

"Why now, what about…what about our baby?" Da Qiao thought. The scary part of letting the tiger out of his cage continue to trauma her.

"We're going to occupy, Chang Sha, Da. Taking back everything my father lost since claiming Jiang Dong years ago. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving while you help Xiao with her martial arts school," Sun Ce announced.

"No, you're going to abandon this campaign and see our child be born!" Da Qiao argued.

"Must I leave my father's enemy from becoming more powerful making the solution to getting Jing more difficult than wasting my time with…" Sun Ce gets a hard slap in the face from Da Qiao.

"Am I wasting your time with having a family?" Da Qiao gives a scary look in the face of Sun Ce.

"Uh…no, you're the most wonderful thing in my life, Da. Honest…" Sun Ce sighed..

"You'll lose everything and the face of our baby leaving your brother to take everything you've worked hard for. If Liu Biao up to something, then let him be until you see our child, you can finally go back to warring with Liu Biao," Da Qiao said.

Sun Ce grunted and stood up to face the window view. Another beautiful sunset at Jiang Dong, like everyday it is. Da Qiao frown at the awkward silence, could there be another way to talk some sense into The Little Conqueror.

"So, what will you like to do together, Da? I'll spend some family time becoming a father soon to be," Sun Ce not showing any sarcasm on his statement.

"Hmm, promise me: No battles till after the baby is born, ok?" Da Qiao went closer and sit on Sun Ce's lap in front of him pointing her fingers at him vaguely.

"Um…yes my lady," Sun Ce shrugged.

They soon lock each other in a kiss. One of those moments, Sun Ce wishes this could last forever because there will be no pleasure till he meets his goal. His mind told him to satisfy vengeance, but his heart desires peace with his wife.

Ce breaks up the kiss, "Da, are you sure about this?"

"…." Da Qiao head rest on Bofu's chest.

Sun Ce look pale to the obvious. He can't make peace with his worst enemy when Da Qiao persuade him so. Is it a mistake to marry one of the most beautiful women in the land that is stopping him from achieving his ambition?

"Why don't I prepare you something, my lord? It's a special treat for the Little Conqueror," Da Qiao said

"Sure Da, I can't hardly wait to see what you got this time," Sun Ce said. When his wife left him alone in the room, he checked for his father's sword.

The ancestral sword, though with it by Sun Ce's side, he'll never lose the will to complete the long giving task his late father had died for. What a minute? He promised Da Qiao that he'd settle down some family time. Well, so he thought, until Da Qiao's sound of footsteps approaches back in the room.

"Dada! Try it out, my lord," Da Qiao gave her husband the delicious rice dinner. It's a very special one she cooked just for Sun Ce.

Sun Ce takes the chopstick and then eats the food she made. The rice was fried with wild hard noodles, chicken, mixed vegetables, and sesame seed. These kinds of indigents really spice up the taste. He loves eating this and it's Da's version of her cooking with no servant working with her.

"Wow, this is really delicious! But, why go in the trouble of making it? We have servants," Sun Ce blinked, as Da giggle in amusement.

"I am your servant, Bo Fu. It is my duty to help you as a wife. Now, there is something about what we're planning on the baby," Da Qiao said.

"Like what, honey?" Sun Ce finished eating his food and watch his wife head back out of the room and then return to reveal a baby cloth.

"This for our baby I made," Da Qiao smiled, as she is so excited of starting a family.

"It's all…. pink. So I'll be getting a daughter instead…well, it's inevitable," Sun Ce said with a sarcastic tone.

"You sound like the heavens don't smile upon you," Da Qiao frowned.

"Da, is there anything else you wanted to show me before I leave?" Sun Ce asked.

"Oh please, can't you ever stop thinking about Liu Biao's army and think about our future. Don't leave this aside because I'm still in good mood," Da Qiao urged.

"I've seen enough and I'm happy for us to start a family. Regrettably, destiny is calling me at Jing and my men are waiting for me at Chai Sang," Sun Ce excuse himself to the door, until Da Qiao blocked him.

"I could barely raise a fatherless child…." Da Qiao snarled. His stubbornness is getting on her nerves.

Sun Ce ignored her and pushes his wife away from the door coldly. He didn't mean to do it, but there is nothing that can stop the Little Conqueror from carrying out his ambition. When he gets outside, his wife is calling out his full name. It didn't attract his attention when he gets on his horse and turns to see Da Qiao in tears.

"Thanks for everything, Da. I might return to see my child after the campaign, but if it's a son, then rest assure he'll succeed me as my brother looks after him. If it's a daughter…. forgive me," Sun Ce thought as he sighed and turns away to meet his destiny on the Liu Biao campaign.

Zhou Yu's home…

"I can't believe I let her do this," Zhou Yu bangs his head on the table. Lu Meng watches as he saw Xiao Qiao in the other room fully excited of her new martial arts school.

"It's not a bad idea. I think Xiao Qiao can make the women of Wu change from being useless," Lu Meng said.

"Tell me, am I turning into a sexist?! Women and war don't mix!!" Zhou Yu pulled his hair out in frustration, lucky for him; he didn't lose any of his beautiful hair.

"Calm down, Lord. If Xiao Qiao wanted this, then it's best for us," Cheng Pu said.

"Does the fan have any attack range to killing soldiers?" Zhou Yu asked, with sweat dropping on his forehead.

"Well, I'm wielding a fan right now, Admiral," Lu Su shrugged.

"Whatever…Look, I can't stop my wife from embarrassing me too far, but if I persuade her by force, Shang Xiang will beat me up worst than my wife," Zhou Yu returned to his seat and tried to calm down.

Suddenly, the guard shows up to report his admiral.

"Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Ce has arrive," the guardsman said.

Sun Ce walks inside the room to meet his sworn brother. The men bowed to their sovereign.

"It's no surprise that you're having wife problems just like myself," Sun Ce chuckled.

"Unlike yours, mine is so ridiculous. Do you have anything against my wife's decision to run a martial arts school for women studying the usefulness of the fan which is impossible," Zhou Yu complained.

"Yu my man, you'll come to understand your wife as I understand mine. Sometimes, I thought is it a mistake to marry the Qiaos on our behalf of conquest?" Sun Ce patted his best friend's back.

"I've been given the stupid one…!" Zhou Yu growled..

"Oh, she's interesting alright. Now settle down, you're relating to her in some ways. Like losing your cool and get all bragging with criticism," Sun Ce laughed and Lu Su and Cheng Pu clear their throats by the obvious.

"Whatever…. now, shall we discuss our war council against Liu Biao?" Zhou Yu stared at Sun Ce with a serious look. His lord didn't come here just to joke around with him.

"Yes, I was about to get to that part of my reason being here. We shall head for Lu Kou to discuss battle strategy," Sun Ce commanded.

"Yes sir, I'll order the troops intermediately," Cheng Pu bowed and left with Lu Su following.

"Hey Yu, Da and I almost got into a fight. We're just arguing with fate," Sun Ce sighed. Zhou Yu knows his best friend better than anyone else, what he says sounds like Ce is troubled with the consequences between his ambition and the woman he loves.

"It's about Da's baby right?" Zhou Yu assumed.

"What if it's a daughter? Will Da be all right as long as I promised my return after I settle the score with Liu Biao? Can she live on raising the girl while my brother takes my place? She'll never forgive me if that eventually happens. Gongjin, I wanted …a son…a heir…" Sun Ce looked down with a dark face covered his eyes.

"Bo Fu…. you exchange the imperial seal to Yuan Shu for troops, we conquered Yang zhou, and married the Two Qiaos. Does all this become one huge anomaly?" Zhou Yu said, he is as depressing as Sun Ce about this.

"Gongjin, for the first time in my life, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing everything, all this is like living a lie," Sun Ce crossed his arms and lean against the wall thinking hard the events back then, when his father died.

"It isn't a lie. Look, we have gotten this far since childhood now why should the Little Conquer fear one thing that is trivial? Bofu, you will make it out of this once we conquer Jing and then we'll settle down to make errands to our future," Zhou Yu said, trying to assure his best friend that they will succeed in their goal.

"Thanks for the voice of confidant, Lord Genius. I, Sun Ce will defeat Liu Biao and conquer Jing. And then…." Sun Ce paused shortly when he turns face to the Sun.

"You can spend the rest of your life starting a big family leaving the conquest to me," Zhou Yu walked up to the direction of where the sun is shining to the west.

"My love for Da is the reason why I still fight," Sun Ce thought.

"Sun Ce, if you wanted a son, then tell Da when you see your born child after the war," Zhou Yu convinced.

Sun Ce nodded as both prepare to leave the estate. Sun Ce wonders what the direction of his life is supposed to be. If he dies, everything his ambition stands for becomes a major clinch to his brother's hereditary.

"That is if I make it out alive…I will start a family for Da and make her my queen,"

Da Qiao is viewing the same sunset as she share the same thoughts, which worries her. Hope for her husband to stay alive till he return to see her child.

Next Pairing: Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao


	7. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and 3K.

Author notes: Ok the Sun Ce/ Da Qiao one isn't all that great this time, but hope you understand the anguish in the two lovers…and this one too. Sigh, I want to make Zhou Yu/Xiao longer, but this is as far as continuity goes with the previous chapter...

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

* * *

Xiao Qiao's new marital arts school is at its last session till the closing hours. Tomorrow will be another great training session for her students. Qiao style art of fan wielding brings ever ounces of physical prowess. The true power of the art is love.

"Keep your balance steady and sway smooth with the natural feel of aura within you," Xiao Qiao instructed.

Her students follow the example she forms as the whole class execute move after move by their teacher's pattern. The known women who attend this class is Sun Shang Xiang, Lady Xu, Lady Bu, and of course various of other Wu women.

"Alright keep it up!" Xiao Qiao shouted.

Huang Gai is watching in awe, as he can't believe his lord's wife is doing this. All these women are willing to learn how to fight with a fan in combat. It may seem ridiculous but leave it to the younger Qiao.

Zhou Yu shows up in a priceless expression. He shook his head embarrassed about letting this go. His wife, the woman who always makes him grunt a lot with those impossible smiles is one of the only people he can not beat in a debate because of her taunting, carefree sarcasm and felinity. Xiao…

"Admiral," Huang Gai bowed.

"Huang Gai, I didn't know you're fond of this concept," Zhou Yu shrugged.

"I'm just watching the Lady as you see, she wants me to give her my opinion on her students," Huang Gai stated.

"Ah…well, this brings me to a conclusion you'll be in charge of defending Yang Zhou while Ce and I will attack Liu Biao. Will you take this task, Huang Gai?" Zhou Yu requested.

"Of course, I'll do my best Admiral," Huang Gai confidently accepted.

"Hmm…" Zhou Yu watched his wife finish her job until the last kata form.

"Your wife?" Huang Gai looked at the young commander serious, he knows Zhou Yu didn't come here just to fill him in on the request.

"Yes…take care of her when I'm gone," Zhou Yu said. He turns away from his wife's powerful cheerfulness and head outside.

When Xiao Qiao finishes, she notices her dearest husband leaving as she hurries to catch up with him before he gets on his horse.

"Zhouie!" Xiao Qiao shouted.

"Sigh, I couldn't resist the high pitch voice of my beautiful flower…" Zhou Yu shook his head. Calmly he turns to see the innocent smile of Xiao Qiao. Then the face changes into a disappointing look.

"Why didn't you show up during the session?!" Xiao Qiao angrily questioned. The handsome admiral clears his throat trying to find the best excuse as possible. He did protest his wife's ideals, but never saw how the outcome fares.

"There are far more important things I have to do than watch you teach the women of Wu how to fight with fans," Zhou Yu answered.

"And then you show up like your mind has made up. Huang Gai over there is the only man who sees the whole session. Why not the rest of the men like Lady Bu's husband Sun Quan who rather just as mean as you are about this martial arts school," Xiao Qiao crossed her arms glaring at him.

Boy she's really pissed off at him. Zhou Yu takes a deep breath slowly and tries the best way to forgive.

"I'm sorry, Xiao. To be honest, I am worrying about you. Maybe this proportion won't work, just maybe," Zhou Yu rubbed his chin as he apologized.

"Look at it this way, we're learning to support the men of Wu when it's best they'll be needing it. That is how the Qiao style martial arts is being teach," Xiao Qiao explained.

"With fans and I can't imagine a soldier being killed with paper," Zhou Yu shrugged.

"There's this tip of the blade with metal fabric, I'm a daughter of an intelligent guy, Zhouie…" Xiao Qiao wiggle her fan near Zhou Yu's face.

"Ok ok, I get it. Those things are sharp, you'll leave a scar in my face and blind mark on my eye," Zhou Yu backed away abit as he gets her point.

"Finally get you to approve my contribution," Xiao Qiao drags her husband's arms close and hugs him.

"…Impossible woman…" Zhou Yu can't believe why it's so hard to argue with such an innocent cheerful woman who oddly acts stupid.

"They're so wonderful together…" Huang Gai put a hilarious wept at the romance scene while Shang Xiang elbowed him making the other women giggled.

"Ahem, Xiao, I must go now," Zhou Yu breaks up the romance scene with a serious farewell expression.

"Wha…where are you going right now?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"To war, Sun Ce and I have agreed to start the expedition at Jing. We will be attacking Liu Biao forces starting tomorrow," Zhou Yu confirmed.

War, everything has to be war that breaks them apart. Why can't love be any stronger than war?

"I see…" Xiao Qiao slowly looks on the ground without looking back at her husband's face.

"I requested Huang Gai to watch over you and the defenses while I'm gone and there are a few other officers who will remain here to defend Yang zhou," Zhou Yu added.

"How shall I stop him? If he leaves, will he be alright?" Xiao Qiao thought.

Zhou Yu returns to his horse and eye on the veteran general who exchanges a nod and scanned at the women who are wondering in speculation.

"Xiao, Sun Ce told me that he liked the idea a lot so as soon as my mind made up, I'm starting to grow fond of the Qiao style martial arts. So, do your best my love," Zhou Yu said with a very cool grin.

"Yes, and please be careful," Xiao Qiao bowed.

"...I will," Zhou Yu thought. He didn't want to tell it out to her. Now he rides his horse away towards the sunset where he'll join up with his best friend.

At the port near Chai Sang…

"What's taking you so long and where's Huang Gai?" Sun Ce asked.

"I've told Huang Gai to remain here for the defenses and watch over Xiao," Zhou Yu mounts off his horse and join the crew at the commander's ship.

When Zhou Yu board on the navigator with Bofu, they both sail out the Chang Jiang with their large fleet. The sun set into the west where their primary objective awaits. Zhou Yu then speaks to his sworn brother, "Our wives are concerning about us, but I have no regrets leaving them behind to expand our future for our people."

"Nor do I, my friend. However, about Da, I still love her very much," Sun Ce said.

"Well then, on ward to victory!" Zhou Yu exclaimed.

Next Pairing: Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying


	8. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k

A/N: Looks like I'm losing my touch with writing. Here's the Yue Ying's arc.

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

* * *

A chilled moon luminously shines the dark sky. There is little lightness left to overcome the darkness of the country. Zhuge Liang's victory in the 4th Northern Campaign renews the hope to restoring the Han. However, Yue Ying has not seen her husband returning after the battle.

"Mother, when is father coming back?" Zhuge Zhan dragged his mother's sleeves looking worried.

"In time Zhan, he's still carrying out our late lord's wishes hoping you won't carry this burden in the future," Yue Ying said. She smiles to her only son and went the room taking out a book that contains everything about Kongming's Long Zhong plan.

How long has it been when her husband and great teacher met Liu Bei after three visits? When fate as ascended her great teacher, the only thing left in her life is to follow him. She wishes to learn more from him and begs to join him on his journey along with Zhuge Jun.

Flashback at Long Zhong…

As they depart from the now empty house, Zhuge Liang's enthusiasm engulfs his confident to carry out the grand strategy. The risk is very high and can put the life of the very woman who follows him in danger. He wonders if bring Yue Ying is a good idea or a bad idea. But his marriage brings fruition to his prophetic life.

"What is troubling you, Master?" Yue Ying asked.

"It's about us. I'm grateful to have you join me, Ying, but…what will you do if something happens to me?" Zhuge Liang looked at her with a pale frown.

"Everything is going to be fine! Your acclaiming wisdom and divine attitude is what inspire me to live. You will succeed, Kongming," Yue Ying stated. She glances at her beloved and Zhuge Liang looks calmly her while thinking about reliability.

"And what if I fail?" Before Yue Ying can reply, Zhuge Liang speed up his horse to Xin Ye leaving Yue Ying behind slowing the pace as she gaze at the background of his presence.

Yue Ying put too much faith in her lover for him to succeed and she dare not to believe he will fail on his Long Zhong plan.

Flashback ends…

"Sigh…we have come this far and only the Heavens favor my husband's sincerely. Sima Yi is a traitor of his own kingdom. Zhuge Liang can not rest till that man perish," Yue Ying thought.

"Mother…" Zhuge Zhan whispered with an icy tone.

"Why don't you get some sleep, my son? It's going to be late and we'll continue your studies tomorrow," Yue Ying told him.

Zhuge Zhan went to his slumber while his mother takes one more look at the book. She thinks about all those times in the past. The glory days were the best, but also the hardest. And finally right now, half of the ministers are questioning about her husband's 5th expedition. It's already draining the economy in Shu, but Qiao Zhou is looking for an advantage to demote Kong Ming's rank if he failed. Just like last time on the incident at Jie Ting and Zhao Yun's death. Why will no one believe in her husband anymore? Is this what the outcome will be for the future of this land?

Another Flashback….

Zhuge Liang got demoted again after the horrifying failure of the 2nd northern campaign. Yue Ying was with him to only witness the backlash and Hao Zhao's triumph. Needless to say, the Shu army outnumbered the Wei army greatly at Chen Cang.

"Kongming, are you all right? Jiang Wei told me what happened when you got mad and left us ashamed of our defeat. Why go so far to start destroying the weapons we invented together?" Yue Ying comfort her husband with a gentle touch on his shoulder after she spoke.

"I committed the deaths of many men due to my patriotism. Never have I been humiliated that way. The 2nd northern campaign was a failure because of my blind vision!" Zhuge Liang wimpered. He sobbed softly covering his eyes on his face. This is the Zhuge Liang no one has ever seen him so let down and very emotional.

"Zhuge Liang, we all make mistakes. I realize this after Ma Su's death, no one, not even Sima Yi are perfect. We're after all only human and it's normal we learn from our mistakes and try better results on the next campaign," Yue Ying said.

"It's unforgivable, Ying. Using a massive army to my advantage, it's like the same faults Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Sun Quan, and our late lord once tried. The entire council will be questioning my potency and the future generations will know me as a laughingstock, inferior to Sima Yi on insight," Zhuge Liang continued grieving over his failure. Then Yue Ying moved his head and buried on her chest as she felt the sadness of her lover mumbling the words, "Heavens, what have I done to it's people?"

"It's ok, my husband. We all make mistakes because it is part of the will of the heavens," Yue Ying sighed. She strokes the sleeping dragon's hair gently wondering about what she just stated to her husband. Staying true to her feelings for Zhuge Liang, she knows him better than anyone in this army.

Will there be another northern campaign? They returned to the capital after the defeat and no plans of a third northern campaign came. Fortunately, after several arguments and debating, the third finally came underway. Many of his supporters willing to help the Prime Minister with everything they got and later on at the fourth northern campaign, they finally succeed back to where they once left off in the first northern campaign. The capture of Chang An is at hand.

Flashback ends…

She placed the book back in the shelf and head towards her room. From there, she lay down on her bed and watches the moonlight out of the window. Suddenly, the star shot from the night sky she watched. She gasped wondering what this could mean? Yue Ying close her eyes and fall asleep hoping the star she saw wasn't a bad omen.

The morning after…

There shall be news to how the campaign is going. Yue Ying went to cook breakfast for her son. As she gather indigents for her receipt, the sound of horse mounting comes from outside.

"That must be the returning troops from the Northern Campaign. Has the Prime Minister possibly return?" Yue Ying thought to herself. She panicked a bit and slowly walked out of the house.

Is Zhuge Liang back or perhaps Jiang Wan is here to confirm the news on the expedition? She remembered last night the sight of the fallen star; it could mean anything to the outcome of her husband's career.

Wei Yan is suppose to withdraw his troops to the main force heading its way to the capital, but he oppose Zhuge Liang's warning of not allowing his wife to learn the true. The reason to his appearance is a mystery.

"Wei Yan, What are you doing here? Did the Prime Minister send you to tell me the news about his expedition? More importantly, where is my husband?" Yue Ying turns her worried expression into a strict looking glare at the least likable person to Zhuge Liang.

Wei Yan begins to put the words into his mouth, but he hesitates before the wife of the Prime Minister when she stared at him annoyed.

"I'm asking you a question and you must answer to me. Your reason being here is significant for importance," Yue Ying lectured.

Wei Yan takes a deep breath and reveals the news to Lady Huang. He has no regrets not heeding the Prime Minister's last words.

"Zhuge …Liang.." Wei Yan spoke low toned.

"Speak up in high pitch. I can't hear you in that tone," Yue Ying tone turns very cold at Wei Yan. She and Kong Ming never got along with Wei Yan.

"Zhuge…Liang…is …Dead," Wei Yan clearly confirmed.

"What?" Yue Ying face changed after what she just heard.

"Prime…Minister…Dead…" Wei Yan grieved. It is surprising to see someone like Wei Yan showing emotions.

Yue Ying does not believe what she hearing, but then the thought hit her when she read the falling star last night.

"How did he die?" Yue Ying asked. Her voice almost whispered as if she does not want Wei Yan to reveal her tone.

"Illness…last…night…" Wei Yan said.

Yue Ying squeezed her fist hard as she looked down on the ground thinking about everything her husband did learning from his failures. Why must heaven take him away? Does the heavens forgive her husband's mistakes?

"Forgive...me… I…must…leave…" Wei Yan bowed and prepared to leave the late Prime Minister's home.

He takes one more look at Yue Ying, feeling guilty of telling her about Zhuge Liang's death. He knows the consequences of disobeying the final order of Zhuge Liang. The wind blows as his death is near. He got on his horse and went back to the main army.

Yue Ying tears dropped as she quietly went back to her house, but not before she discover an unusual meaning to Wei Yan's visit. Did he disobey the order of not telling her about Zhuge Liang's death? What is going on? Why wouldn't her husband want her to know that he died? Yue Ying always forgive Zhuge Liang , no matter how many times he failed his expectations, but not revealing his death and her concerns of Wei Yan's reaction.

"Wei Yan, wait!!" Yue Ying shouted. But, the man had already vanished from the dusty winds. She hurried to her horse. Heaven knows this is a ruse, which explains the posthumous order of Zhuge Liang. Wei Yan's life is in danger and judging many of his deeds, he's still not liked by others in Shu and suspected him of becoming a traitor.

Meanwhile….

When Wei Yan returned to the main army, Shu soldiers from Yang Yi's unit surrounded him and Ma Dai was behind him with the late Ma Chao's Silver Stallion spear. He struck Wei Yan on the back with it viciously showing no emotion on the falsely accused general.

"The traitor is dead!" Yang Yi shouted.

Once Yue Ying arrived at the scene, it was already too late. Wei Yan is dead and everyone shows no grieve in such a contributing officer. Yue Ying choked even harder than the news of her husband's death.

"Why…?" Yue Ying icy whispered. Ma Dai looked at her in confusion. Yang Yi on the other hand thought it doesn't matter.

"It's Zhuge Liang's orders; Wei Yan did not return as he was going to defect to Wei," Yang Yi revealed.

"He went to my house and told me…told me about my husband's death and this is what the Prime Minister repays me!!?" Yue Ying scowled. She faced to Yang Yi's sadistic look. Yang Yi hates Wei Yan more than anyone else in Shu than to claim the right of succession after Zhuge Liang died.

Ma Dai look puzzled for a moment as he turn to see the pool of blood spill on Wei Yan's lifeless corpse. No wonder he felt for the ruse and it's odd that Wei Yan would go to Yue Ying to inform the late Prime Minister's death.

Yang Yi ordered the troops to return to the garrison leaving Ma Dai and Yue Ying alone. It was the first of many things shows Shu-Han's corruption that will lead to it fall.

"I thought he would revolt…" Ma Dai sighed.

"But, he didn't and you know as well as I do that Yang Yi and Wei Yan are not friends as they both helped my husband make it this far. Wei Yan was never the emotional type and now he finally realizes what emotions is as it cost him his life. Both my husband and Wei Yan are dead and I have nothing left to live for," Yue Ying sobbed.

"Forgive me, Lady Huang…" Ma Dai said. Holding Yue Ying on his chest, they both grieve the loss of their heroes. Shu has no more power left in this imperfect world.

Next Pairing: Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang


	9. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

A/N: My sickness is slowly fading. Sorry about the lack of updating because I've been thinking about discontinuing one fic because of the upcoming of Musou Orochi(Warriors Orochi). And should I have finished this fic earlier, there would not be any problems with my lack of attention on Dynasty Warriors. Ok, only two DW ladies left, Sun Shang Xiang and Zhen Ji, so lets start off with the supposedly hated Liu Bei x Sun Shang Xiang in DW fanfiction.

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang

* * *

Jiang Ling….

Months after the wedding of Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, the talk of the couple died down as the news of Fa Zheng's visit become the latest event in the audience. Shang Xiang spends the rest of her time with Liu Chan treating him as if the kid was her real son.

Xing Cai was also there because she admire the bow princess a lot. At times, she learned how to fight from Shang Xiang.

"Lady Sun, do you really like being here with us? It can be a pain to miss your home," Xing Cai said.

"To be honest, I'm not feeling so homesick being here. It was my own decision and mine alone to be responsible for," Sun Shang Xiang said as she watched the young Liu Chan who was four years old that time.

"How does one held responsible for their actions?" Xing Cai asked.

"When someone been giving a duty, he/she must assign the task without regretting it," Sun Shang Xiang explained.

"….." Xing Cai nodded. Still couldn't understand why the daughter of the Sun family is doing this for herself.

"When I was at Wu, there were many men who could possibly marry me, but the one who makes those decisions was my brother…" Sun Shang Xiang sighed and continue, "I met Liu Bei that day and how I felt about him was kind of awkward…so awkward."

"So, you don't love the imperial uncle as much as you love someone else. Is that why the marriage became awkward?" Xing Cai questioned.

"No no, I do love Liu Bei that much, but our marriage, it's just there was no real motivation and it was so sudden. I mean, this is all my brother's orders," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I don't understand, my lady. You marry someone you've just met and there is someone else you're in love with, but can not have an approval from your brother because he make the choices," Xing Cai shrugged.

"That's the way of royal marriages and politics, Xing Cai. Someday you will understand," Sun Shang Xiang put a sad smile on her face as she turn to see the very man she married coming it's way forward.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves in a chat. How is Au Dou?" Liu Bei checked his son who was reading.

"Liu Chan is fine, more importantly, how's the meeting coming along with this Fa Zheng person," Sun Shang Xiang crosses her arms focusing all her attention on her "husband".

Of course, Shang Xiang is no ordinary woman since she's interest in such manly things like warfare and martial arts. She is a tomboy, which is hardly the type of woman Liu Bei is attracted too. Liu Bei is still trying to get use to her attitude.

"Fa Zheng is requesting me to visit Liu Zhang in Yi zhou for an proposal of alliance," Liu Bei announced.

"I see, then when shall we go to Yi?" Sun Shang Xiang moved closer to Liu Bei engaging a hug.

Liu Bei gives a troubled look. That is the main problem of the meeting. He turns to see Xing Cai with Liu Chan trying to help him phrase the sentences out correctly. It must be hard for the 4 year old to be alive in a chaotic land learning his way through education.

"Xing Cai, will you go meet your father for a while? I must speak with my "wife" in private. Take Au Dou with you since his tutor will be here soon," Liu Bei said.

Xing Cai nod and takes Liu Chan with her. She complains a little about her father's jokes to Liu Chan as the two left the room. Shang Xiang reminds those two kids like the children of her best friends Da and Xiao Qiao.

"Liu Chan is going to be five and Xing Cai is becoming a teenager," Sun Shang Xiang chuckled.

"Ah, yes…they'll grow up into a fine couple in the future," Liu Bei sighed.

"Maybe…." Sun Shang Xiang quietly thought.

"Shang Xiang…I'm afraid I can't take you with me. Zhuge Liang and the other ministers did not agree with it, also it concerns me about your brother Sun Quan," Liu Bei said.

"What about my brother? He should mind his own business," Sun Shang Xiang urged.

"Shang Xiang, if this alliance with your brother doesn't work out…." Liu Bei didn't finish what he will say when Shang Xiang protested.

"I am going at my own will! You can't keep me locked in this palace doing nothing, but certain things a normal woman does," Sum Shang Xiang let go of the grip and stared at Liu Bei getting serious with the way she's treated.

"Shang Xiang, this is something only a few people who were trusted to go to Yi zhou with me. But, the council doesn't trust you enough to assign this expedition. I'm sorry, Shang Xiang, to them, you're a stranger while I'm their faithful leader," Liu Bei sat down on the chair after he told her.

Sun Shang Xiang grunt while she thinks about those months not doing much in the Liu Bei army and had no one to know a little more about herself besides not making many friends here. The marriage really is a gimmick to provoke her brother to break the alliance. She's the sister of the very man who might betray Liu Bei and nobody can take her serious as a 'friend' except a few.

"Don't worry about it, Shang Xiang. I want you to stay here and help out the defenses in Jing," Liu Bei smiled.

"That also means I'm still locked in a cage…" Shang Xiang glared.

"Shang Xiang…" Liu Bei muttered.

"So be it, living with you is no different to how I lived in Wu," Shang Xiang faced away from the imperial uncle and left to comfort this alone. She is so alone in the other world where even the nicest stranger is still not trustworthy in the side of virtue.

Liu Bei wanted to get this straight with her, but she is gone and a presence of a maiden appear asking if something wrong and Liu Bei told the maiden that everything alright.

"What's so different to living with a bunch of boring people compare to my overprotective brother and his officers?!" Sun Shang Xiang angrily thought. She tried not to let anyone see her tears as the way to her chambers is by the hall of the castle.

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind her, but she didn't pay attention. When she gets inside her room, she sobbed and became so frustrated with her life. If it was Gan Ning, it'll be the same conscience.

A lady appears in her room as she turns to see the wife of Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying. She frowns when seeing Shang Xiang so miserable because of her husband's suspicions and the rest of the court.

"My lady, I called your name out and you didn't hear me. What's troubling you this time?" Yue Ying sat next to her as Shang Xiang told the story.

"Lady Huang, am I really a stranger to everyone? Why did the result of our marriage lead to distrust of the alliance with my brother?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned.

"Come to think of it, my husband and the ministers been raising all those suspicions about that. I do not think you're a stranger to me. Be satisfied because our lord doesn't treat you as a trophy. The proposal of the marriage just happened to be offguard after mourning the death of Lady Gan," Yue Ying said. She comfort Shang Xiang's shoulders as the crying stopped.

"I'm sorry about his two wives from what I heard of the rumors at Wu," Sun Shang Xiang sighed.

"They never had a very good marriage with the lord since Cao Cao, Lu Bu, and Yuan Shu were threaten his life at Xu Zhou. So you're not alone in this marriage trouble. To Lady Gan and Mi, they married Liu Bei out of duty, especially Gan who followed him since he first rise an army and knew each other during childhood. It's very difficult for them to be happily loved with the war and chaos in conflict," Yue Ying explained.

"…." Shang Xiang said no more as she thought about her life in Yang zhou comprise to Liu Bei.

"Please endure the burden of this political marriage, because you are the only one who can keep both sides of the alliance from breaking apart," Yue Ying said

Yue Ying wants to spend more time assuring her advice can settle the Wu princess's complains on living here. Shang Xiang's attitude is very impatient while Liu Bei is a patient man.

"Lady Huang, I will like some time alone…please?" Shang Xiang glared at Yue Ying, not very conventional with her advice, but is still thinking about what she said.

"Of course, my lady. I'll excuse myself then," Yue Ying bowed.

Once the wise woman left the room, Shang Xiang takes a deep breath and lay down her bed. It's been a frustrating life with those people because of political issues with her brother. When will they learn that she got here at her own will escaping from the very same routine she experience at Wu. They say, "Freedom isn't free", but does that make sense to her life problems because she's a woman?

"Ok, so I've just got into my first real battle at Chi Bi in order to fight for my oldest brother's honor and Zhou Yu's who claimed the lands of Wu until they died. How long does it take to show the world what I'm capable of?" Sun Shang Xiang thought.

At Chi Bi it was different. When she met Liu Bei, the only way out of the shadows of her family's legacy is that very man. She agreed to her own will to be his wife, but the react to the men she's close with whom couldn't have her because of her brother were disappointed especially Gan Ning who doesn't have a problem with that because she'll be free from the barrier of three Suns. Gan Ning joined her brother to be free from Huang Zu's scoundrel and his bad childhood. She can join Liu Bei to represent her own legacy as a Han woman.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the other side of her room. Liu Bei enters the room with a passionate smile. He is confidence with marriage difficulties like this because it's nothing new, but Shang Xiang is acting like she's the only woman there, which isn't true.

"Shang Xiang…" Liu Bei thought.

"Are you leaving for Yi Zhou right now?" Sun Shang Xiang curiously questioned.

"Yes and before I go, there's something you must hear from me, so please take it as a consideration," Liu Bei cleared his throat and continued, "When I'm gone, you're free to do whatever you want here, but that is up to you, Shang Xiang. I'm sorry that you can't come with me to see Liu Zhang, but do not take this the wrong way,"

Sun Shang Xiang wonder why he's letting her be all of sudden? Some of his officers haven't trust her to freely express her desire to serve Liu Bei and how dangerously close she is with Liu Chan. The suspense is getting excessive.

"You want me to do whatever I wanted despite the amount of distrust of your advisors and my brother's intention to getting us married? What's the catch, Man of Virute?" Shang Xiang glared with amusement.

"When I last visited your home, I've learned alittle more about you. Xing Cai has been training herself to be quite a female warrior, since I'm encouraging women to be supportive with the men who serve my cause to restore the Han Dynasty. Even if it's prohibiting, do not worry about Zhuge Liang or someone else. Zhao Yun will be watching you when I depart," Liu Bei prepared to leave the room when he finishes talking.

Sun Shang Xiang mutter to herself that he's bluffing and is putting her into a trap set by his strategist. If she did go and make her own rules around contributing this side, will they suspect she's making a private army so that her brother can take advantage of Liu Bei's absent and take Jing zhou. Or another scenerio would be how the people will dislike her independent behavior because she's disrespecting the Han laws which turns out she's an outlaw much like the people of Wu are referred as. Seriously, this era was plague by political confusion, plus Cao Cao made up his own Han laws that aren't the ones her "husband" had enforced including the doings of pillaging by policy. Cao Cao on the other hand didn't do it by policy.

After Liu Bei is completely out of sight, she quickly change her clothes and don her battle outfit then takes her bow and arrows and decided to go out for while, maybe teach Xing Cai some archery. Of course, there is Huang Zhong, but he's with Liu Bei going to Yi Zhou.

Outside Jiang Ling castle…

"My Lord wait!" the voice of a male echoed.

Liu Bei knows that voice ever since he first met that man. The most complimentary thing about his bond with that man is inspiration, "Zhao Yun."

"Why aren't you bringing her with you? At least, let her come so she won't suffer anymore as a stranger to us. I find nothing suspicious about her," Zhao Yun urged.

"She might get the wrong idea about our plan of liberating Yi zhou. I have no regrets because this alliance with Liu Zhang is a plot unlike our alliance with Sun Quan," Liu Bei shook his head.

"And if that did happen when she finds out, she'll alert her brother about the threat of attacking Wu. But, what if she realize what our true intention to the expedition is?" Zhao Yun stared at Liu Bei on his defense to his big brother's relationship with Shang Xiang.

"You believe that love can show trustworthy? Shang Xiang and I have not been married by love, but by questionable intentions from her brother. If what Zhuge Liang said is true about our marriage then something might arise to the solution. Until you find out what the solution is; I want you to watch over her when I'm gone," Liu Bei then turn his horse back and prepare his journey to Shu.

"I know what Wu is plotting…." ZhaoYun thought. He scorn at how someone use it's own sister as a mole without telling the true about why she is here in Jing. "She just doesn't know and still been treated like a stranger which disrupt her behavior with my lord. What should I do?"

Later…

By nightfall, Liu Bei looked up the stars thinking about the women in his life including Sun Shang Xiang. Politics had caused a lot of problems with his relationship with women. He remembered persuading Zhao Yun to marry Lady Fan, but was denied because what Zhao Yun is true. Marrying someone as a trophy can really bring bad rumors about his leadership. But, what can a fine man live his life without a woman? He admit Zhao Yun is smarter than him so perhaps it's a good idea to leave his marriage problems to Zhao Yun, hopefully Shang Xiang can settle her marriage life in peace.

"Shang Xiang, the true is…I really do love you, but as a friend for now. When this campaign is over, I shall bring you to Yi Zhou so we can start over. But, if you desire to return to Wu, what is the price of virtue to our marriage?" Liu Bei thought as the stars brighten lighter in the dark sky.

Next Pairing: Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang


	10. Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang

Disclaimer: Koei owns Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k games and the characters themselves were famous in the past that it is an honor to write about them.

A/N: I really want to make Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang longer, but couldn't. So this pairing helps defend the Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang pairing.

Zhao Yun: Really, it's not a bad pairing, but had been overblown due to Yi Ling and Guan Yu's death.

SN: Sigh..I'm counting on you Zhao Yun, this time I write the pairing serious and this is the only canon pairing you have. I wish you and Zhen Ji are canon because you both lived in the same region….

Zhao Yun: I know….Damn, I should have stayed with Gongsun Zan after my brother's death.

Sun Shang Xiang: Oh I can't wait to read it! Zilong always the kind of man in my dreams!

Zhao Yun: …what about Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, and Lu Meng?

Shang Xiang: Unfortunately, my brother will never allow me to have a relationship with them….

SN: I hate Sun Quan….lets get to the story now. By the way, Shang Xiang, rumors say that your brother is incest and that's why he's controlling you a lot.

Shang Xiang: Eeew where did you hear such rumors from!!?? I'm gonna kill Zhongmou!!

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang

* * *

Jiang Liang again…

While Shang Xiang is still practicing her archery, Zhao Yun went to the government office in town to make some reports on the revenue. Inside, the only ministers there were Xiang Lang and Yi Ji, the two members of Liu Biao's Jian An five. Getting more intact with politics, these men taught him casually.

"Lords, here's the report for this month's revenue. Minor taxes collected and the markets are starting to bloom after the battle of chi bi," Zhao Yun set the documents on the table and stood waiting for their response.

After reading up the information, Yi Ji walk up to the one called 'Little Dragon' and pats his shoulder. Xiang Lang is satisfy by the results and went to write a memo for Zhuge Liang.

"Zhao Yun, well met!" Yi Ji grinned.

"I'm just doing my duty…" Zhao Yun shrugged.

"It's not a duty, it's an experience. I'm relieve to see someone who fought the impossible odds and rescued the young lord is starting to get an interest in politics," Yi Ji returned to his seat and looked at the report once more.

"Since Cai Mao's incompetent, our land had become an objection of the chaos. The very first thing to recover Jing is politics. Markets, farms, researchs, all of these have to be invest after the battle of Chi Bi," Xiang Lang stated, as Yi Ji clears his throat to agree with his companion.

"That was when Jiang Ling vital to recover the fallen government, but the Sun Family had long wrestled for Jing after Chi Bi and Cao Cao will be making another Jing campaign while the state is still recovering from the previous incident Cai Mao had done," Yi Ji added.

"So what must be done is to increase fortification to our borders. Guan Yu and Huang Zhong are working on the security across the three gorges," Zhao Yun affirmed.

"I also heard that Zhuge Liang is working on a special project, so far, it's a maze, but we have no idea why he's planning to make a maze," Yi Ji informed.

Zhao Yun looks puzzled by the latest gossips. The Sleeping Dragon is full of surprises and this is the first he heard. Now that his task is done, it's time for him to keep an eye on Shang Xiang while his lord went to Yi Zhou.

"Oh, you're about to meet the daughter of Sun Jian, right?" Yi Ji question brought Xiang Lang's attention to Zhao Yun.

"Yes, is this about Shang Xiang's mistrust in our force again or more outrageous suspicions from Kong Ming?" Zhao Yun stares at them grimace.

"Lets just leave that aside. We whole hearty wanted the lady to enjoy her stay and we're really sorry about her brother and had nothing do with the assassination attempt of Sun Ce," Yi Ji sighed.

Zhao Yun's expression changes into a passionate smile of appreciation. People in Wu commonly see Liu Biao's remnants as hostile, but Yi Ji and Xiang Lang are very nice people once you get to know them better. That's why they support Liu Qi and helped Liu Bei survive. Will this change Shang Xiang's attitude towards the ministers? The woman's temper is interesting to Zhao Yun's encounter with women, especially Zhen Ji, Lady Fan, Cui Lan, and several other women.

"She's a tomboy type, not many women I've met were like her and Xing Cai seems to really like her," Zhao Yun thought.

Zhao Yun return to Jiang Ling castle to ask where Sun Shang Xiang is and from what the guards inform him, the lady recently went to practice archery. She must be at the barracks, so it's not far from the castle.

The Barracks…

She didn't get a strain from releasing the arrows every time she shoots. She was called the Bow Princess because her archery displayed when Liu Bei challenged her into 10 shots, but he didn't beat her because of how good she is with that skill and her mother praised her potency. Of course, she still uses her chakrams, but her bow is best.

"Ah, I expect to find you here, my lady," Zhao Yun crossed his arms and watch Shang Xiang continue her practice.

"Isn't this stalking…?" Sun Shang Xiang smirked.

"Oh, do you don't mind if I follow you where ever you go? It's my duty to be on watch with your activities," Zhao Yun said, not worried about anything that can cause this woman a bad mood.

"Everyone always watches over me. I can take care of myself now," Sun Shang Xiang shoots her bow and the arrow hit bulleye.

"Can you take care of this?" Zhao Yun takes her bow and put an arrow with it as he turns to the target.

Shang Xiang watches the so-called "Dragon of Chang Shan" aiming the bow at the target. Just what does he want with her? She had deal with a lot of competition against men and this guy is no different.

"Just watch…" And Zhao Yun released the arrow as it hit Shang Xiang's arrow that just darted at the bulleye and breaks into a half.

"…." Shang Xiang not surprised by the display, she's anxious to prove this can be done in her way.

"Your spirit is most impressive for a woman who shows a lot to her abilities that equal men, but is it strong enough to last?" Zhao Yun sighed and looked at Shang Xiang.

"Hm," Sun Shang Xiang felt like she's done with archery and now must get back to her room before more lecture comes out of this man's mouth.

"The lords have been taking care of so they won't bother speaking of more bad rumors about you. Look Shang Xiang, I'm the only one who looks into you as someone in our side now. Please?" Zhao Yun moved closer to her to get a better look into the Princess.

"Will you excuse me, Lord Zhao Yun. I must get back into the castle. Tired and annoyed somewhat by the whole bull and my 'husband' left me here for nothing," Sun Shang Xiang turns away and walked out of the barracks.

Bad start, she isn't going to give him a chance to talk it out like friends. To her, he's just like all men she encountered in Wu. Good thing, Wu never talked about Zhao Yun who saved a baby at Chang Ban or how he did the impossible surrounding Cao Cao's legions. It's best he want his fame underrated.

"Should I follow her to the castle just to make sure no incident occur?" he thought.

She thinks he's a stalker…

"By the way…" Sun Shang Xiang turns back showing a naughty grin before she leaves him behind, "…that's the most fascinating shot I've ever seen."

"Believe me, it's all about being in high spirit and I believe you can do it too, my lady," Zhao Yun said.

"Err, I don't know if I'm capable of it. It's the first time I've seen that. Anyway, I better hurry back," Sun Shang Xiang finally left the barracks. Zhao Yun chuckled and checked the target dummy he shot his arrow at.

"Two of a kind, Shang Xiang…" Zhao Yun sighed. Just how long it will last for the Bow Princess's spirit. She's strong, perhaps can be more of a match for second tier officers in the force and a valuable asset to restoring the Han.

Later that night…

She didn't feel like sleeping after returning to her room. The whole hour she lay on her bed bored. When the maidens asked her to attend dinner, she utterly refused. Out the dining hall by herself with no one to join her for dinner is annoying. She's still treated an outsider here.

"My lady, it's Zhao Yun,"

It's him again and the guy is so reliable it's like her own bodyguard she employ. At least, this can get rid of her boredom.

"Come in," Hopefully, something good comes out of the stalker.

"I spoke to the maids, you haven't eaten anything and stayed at your room for the rest of the evening. I wanted to know if you're alright?" Zhao Yun said.

"I'm fine and don't feel like eating," Shang Xiang playfully twirl on her bed as her own bodyguard wannabe stare at her concerned.

"Um, will you like to eat dinner with me?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Seriously, I'm not hungry…go away," Sun Shang Xiang scolded.

"Surely you don't want to make up your mind and spend the rest of the month believing there isn't anyone who you can trust. I beg you, Shang Xiang, please have company with me," Zhao Yun bowed.

It's strange when he's the only one who looks into her highly as his new mistress. So she gets out of her bed and told Zhao Yun to look up in front of her.

"I will go, please don't bow to an outsider since I'm not part of Liu Bei's army yet," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"You are a part of my lord's army and his life…" Zhao Yun thought.

"Let me change my garments for a moment then we shall have dinner together," Sun Shang Xiang went to change when Zhao Yun exit the room to wait at the hall.

Everything all set for tonight's dinner. He didn't tell her why he wants dinner with a married woman, but upon hearing from his lord's request to watch over her, there isn't anything scandalous of having dinner with Sun Shang Xiang as long as it doesn't get too…you know what.

"She probably made up her mind again. No, I can't assume anything she don't want or want. I barely know her and so does my lord. Geez, why am I worrying too much?" Zhao Yun thought.

The beautiful figure before him comes out of the room dressed in fine qualities, rich with platinum silk. Zhao Yun is surprise to this unexpected appearance.

"Alright, shall we go?" Sun Shang Xiang crosses her arms humming.

Zhao Yun chuckled, this unusual to him. He didn't tell her what kind of dinner it'd be and it's really not in the dining room where royal nobles ate.

"What?! I dressed in proper formal and you're laughing!" Sun Shang Xiang glared at Zhao Yun then she pass by him leading to the rest of the hall in the castle.

"Lady Sun, I haven't told you where we'll be eating dinner at, but from the dress you're in, it's not going to be in the dining room," Zhao Yun continued chuckling.

"What do you mean!? I'm a noble woman and nobility should not be treated inappropriately!" Sun Shang Xiang urged

"Hahahahahahah, mi..milady, I assure you this wouldn't be a bad way to treat you dinner. I want to invite you over at a friend's house, well a sworn brother of mine. And speaking of nobility, tell that to a woman I know so well. She might agree with you a bit," Zhao Yun laughed.

"Try me officer," Sun Shang Xiang blink as the two stare at each other for a minute.

"Come, we're going outside to the village. If you like, you can change to something more peasant," Zhao Yun suggested.

"That's alright, I like to look just like this. Lead the way," Sun Shang Xiang said.

Zhang Fei's house…

Zhao Yun didn't escort her into a carriage rather they both rode on their horses to town and finally reach the house of his friend.

"Here we are, the house of Zhang Fei," Zhao Yun gets off his white horse and went to help Shang Xiang get off her horse.

"Thank you, but I can handle this," Sun Shang Xiang denied. She got off by herself and scoffed at Zilong.

"Tomboys…" Zhao Yun shook his head.

"What's wrong with tomboys, aren't they not attracting to warriors like yourself?" Sun Shang Xiang teased.

"Whatever…" Zhao Yun shrugged. He knocked the door hoping that lazy bum isn't at his drunken antics again.

The door opens slowly and here's the guy who is known as the strength of a thousand men. He's tired and is surprise to see his little brother visiting him this late.

"Yide," Zhao Yun grinned and Shang Xiang frowned, she's not very fond of Zhang Fei as she heard rumors about him.

"Zhao Yun, why are you here at a time like this? It's the middle of the damn night," Zhang Fei yawned after he spoke.

"I'm here to ask you to make dinner for the two of us, the lady here and myself. We don't want to disturb your family especially Xing Cai," Zhao Yun said.

"Why of course, my brother's 'wife' is here with you. Since some tards don't wanna have dinner with the lady at the castle because of Zhuge Liang's suspicions," Zhang Fei smiled.

"It's an honor to be invited with you Lord Zhang Fei," Sun Shang Xiang bowed.

"Yeah, I heard you're really a tough lady that my daughter is inspire. Please come in and I'll cook up some delicious food. Zhang Fei the cooker is less known than the loud mouthed warrior I am," Zhang Fei said.

An hour has pass as the three chatted about things and Zhang Fei spew Lu Bu jokes which some of them are plain insulting.

"And when I got up to the main base in Xia Pi, I met that idiot Lu Bu face to face. He was like all shocked and start cussing at himself and those who betrayed him. I said, 'Aw shut the hell up, Lu Bu nobody gives a damn about your whining resolve, just die so the people will be happy, loser!' Zhang Fei said.

The princess laughed as hard that can be heard at the other room where Zhang Fei's family are sleeping. Xing Cai woke up and moan across the room to her father where she saw Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang at the table with her father.

"Oh, Xing Cai. I'm sorry to have you wake up," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Oh, father, why are you always so loud? Hello, princess…" Xing Cai greeted.

"Children staying up late…" Zhang Fei whimpered.

"They have a larger span of heart condition. You lady Xing Cai will soon grow to be like a princess," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I…I don't want to be a princess…" Xing Cai muttered.

"Well, thanks for the dinner, Fei. I must escort Lady Sun back to the castle and resume my duty as acting governor," Zhao Yun straighten up his armory and walks out the door. Shang Xiang talked to Xing Cai a bit before she said good bye.

"Just one more year and I can finally fight in battles," Xing Cai said.

"Xing Cai…." Zhang Fei really worries about his daughter's choices for her future.

"We shall leave," Sun Shang Xiang bowed.

After they left, Zhang Fei takes a deep breath and his daughter glare at him. Why does this always happen? Zhang Bao wants to be like him, Xing Cai wants to be like Sun Shang Xiang, but his new born child Zhang Shao doesn't have any inspiration.

"Do you really think things will go in your way, my daughter?" Zhang Fei questioned.

"It's my life. If Shang Xiang can be a warrior and fight, then I can too. Besides she's a princess, but I don't want to follow that concept. Most princesses are the same, they get married off to guys they don't really fall in love with. You kidnapped my mother before when she so terrified of you," Xing Cai said with a sad tone.

"But, that was a mistake. I was drunk and I thought my brother is dead. Taking your mom was the idea of an ransom, I admit, she doesn't like me…." Zhang Fei said.

"Until…." Xing Cai crossed her arms.

"Until you and Bao were born, everything changes so fast and my brothers return. Really, I'm sorry baby, but you have to understand…we sworn an oath.." before Zhang Fei finished, Xing Cai cut him short.

"I have an oath myself, I sworn I'll be the wife of Guan Ping and will fight along his side," Xing Cai boldly stated.

Zhang Fei say no more and he walks to watch Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang leave out of the village at the view.

"….my daughter, is it not the will of the heavens who chooses who be together with and who does not? I pray your oath will be fulfilled," Zhang Fei thought.

Back in Jiang Ling castle…

"It's a pleasure to be having peasantry dinner with you and Zhang Fei. Now I know how close Liu Bei is with his own brothers," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"They're best friends since the Yellow Turban revolt. I came very late to see the three of them and became brothers. They are my best friends now and forever," Zhao Yun said.

They stop right at the hall where her room is. The two of them look at each other glancing. This is a very special night and it will never be forgotten. Zhao Yun wishes for the best with things between Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang.

"I couldn't thank you enough for tonight. Will we have dinner again some other time?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"I don't know, things are going to get very complex with my activities. Until Liu Bei returns to you, we can have a feast and the officers including Zhuge Liang will join. Maybe they'll change their mind and accept you as part of our force and our lord's wife," Zhao Yun turns away from Shang Xiang getting ready to resume his duties, "Have a good rest, my lady."

"…" Sun Shang Xiang open the door to get inside her room, not until she kicks something on the floor. She wonders what it is and looks down to find a scroll. Did someone just enter her room when she left?

"What could this be? It's from my brother!" Sun Shang Xiang hurried to read the letter closes to the lantern.

Sun Quan brought the news about her mother's illness, odd enough she thought long and hard to leave her family and accept a new life with Liu Bei, but her life in Wu is still considered home and her mother is the closes person in her life. There are two lady Wu's who are sisters of Sun Jian's veteran officer Wu Jing. Wu GuoTai's elder sister died a few years ago when Sun Quan established Wu's military and economic extension. That was when he now rallied his force against Huang Zu at Xia Kou. Lady Wu is willing to care her sister's children as her own children along with Sun Lang and Shang Xiang.

Should she leave behind her "husband's absence and return to Wu to see her mother. The rest of the letter inform that there is an unit ready to escort her back at the river and it has request her to bring Liu Bei's son with her. Why bring Liu Bei's son with her? Perhaps her mother wanted to see Liu Shan before she die? If she did bring Liu Shan with her without her "Husband" permission, will he become wrathful of her stealing the child? But, she intend to return to Jing zhou after the visit bring Liu Shan back. Is that ok with the Liu Bei army? What would Zhao Yun think?

"My mother doesn't have enough time, so I promise myself to return with Au Dou," Sun Shang Xiang thought.

She went to Liu Chan's room and wakes him up. The kid is still drowsy from being awake. He glances at his stepmother seeing her lymphatic expression.

"Stepmother…" Liu Chan moaned.

"Liu Chan, I want to bring you with me to visit my family. However, will you like to go or stay as the maidens take care of you while I'm gone?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

Liu Chan spends a lot of time with tutors and with Xing Cai. But, had no idea about her family more sincerely her brother's intentions.

"I want to go," Liu Chan innocently answered.

Shang Xiang wish the boy decides to stay so she'll have no trouble not wanting to bring him. Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea to allow Liu Bei's son see her side of her family.

They soon left the castle as dawn is about to come in the morning. She has to make it before daylight because there is no way she can bring Liu Chan with her during that period. However, what she didn't know is that a scout just a couple of meters away from her and the suspicious ship at the bank hurried to Jiang Ling and informs the news.

The government office…

Zhao Yun returns to work another few hours before he takes his long break from working night shifts and reporting income. Zhang Fei will be taking care of the rest in the morning, as are the ministers and Zhuge Liang. So far, nothing happened out of ordinary and his ladyship is very cooperative and trustworthy. She can trust him and he can trust her. That'll be the same with his lord. He may not have seen her brother Sun Ce in person, but he can relate to him in a lot of ways that makes her happy to have another brother figure.

"Ren…I wonder if you have a sister or you're the only female relative to the Sun surname? Perhaps a cousin I can marry? Wait! What am I thinking, I'm in love with someone else from another opposing side! Shouldn't be thinking about marriage, must restore the Han dynasty and save those that are needed. Don't have time for such things as marriage, but marriage isn't bad and I know love," Zhao Yun thought. He is struggling to settle down a normal life or the life of a…true hero.

The scout finally arrives at the office to tell the troubling news. Zhao Yun changed his emotional look into the look of an emotionless warrior.

"Sir, there's a suspicious ship docked at the bank near the port, the flag banners were red so it's Wu's ship," the scout reported.

"What?! You mean, Wu has already arrived in Jing. They've been here for a while just to inspect the lady's activities, but why did they dock near the bank and not the port? Hmm, something's not right…" Zhao Yun choked. He figured if Zhuge Liang's suspicions are true, then he can't allow it to be. Lady Sun is not a bad person and Wu wouldn't think about scheming behind her just to make things worst between her and Liu Bei's followers. Besides, Zhao Yun is the only one most amicable with Sun Ren.

Suddenly a maiden shows up later after the report of the suspicious ship. She tries to catch her breath as the running from the castle to the governmental office seemed like a 1-mile race.

"It..It's the young lord. He's gone, yet nobody knows where he's been taken and the lady has disappear from her room!" the maiden alerted.

"Then there's no time. Inform Zhang Fei, I will go after the lady and the young lord," Zhao Yun said. He sheaths the Sword of Light and takes his Dragon Spear.

The two other people went to spread the news. Some officers become urgent to the word and they hurry to meet Zhao Yun and find that ship. Zhang Fei gets the news and quickly went to get a ship to block their escape route from the bank. He warn Xing Cai to stay in the house, but she too is concern about Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Shan.

At the suspicious Wu ship…

Sun Quan ordered one of his officers to go out there and escort her back. The officer went out of the ship to the surface to await his lady's return with the child. One of his scouts reported that a carriage is heading its way to their position and it appears to be Lady Sun's carriage. Of course, the child is with her. As they stop to their destination, she gets off the carriage and met face to face with the officer.

"Good morning, milady. Lord Sun Quan has prepared a fleet in voyage our safe travel back to Wu," The officer said.

"Thank you, please lead the way," Sun Shang Xiang ordered. But Liu Chan now become started by Sun Quan's army. Shang Xiang look down at the innocent boy and smiled.

"It's ok, they're nice people. You'll likely get along with them," Sun Shang Xiang said.

But, Liu Shan can not refrain from his fear and trauma ever since he learned about what happened to him as a baby being lost in the abyss of chaos and his mother died.

"Take me back…" Liu Chan whimpered.

"…" Sun Shang Xiang frowned. She has little time to remain in Jing Zhou and the sun is almost coming up.

"My lady, you must hurry and get on board. Men, prepare to move out!" the officer shouted.

"Come on, I promise to take you back after we go see mother," Sun Shang Xiang assured.

Liu Chan nodded, but is still scare of the appearance of the Wu officer. It doesn't make him comfortable and when he sees the lady guards reunite with Shang Xiang he becomes even more feared.

"These are my royal subjects I trained," Sun Shang Xiang explained. But it doesn't change Liu Chan's fear into relieve.

Zhao Yun is just a few yards close to the bank as the sun is about to rise the light covered the supicious ship as he can see it's about to sail it's course to Yang zhou. He's no too late to get there before the ship is completely out of range.

"Shang Xiang, wait!" Zhao Yun echoed. The officer can hear his voice as he urge his men to sail the boat faster.

"Is that somebody calling my name?" Sun Shang Xiang whispered.

"Milady, do not disturb yourself with such a mere voice. It's just some ruffian trying to bribe his way into the ship. Please be firm and head inside the ship," the officer said. She nodded and takes Liu Chan with her inside along with the lady guards.

When Zhao Yun gets closer enough to the docks, he carefully stood up on top of his horse standing on it while riding his way next to the ship moving out of the bank.

"Pegasus, just keep going boy," he told his white horse, he likes giving his horse a Greek name because it was the greeks that first settled small colonies during the times before the Spring and Autumn era and finally the Romans the time before he was born and his father's death.

"Archers! Shoot this man at once!" the officer command. The man before him is becoming a nuisance. The archers did a poor attempt to shoot Zhao Yun since his horse was manual perfectly and it's the traditional Zhao style cavalry bow defense.

"Damn, does Sun Quan really intent to get his sister back by persuading her to take Liu Chan as a ransom or does the lady brought the young lord at her own will?" Zhao Yun thought. He sees the cliff next to the river where it can be use to jump his way into the ship's bridge as he rode there and dismount his horse and jumps off the cliff landing on the ship.

"The enemy! The enemy is on board in the ship!" some random soldier shouted.

"How dare you trespass the royal escort, commoner!" the officer snarled. He unsheathe his sword and walks slowly to Zhao Yun who is struggling with the option to attack at will or not. He doesn't like attacking his own allies, he hates fighting those on the side of good, Wu and the Sun family wasn't meant to be the enemy. The enemy is obviously Cao Cao and those who corrupted the Han dynasty.

"Stand down, I'm here to warn the princess!" Zhao Yun insisted.

"Lady Sun does not want to speak to such a ruffian like yourself. Now leave her and mind your own business," the officer warned.

"My business is the young lord and the wife of the imperial uncle and I, Zhao Yun , acting Prefect of Jiang Ling charge you with attempt of disruption! You're in our jurisdiction, now halt this ship!" Zhao Yun's rage fills his judgment. If Zhuge Liang is here, it'll be a lot worse like provoking the wrath of God

"What did you say!" the officer prepares to charge at an enemy he's no match for. Luckly, Shang Xiang overheard the ruckus and storm out of the door saw Zhao Yun and the Wu officer starting a duel.

"Enough! Zhou Shan, sheath your sword!" Sun Shang Xiang commanded the officer.

"But…" Zhou Shan look shocked at the lady that she sees this person as a trusting friend. His lady glare at him not wasting time recovering her chakrams she got from her lady guards. She'll kill this officer if he dares defying her orders. He backs away from Zhao Yun and sheath his sword.

"Forgive me, Shang Xiang, Liu Shan must stay before you wish to return to your family. I beg you to return the child now or the worst will be expected," Zhao Yun said.

Liu Shan drag on Shang Xiang's dress looking right in front of the incident. Shang Xiang looks at the boy and looked at Zhao Yun. She hesitate to decide because she promise to return the child after visiting her mother. However, does she know why her brother is so desperate to have her return to Wu? Is her mother really sick and why are her bother's men attack an allied officer? It doesn't make any sense, so it's her loss.

"Alright, Liu Chan, go to him…" Sun Shang Xiang told the boy.

"Are you alright, young lord?" Zhao Yun asked and the young lord nodded.

"Why?" Sun Shang Xiang muttered.

"Hm?" Zhao Yun turn to see Shang Xiang starting her eyes with tears.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Sun Shang Xiang sobbed.

"…That is a question…your brother must answer. However, you did the right thing," Zhao Yun said. He then sees Zhang Fei arrive with his ship and docked close to Wu's. They soon leave Wu's ship alone in front of the tears of the morning sun.

Jiang Ling….

"Little brother is doing what I think she is doing? Kidnap big brother's boy!!?" Zhang Fei choked.

"I don't think she intend to 'kidnap' him, more like welcoming him to her side of her family. However does Sun Quan even care about family or Jing Zhou? If it was Jing Zhou, then he used his own sister to marry off our lord so he can bring her back with the child as a ransom. Which is the very reason nobody trusts Shang Xiang or ever consider accepting her. However, I believe she adores my lord and the people and the only person she's most closes with is her mother," Zhao Yun explained.

"Damn, what kind of brother assign such a plan and gets away with it?" Zhang Fei became intimidated.

"Take care of the young lord, I'm going to meet the chief minister…" Zhao Yun coldly said.

"Zhuge Liang? Why?" Zhang Fei asked. Zhao Yun slowly turn at him with a serious look.

"Because I'm going to prove him wrong about Lady Sun," Zhao Yun answered.

"Will she come back?" Zhang Fei questioned.

"She is not coming back…" Zhao Yun replied and continued walking to the quiet city.

He knows she'll never come back. Because she is after all, her brother's keeper…

"I failed you, big brother…" Zhao Yun thought.

Next Pairing: Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang


	11. Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

A/N: Ok, Shang Xiang returning to Wu, but in a completely different world from her own past life there. As for those who want Nu Wa, I'm sorry there is absolutely NOTHING I can think of writing something for her to be in this fic. Don't get me wrong, Nu Wa deserves to be in this series, but I've played so little of her in DW 3. I'm very sorry to even those who pair her with Pang Tong and Lu Bu. I do have a plan to write Nu Wa and Fu Xi in DW fanfics and it's something else since they're folklore legends, unlike the folklore that retold Zhao Yun's death at the hands of Ruan Er which really did happen even if historians try to denied it by records. Luo Guanzhong never wanted to put that in the novel, but I blame Liu Bei more than Ruan Er for forcing Zhao Yun to marry the luckiest woman in three kingdoms! Now back to my story…

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Chapter 11: Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang

* * *

She returns home, but with disappointing looks like she had betrayed all her family because of one province. Barely able to attend dinner with her family, she isolate with them for a long time and think about only those shorten times with Shu. The news just came in that her brother's men executed Guan Yu and took all of Jing Nan.

"My lady, your brother request your presence at the audience," the Ladyguard announced.

It's obvious her brother is going to invite her for a family dinner. Why even bother calling her out again when she no longer wanted to be close with that family? She decided to sneak out of the castle and wander at the port and maybe check out what is happening with the troops after war. Ending the alliance with Liu Bei and executing Guan Yu consider herself an enemy to her once new friends.

"Tell him, I've fallen ill and can not attend this evening," She lied.

"Will do, my lady," the Ladyguard bowed and proceed to carry out the message.

How long will she continue to isolate from her family? There's nothing else she live for than stay in her room everyday, spend less time outside, or visit her brother Sun Ce's grave dressing in all black. Her world is consistently dark. The land is dark, too dark after it divided into three.

Now she dresses herself into peasant attire and sneak out of the castle. Her ladyguards are busy distracting the male guards as she quietly passes by every obstacle inside the stone castle. Yes, Wu's castle is all stoned since it was built years ago after her brother conquered Jiang Dong. But, this is no time for her to think about the history of Wu. She must think about her future.

Outside of Jian Ye Castle…

She made it out of the castle; her ladyguards always help their valuable princess when she needs them the most. They're only loyalty to her and not her brother., maybe next time she'll secretly rise an army against her brother, but her brother has all the power, the people who once served Sun Ce and now look into Sun Quan as the 'better ruler'. Half of Wu minister's joined from Sun Quan's invitational where all the talents from the same province come to volunteer his services after her eldest brother died. He still controls her and now there is little her future with Wu indebt. Will she grow old a dull woman who supposedly exceed in arts of combat, but never took more experience in the battle because it's not proper to her brother? Or will she rebel and fight over the leadership of the kingdom?

"If I betray my brother now; the people of Wu will never forgive me. The land has sided with my brother and I have only my lady guards at my side," Sun Shang Xiang thought.

She found the horse stable near the village and take the horse she'll be riding her way out of Jian Ye. Where will she go once she's out of the city? Stopping at Chai Sang is the first thing in her mind. There may be ship leading her to Jing. But, why does she want to go Jing Zhou?

At Chai Sang, the next day….

She hasn't brought anything to eat when she ran away from her brother. Her stomach felt awkward as it's making groan noise. Food isn't the top of her habit, but she's very hungry after a day traveling to the southwest from Jian Ye. Across the town there is an inn where she can treat herself some food.

But, there's one problem once she goes there…

"Brother will be sending his men to bring me back so I must disguise myself as a peasant," Sun Shang Xiang smirked as she waste no time to find some cloth to wear. She'll have to play the thief behind that royal inheritance.

Meanwhile at the Inn…

After stealing some clothes at the market, she successfully reach the Inn without getting her appearance suspicious. No one knows she's really the Wu princess Sun Shang Xiang, rather a low life tramp entering the world of thievery.

"Hey waiter, do you have a table served for one?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

The waiter stares at her and then scans around the tables next to the check in desk. He point at the table on the right top corner and Shang Xiang nodded.

"There's a room on the top floor, but it's fill with thugs…" Sun Shang Xiang thought.

Who are those men above her anyway? They're bad news to the town folks so she decides to keep an eye on them. Moments later, the woman served her some dimsum and rice, it's great to have such a peasant type breakfast just alone and not with all of her brother's friends and family surrounding her at home. Only person in her family she did spend the most time with was her niece Sun Lingbi, the eldest daughter of Sun Quan. He has 9 children and still Shang Xiang had no children at all.

"….." Sun Shang Xiang drank the cup of water as she finished eating.

"Heard the latest? There's a shipment near Lu Kou," the thug from the floor above Sun Shang Xiang spoke out.

"When do the shipment will occur?" the other thug asked.

"Tonight after the Wu river patrollers are clear," the first thug replied.

"Tonight eh…" Sun Shang Xiang thought. Tonight she has a big score to settle and this is her moment of fortune.

She paid the food with little gold she has left when she came here. Then secretly followed the thugs outside the Inn carefully not getting spotted by them. They're heading out the riverbanks where their ship docked.

At Jiang Ling…

What a waste, Pan Zhang executed Guan Yu and Guan Ping without an order and everyone still getting shocked reactions from Pan Zhang's emotionless excuse. They're dead, but does Sun Quan really want them dead? Lu Meng is absence from the sent due to a high flu he's suffering from heavy rain weather and Lu Xun is to take his place in cleaning up the mess Pan Zhang made. All they have to do is set it up by getting the blame of Guan Yu's death to Cao Cao. Gan Ning, on the other hand is having a mixed feelings to the incident. Guan Yu, one of the fiercest warriors his time is dead and that's a given, however, how does this make it any heroic. Xingba's anti-social and pirating days were long gone as he decided to reform and make himself more liked to the people of Wu as a real hero. The very heroic thing he did was the main camp ambush at Ru Xu Kou. Does taking Jing and betraying the Liu-Sun alliance make this worth contributing to his legend? It took the whole list of Wu's best officers to participate this urban nightmare.

"Although, we got all of Jing Nan, I should be ashamed of this aspiration. I'm ashamed to be called a Wu hero…no, a hero of Han. What's the price to contributing my lord? His jealousy? I don't even give a damn about his ranting or why Guan Yu is such a big deal to everyone here, not even Ling Tong could understand," Gan Ning said as he drank himself like crazy and alone outside the city. Tonight is his job to patrol the rivers.

Ling Tong show up to talk it over to Gan Ning about the incident. It surely won't make Gan Ning feel better, but it can bring a resolve.

"Hey," Ling Tong crossed his arms staring at the river next to Gan Ning.

"Hey…." Gan Ning responds.

"How are you feeling?" Ling Tong asked.

"Still miserable…" Gan Ning rubbed his forehead.

"This isn't like you. Gan Ning, one of Wu's most valuable generals with a strange military concept and leadership. What happened to you my man?" Ling Tong glared at his rival and Gan Ning didn't look at Gongji face. Is he being sarcastic again? They once hate each other until later things worked out for them and became great partners.

"Does everything we contributed was by a coincidence? What Pan Zhang done, what our lord been after ever since the Battle of Chi Bi, all the failed attempts at conquering Xu Zhou and Shou Chun, does by any means is a coincidence to our contribution?" Gan Ning questioned.

"Hmm?" Ling Tong was wondering why that concerns the former pirate so much. He looks at the river where the beautiful sunset is starting to fade.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about, this whole big deal with this damn province! Does our lord wanted land so badly when this older brother of his had retain Yang Zhou from the lords who took post when Dong Zhou and Li Jue were in power? Plus, you guys never invaded Liu Biao until after Sun Ce died and took 1/3 of Jiang Xia when I joined the Sun family," Gan Ning argument is straight to the point of his lord's efforts to claiming Jing.

"Ok, so what you're saying is that if it wasn't for you, Wu couldn't have won't Xia Kou and my father wouldn't have died, is that so?" Ling Tong was amused of Xingba's argument.

"That's not the point. Ling Tong, we ..STOLE…the land by betraying the very ally that had done nothing wrong to us! It had little to do with our contribution, but our lord's jealousy. I don't see the point in betraying our allies and switch over to the likes of Cao Cao. I felt that bastard really did sold me out for everything I sworn, bleed, and die for his dignity!" Gan Ning shouted.

"Oh… that's just the way politics are like. You take advantage of your enemy's weakness when the time is right. Look, I know it's wrong and it make you feel bad for bring up your dark past life and you wanted our lord to see in us as real heroes, not backstabbing emos," Ling Tong sighed.

"What does Sun Shang Xiang think of us right now, Ling Tong? Her bastard brother will never allow either of us to marry her when she came back. When she came back, I felt she left Liu Bei because her brother might have possibly made up his mind. But, then I learn it turn out he deceived her when she didn't bring that kid of Liu Bei's to Wu or was that really another coincidence because of this damn place we took?" Gan Ning slowly stood up as dusk begins with the rivers turning dark.

"You're thinking too much about it, Gan Ning. Take some rest and I'll do the patrolling. You really should stop drinking yourself to death. It doesn't concern us anymore, leave it to our lord as he's taking responsibility," Ling Tong said with worried expression.

"That's a laugh, when did our lord shown responsibility for our contributions? He just gives everything away leaving the government affairs to himself and his ministers. We got several losing battles, but still fought our best and he take no responsibility for our failures. Now he's not taking responsibility for Pan Zhang's incriminate acts and sending blame of Guan Yu's death to Cao Cao," Gan Ning glared at his rival as he crossed his arms waiting for a logical explanation of Sun Quan's mediocre military leadership.

"Look Gan Ning, it's Guan Yu's fault for getting his rear exploited by us and those turncoats sealed all the escape routes and reinforcements so we can surround him. It's over with and now Liu Bei might believe it is Cao Cao and not our lord who killed Guan Yu," Ling Tong said.

"Last time I heard about Liu Bei, he's not an idiot," Gan Ning scoffed.

"Whatever, it's over with now let it go," Ling Tong grew annoyed.

"So be it…" Gan Ning walked away not until he threw the alcohol to the river in his frustration on the subject.

"He's losing it and I know it," Ling Tong though as his shook his head.

Meanwhile as the moonlight reflects the dark river…

There's a transporting task between Jiang Ling and Chai Sang and some troops were ordered to move the supplies from Chai Sang to Jiang Ling. They must prepare for the worst as they defend their new territories from resistance from Shanyue rogues and pirates. Gan Ning and Ling Tong are in charge of securing the supply route to Jiang Ling across the Chang Jiang.

Sun Shang Xiang successfully sneak inside the ship where the thugs are sailing their way to the supply route. There are 15 Wu soldiers guarding the supply ship while the thugs gathered twice the number of volunteered scoundrels. Whatever in that shipment must be for the army at Jiang Ling. She'll never let that happen and she will steal her brother's governmental property to build her own army.

"Tonight brother, you'll feel the same pain I felt when I steal your precious wealth on this river," Sun Shang Xiang thought. She gives a threaten look staring at the shipment a few feet away from the pirate ship. What she didn't know is that Gan Ning and Ling Tong are patrolling the river. Also, Sun Shang Xiang's feelings for Gan Ning put her in an emotional break down. She loves Gan Ning and will like to convince him to resign and join her pursuit of power. But, the loyalty of Gan Ning and her brother is questionable.

"Be ready men, we're almost at our loot," The first thug said. All the pirates readied their weapons and the archers prepare to open fire at their incoming targets. Sun Shang Xiang clear her throat knowing the stakes are high. If she blow this, then her life will forever been scattered in the depths of loneliness. She got to do this, just steal the supplies once the pirates transfer the gold, weaponry, and provision in their ship, she'll navigate the pirate ship to the neutral zone and find carriage to take all the supplies to an vacant land somewhere in Jing. It'll be nice to have these pirates as her soldiers, but she'll get some recruits once she has a base of operations.

Gan Ning's patrol boat…

He's not singing anymore. For a long time he sang towards voyage across the Chang Jiang, but now he's in a terrible mood and don't feel like bring the good o' days back in his youth. He's getting old for things and is getting old with the corrupted life of his country.

"The river is quiet at a time like this. Maybe there's no joy sailing the Chang Jiang anymore after so many years. It's plague with the aftermath of the same incident that occur days ago and I still think what we did was not heroic. Perhaps, was all my efforts were just staged for that single moment we took the three cities of Jing? What does Shang Xiang think of me now and I haven't talked with her since she had returned to Wu and now she ran away and her brother ordered a edict to rescue her," Gan Ning thought.

Back in the pirate ship…

"We're about to rendezvous with the supply boat. Leave no one alive as we take the loot," the thug leader commanded. The pirates nodded and the closer they get near Wu's supply ship. Sun Shang Xiang is just as ready to rip them off.

Wu Supply Ship…

The soldiers haven't notice the pirates coming at their flank side. Five men guarding the left side of the ship were stuck by the arrows of the archers and more of them dart their way quickly causing the troops in alert.

"Pirates! We're under attack, don't let them take the supplies till reinforcements come!" the head soldier alerted.

"Now" The Pirates all docked the supply ship and charge after the troops they outnumbered. One Wu soldier quickly light the arrow with fire and shoot it up the sky for a signal.

Once Gan Ning and Ling Tong both witness the fire signal they both said in unison.

"The transport!" Gan Ning and Ling Tong thought.

The pirates successfully transferred the gold, weapons, and provisions to their ship only few men are wounded or dead by the defense of the Wu soldiers. They're in luck when Gan Ning's boat arrives as he jumped high to the supply ship and storm his way towards a few pirates. They're just like in his youth, taking loot and smuggling. They carefully planned out the pirate raid and he envies that, but Gan Ning was known to be the most feared of Bright Sails pirates.

"It's General Gan Ning, don't hold back men, retrieve the supplies!" the soldier shouted.

Wu tried to overpower the pirates and retrieve the supplies, but now the archers are ordered to burn the transport ship and they did by shooting fire arrows. Ling Tong arrives at the fiery scene alittle late to aid the remaining troops.

Sun Shang Xiang waste no time as she sneak up on one of the pirates and threaten him with her chakram on his throat.

"One false move and you'll die a headless loser. Start sailing the ship out of here, now!" Sun Shang Xiang said. Pirate tries to resist, but Shang Xiang coldly drag him to the naviagator and both of them did what they're told.

When the leader of the pirates who is the first thug noticed his ship is leaving with the loot while they're still fighting the Wu troops.

"What the…. who is the idiot commanding my ship?!" the pirate leader angrily snared.

Gan Ning engaged a duel with the pirate leader, but his opponent is still distracted from his ship leaving with some of the loot they stole.

"You're the idiot who does this amateur pirate prank and now you can get schooled by me or take your loss in jail." Gan Ning said. He tapped his sword on his shoulder lightly with a smirk.

The pirate leader snarl, looks like the perfect smuggling failed and he didn't know Sun Shang Xiang is on his ship taking the loot away from scum like the pirate leader and his thug of pirates.

"What are you waiting for Xingba?! Don't waste your time with small fry and stop that ship. Leave the rest to me," Ling Tong said.

The pirate leader is lucky that he don't stand a chance against Gan Ning in a duel, but Ling Tong's speed is going to make things worst for the pirate's punishment. Gan Ning look to find a bow and arrow then tie the rope on the arrow tightly and then shoot it straight into the pirate ship.

Sun Shang Xiang's big score…

Finally, she got everything she'll need to build an army. The gold, weapons, armor, and food are sufficient enough to travel away from the chaos and recruit troops. But, how will she draft women in the army and her lady guards are at Wu, but her brother will confiscate their ranks and they will no longer have their jobs.

"I'm offering you two a choice, join me and I'll give you the greatest fortunate in your lives. I'm going to raise an army to fight against Sun Quan of Wu," Sun Shang Xiang watches the two pirates look at each other and they laughed.

"You…a woman against Sun Quan? Hahahaha, you have no chance woman, but become his concubine or give him a child," the pirate navigator taunted.

"I am his sister, Sun Shang Xiang of Wu…" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Well, we don't want to get involve with family feuds, we're pirates," the other pirate stated.

"That's right, nothing but pirates who'll never understand a woman's independency," Gan Ning finally boarded the pirate ship to find out the person in command is no other than the woman he admire the most.

"Gan Ning," Sun Shang Xiang gasped.

"Good thing, I found her before Zhou Tai…." Gan Ning thought.

" I take it, you're here to send me back to my brother," Sun Shang Xiang assumed.

"No, I want those supplies to be transferred to my ship. They're funds for our military expedition," Gan Ning demanded.

"Those precious resources are nothing more than my brother's riches! Even if I gave it back to you, who do you think it really belongs to?" Shang Xiang said.

"You have a point, but listen, we really need those supplies because I believe your former love Liu Bei will be attacking us soon because…because…" Gan Ning stopped to think what he's saying about her relationship with Liu Bei. Honestly, he's not jealous and can understand that type of relationship means to her.

"It does not concern me anymore, I could careless if he attacks Wu. I lost everything because of that treacherous kidnapping plan," Sun Shang Xiang lowered her guard and stare at her friend.

"But, here you can redeem yourself! I beg you to turn over the supplies to us and I won't tell your brother where ever you are," Gan Ning reasoned with her. Is there little left of her loyalty to her brother that she'll send the transport back to Gan Ning.

"Gan Ning, why did you become a pirate?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Because all I want into joining a pirate crew is searching for adventure, but all that was the past and it's nothing like why I joined your brother because I'm reformed, I escape from the lies of my past," Gan Ning explained.

"So what if you join me Gan Ning, together we can escape from my brother and build an army against him? You can forget living into my brother's lies. He wanted you to suffer so he can take all the credit for his kingdom. You're just a tool to him, just like me," Sun Shang Xiang walked closer to Xingba and touched his cheat seductively.

Gan Ning turns to the two pirates who snicker. They're the lowest of the pirate food chain so it's best to get them off this ship before he gives the lady his answer.

"You two get off this ship and swim for your lives. You felonies will be captured when the Chai Sang navy gets here from Lu Kou," Gan Ning warned the pirates.

They jump off the ship and swim through the river. They already declined Shang Xiang's offer, but between Shang Xiang and Gan Ning, it's a private matter.

"Well…" Shang Xiang walked the back of the ship and scanned the moonlight.

"Shang Xiang, the pirate life isn't about adventure anymore, it's about terror, apathy, corruption, and all that crap which your brother is starting to turn this army into," Gan Ning glance as he said.

"You're right about one thing, my brother's kingdom is corrupted. Wouldn't the pirate life be better to roam free from being only a tool to one man?" Sun Shang Xiang turned back to Gan Ning and stare at him.

"So does that make me not a real hero? I've done whatever he said and survived in one piece," Gan Ning grunted.

"If you're fighting to save those you care dearly, then that makes you a hero. However, such a term is non-existence. I wanted to marry such a hero, but could never find anyone who truly label in that description. There is always a dark side in us all, Gan Ning," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"No..not anymore, I wash myself away from the darkness, clear, and purified. I fight for the people of Wu and not your brother. Guan Yu's death had nothing to do with what I contribute, but the bastard making us all responsible for it because of this land. Shang Xiang, I fight for you too. I wanted to win you over if I can be like people like Zhao Yun. Do I even fit to compare myself to him as a real hero? It's been getting into my mind for months after Ru Xu Kou," Gan Ning shrugged.

"You're such a hard on, Xingba. Desperately seeking my brother's admiration when you can't see the true in him. Why are all the men in Wu are like that!? This is why my brother will never allow us to get married!" Sun Shang Xiang complained.

At the supply ship…

"Well that takes care of the pirates, I hope Gan Ning recovered the supplies," Ling Tong thought.

Lu Xun's ship shows up to inspect the transport supplies. Only a few of the provisions are still in the ship and only half of them were took in the pirate ship.

"Admiral," Ling Tong bowed.

"We didn't make it in time. Where is the pirate ship heading?" Lu Xun asked.

"Gan Ning was on the pirate ship retrieving the rest of the supplies. The ship is heading south," Ling Tong reported.

"If he was on the ship, why didn't he comeback or perhaps there's someone else besides these pirates who is on board in that ship stealing their loot," Lu Xun look puzzled by the solution.

"Who could it be? I don't think Gan Ning set the whole pirate raid up in order to take all the gold and things for himself," Ling Tong crossed his arms thinking.

"It not Gan Ning, come on. The rest of you remain in the supply ship and give me a full report when I get back," Lu Xun commanded.

Meanwhile back in the pirate ship…

"Shang Xiang…I'm sorry, but I can not join you," Gan Ning denied. That's his final answer to his lover.

"So, that's how it's going to be…." Sun Shang Xiang muttered.

"I admire you, Shang Xiang. A lot, however…if I go back to that old attire, the future generations will never see in me as a real hero. I fought for my reform and can never go back to the days of pirating. Do as you wish with the stolen goods and I'll cover this up," Gan Ning confessed.

"Xingba…" Sun Shang Xiang looked at Gan Ning with a small glance.

They soon docked to the surface where her horse was stable on. There is a carriage where the pirates will put the supplies in when they succeed and she and Gan Ning put all the gold, food, and weaponry in there.

"I will not forget this moment," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Here, I want you to have this necklace. Keep it as a significant to my love for you," Gan Ning

"It's too important for me to have this. This means a lot to your true origin, Gan Ning," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Yeah, but when you get into the far south of Jing, you'll need it in order to build your own army and fight against your brother. There are people who oppose your brother's regime and they'll recognize what that necklace is. Good bye, my lady," Gan Ning said.

"….." Sun Shang Xiang watched Gan Ning return to the Pirate ship and sail back to the main transport zone of the river. Slowly his figure fades into the darkness.

She'll never forget this moment.

Next Pairing: Zhou Tai and Sun Shang Xiang (SSX arc concludes with the unexpected guy….)


	12. Zhou Tai and Sun Shang Xiang

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Sanguo

Romance of the Dynasty Warriors Pairings 2

Chapter 12: Zhou Tai and Sun Shang Xiang

* * *

Post Yi Ling….

"My lord, we search the entire province, but did not find your sister's where about," Bu Zhi said.

"Our morale been low since we suffered countless attacks from Shu and Wei. Cao Pi is sending envoys for his terms with us. Should we continue resisting Cao Pi and abandon our search for the princess?" Zhuge Jin asked.

"…." Sun Quan stress himself from a headache after listening to his ministers

Zhang Zhao stood besides him on the left and one of Sun Quan's wives Lady Bu to the right. Generals Zhou Tai, Xu Sheng, Quan Zong, and Sun Shao are standing to the right of the red carpet where the ministers stood the opposite side.

"We had a stunning victory at Guan Ling, it would be wise to take advantage of Wei's defeat then we'll discuss on how we'll find Lady Sun Shang Xiang," Xu Sheng suggested.

"My lord, it's your call. Shall we continue searching your sister or commence a counterattack against Wei?" Zhang Zhao said.

Sun Shang Xiang is all that Sun Quan has left in his family. Losing his father and brothers felt like losing one part of himself, but losing his sister can totally destroy his whole image.

"Dear, I know this has become irritating, but even I am concern of my sister in law," Lady Bu said.

"I can't believe she run away from me…" Sun Quan thought.

Suddenly, a man rush into the audience and bow to Sun Quan in front of his throne.. What is it this time?

"My lord, the envoy from Wei army has arrive," the man reported.

Everyone murmur as the react in the audience is mixed with opinions. Cao Pi must be desperate with his defeat at Guan Ling to send his envoy here for a reason.

"Escort the envoy into the castle," Sun Quan ordered.

"But, your majesty, Cao Pi doing this to drag ourselves in this difficult solution," Bu Zhi said.

"We must endure it…" Zhou Tai said.

"Huh?" Bu Zhi turn to the face of the silent warrior, wonder what a mere brute know of politics.

"We'll continue to endure Cao Pi's begging, in the meantime, request to continue searching for Shang Xiang, my lord," Zhou Tai said.

The envoy arrive inside the castle with three men and one of them is holding a scroll. That scroll could be Cao Pi's written on it.

"Greetings, King of Wu," the Wei messenger bowed.

"What does Cao Pi want with me now?" Sun Quan asked.

"He sends you a letter about his thoughts on your internal problems in Wu," the Wei messenger went forward to give the scroll to Sun Quan.

Sun Quan reads the letter quietly and Zhang Zhao peaked abit of what is written and his eyes grow wide with shock. Sun Quan's teeth squeeze hard showing a sign of frustration and agony. This Cao Pi is a man to provoke people easily, just what the hell does he know about his sister and why does that matter to Cao Pi.

"Ugh!" Sun Quan almost tear up the scroll, thankfully Zhang Zhao snatch it and read with interest.

"What does it say, my lord?" Bu Zhi asked.

"He's satisfied with our solution in Wu and ask us for their help in searching for my sister. But, that is not all…." Sun Quan glare at his brother in law.

"If Cao Pi finds Sun Shang Xiang, he'll use her as a ransom, forcing us a solicitation with Wei…" Zhou Tai answered.

"It doesn't matter, we'll succeed in finding your sister!" Xu Sheng urged.

"Leave it to us your majesty," Sun Shao said.

"No, you two shall remain here, I shall go search for Sun Shang Xiang alone," Zhou Tai sighed.

"Alone?" Sun Quan looked at Zhou Tai.

"Recently, there are rumors of a suspicious camp at Nan Hai. We did not go there to investigate it yet, but now it's a good time I'll go to Nan Hai on an inspecting task," Zhou Tai informed.

"My sister could be in a camp? Does that mean she's raising an army?" Sun Quan chocked

"It's probably an abandon camp since the last Shanyue War," Zhang Zhao assumed.

"The report doesn't lie. She must be in there raising an army, but for what purpose?" Zhou Tai said.

"You don't think she's…" Lady Bu gasped.

Zhou Tai nodded and Sun Quan grew more stressful of the matter, this is unbelievable.

The Wei envoy is still here and the messenger smirk and decide to reveal his lord's last words to the Wu sovereign.

"Emperor Cao Pi wishes you to invite him on the grand party tribute the death of Liu Bei. Wu is always welcome because we still believe you are our partner in chaos. We also preparing for the Anti Shu Campaign. Do not forget his terms or there will be consequences regarding to your missing sister," the Wei messenger announced.

"Get them out of here!" Sun Quan ordered.

He indeed had enough listening to his most dispensable rival's words. Furthermore, if the solution gets out of hand, rumors of a renewal alliance with Wei will surface.

"Thank heavens, Shang Xiang didn't settle in Wei territory we shall be able to find her in Jiao Zhou," Zhuge Jin said.

"But, if she is raising an army, then it looks like her intentions to start another Shanyue War is inevitable," Bu Zhi said.

"Do not temp me to bring up this matter! I want my sister back and refuse to attack my sister despite the barbarians she's leading!" Sun Quan slams his hand on his throne.

"Proceed," Zhou Tai bowed.

"You have your orders, Zhou Tai. Go to Jiao Zhou and bring my sister back," Sun Quan said.

Outside Jian Ye…

After the Wei envoy left, Zhou Tai prepare his horse and rode to the city gates. He thinks about that night with his lord where he reveals his feelings for the princess.

Flashback…

Sun Quan and Zhou Tai drank with merry during a feast. Sun Quan almost going to pass out from drinking too much, but Zhou Tai can still hold his mind on the alcohol system. After that, Quan begin to speak.

"Shang Xiang, it's my fault that she runaway from home because of me," Sun Quan whimpered.

"Do not feel so guilty about it. She made her choice…" Zhou Tai said.

"But, she's my only sister. Whatever happens to her…" Sun Quan was cut short when Zhou Tai grinned in front of him.

"I assure you, Zhongmou that your sister is the toughest female I ever met, since when she was little. I watched her everyday the same time I watched over you, my lord," Zhou Tai said.

"Will she be alright without us?" Sun Quan asked.

"Precisely," Zhou Tai nodded.

"It was a mistake to have her a part of my plan to taking Jing zhou. What sick bastard uses his own sister as a tool to his ambition?" Sun Quan shakes his head.

"That all the past, my lord. We got Jing zhou, so that matter is no longer an issue," Zhou Tai drank another slip of his wine.

"But, still…she left me…" Sun Quan drank his cup slowly.

"You know what, I thought about this for a long time, and now I'll tell you everything I see in your sister the moment you arrange her marriage to Liu Bei," Zhou Tai cleared his throat and announce his confession.

"Tell me, what do you see in my sister my best friend?" Sun Quan listened to his longest serving General.

"When she married to Liu Bei, I felt my heart was stolen from fate itself. But, upon watching her leave with Liu Bei, my eyes turned from passion to sorrow. I should have stopped you from allowing it to happen, but part of me understand you're doing this as a plot," Zhou Tai said.

"It's suppose to be a plot kept in secret, but regret not telling her the whole truth about it…" Sun Quan said.

"You're going to hate me for this. I really love your sister, the moment she grew into a woman, and I felt in love with her. The little flower is now an astonishing rose covered with the bright light of the Sun. I do not know what she truly feels in me, does she love me after all those years on her childhood? Am I being looked as a mere chauffer to her?" Zhou Tai said.

"You really love my sister? Why didn't you tell me that before I had that marriage arranged?" Sun Quan gasped.

"Because it is not my place to get involve with your political matters, also, you never allow anyone within Wu ranks to marry your sister. I felt, Shang Xiang was just a trophy and not the girl I always watch over. She not a kid anymore," Zhou Tai explained.

"Forgive me, my friend. I was a horrible brother…" Sun Quan apologized.

"Shang Xiang is still wandering at Yang Zhou. It's possible she raising an army against you," Zhou Tai said.

"Must I fight my own sister to end our suffering?" Sun Quan troubled by that unconvinced theory, worries him a lot.

"That will never happen. When I find her, I'll persuade her to disarm the army and return to Wu peacefully," Zhou Tai finished his wine and stood up looking determinate.

"You will bring her back, Zhou Tai? But, what if she resist?" Sun Quan glanced at his friend.

"She won't, because there's one weakness to her independent behavior. It's common her relationship with Gan Ning was intense," Zhou Tai smirked.

"You can't be serious! Shang Xiang had a relationship with Gan Ning?!" Sun Quan look shocked.

"It's suppose to be a secret because of Gan Ning's popularity in our army, but now he's dead and his death will force Shang Xiang to give up her free will," Zhou Tai said.

"I can't believe it. Knowing Gan Ning's profile, she could have almost end up…end up…" Sun Quan started crying.

"She sure made a lot of trouble with this scandal. Proves her immaturity to the Sun family is irrelevant. That's why you shouldn't have gained Xingba so much profit to his merits when his bad habits polluted my rose," Zhou Tai said.

"He's already dead, Zhou Tai," Sun Quan presumed.

"Yes, but Shang Xiang doesn't believe that. That will be her greatest downfall," Zhou Tai coldly stare at the cup.

Flashback ends….

Indeed, the death of Gan Ning really is a huge factor to getting her back to Wu. Gan Ning's popularity brought Shang Xiang some happiness after the kidnapping plot. It was the most secretive relationships in Wu with romantic folklores spreading, but to Zhou Tai, it's a bad seed that only makes matters worst to his rose's future.

At Jiao Zhou…

The trail is distance, he just passed Jian An and is at the canton province of Jiao. There are still so many Shanyue relatives living here and across the seas are islands which his lord has not yet decide to conquer them to further expand Wu.

There are a group of farmers he saw at the fields across the road. It makes him proud to see Wu's people in prosperity.

"Good day, sir," the farmer bowed.

"Have you been well?" Zhou Tai asked.

"Yes, the harvest here is plentiful for the season," the farmer said.

"Excellent, I'll report to my lord about this later," Zhou Tai said.

The trail continues to Nan Hai where Shang Xiang's hidden camp resides.

Nan Hai…

After months of building her military strength, it's time to show the world a new power is rising. She'll prove that women can be rulers and create a dynasty for diversity. If this succeeds she will make the grand history of civilization.

"Queen," a random warrior bowed.

"Are my troops well prepared?" Shang Xiang asked.

"They're ready whenever you command us, my lady. Your ladyguards are in the front row as you request," the warrior said.

"I feel so energic today! The enthusiasm of raising my own army just like my brother Bofu did when he conquered Wu," Sun Shang Xiang praised.

"My lady, give use the order to move our. Only you can give our tribe a better life after living in the shadows of your brother's greed," the warrior demanded.

"Just a moment, I want to see the strength of my troops," Shang Xiang walked out of her seat and went outside where the training grounds is locate.

When she view the number of troops, her ladyguards, Shanyue infantries, elite archers who once served her brother's army, and a few horsemen. She only lacks heavy weaponry and navy because those things need a higher fund of production. She won the hearts of the Shanyue tribes, thanks to her charisma and people often consider her Queen of Shanyue.

It's enough to start attacking a city. If there is one least defended city in Wu, then it's Gui Yang. She'll capture Jing first before she invades her brother's city. It will be nice to persuade Lu Xun to join her, but that's a greater challenge.

"My lady, there is a stranger in front of our gates the guards reported," another warrior reported.

"Who could this stranger be?" Sun Shang Xiang thought.

At the gate…

When Shang Xiang walk towards the gate entrance, Zhou Tai slowly emerge his face starting at his rose. Shang Xiang look at him annoyed.

"Princess…." Zhou Tai spoke a quietly tone.

"I'm a queen now. So address me as The Queen, or 'your' Queen. Have you come here to defect from my brother's side?" Sun Shang Xiang waited for a quick response.

"I come here to bring you back, my lady. Your brother and his entire family are worried sick about you. Our men fought and died during the aftermath of Yi Ling to search for you. We search for you almost every year until the rumors about this place you inhabit came into Wu," Zhou Tai said.

"I'm not coming back! Return to my brother and tell him to prepare for the worst of me," Shang Xiang snarled.

Zhou Tai chuckled; this is what he expect of his beautiful rose. She loves the tough talk persona and acts high like a devoted leader. If only she was promoted Queen of Wu instead of Sun Quan's wife.

"Well then, perhaps shall we have a drink for old times sake, Shang Xiang?" Zhou Tai requested.

"I'll grant you a moment to chat with me at my throne, but I have no interest in talking about returning to my brother. Guards escort him inside," Sun Shang Xiang said.

At Sun Shang Xiang's throne…

"So, Wu won a battle against Wei at Guan Ling and Zhang Liao died moments later at Wei," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Indeed, Cao Pi's horrible leadership cost the death of Wu's most fearsome opponent. But, there's more, he nearly try to capture Jiang Ling, but Zhu Ran's defense tactics gave enough time for Lu Xun's reinforcements to arrive. That makes two to zero for Wu against Wei. No matter how many troops Wei has, Wu is unconquerable," Zhou Tai took a slip of wine. Sun Shang Xiang laughed so hard at Cao Pi's faults.

"That's incredible for you guys to manage against Cao Pi's wrath twice. His father must be spinning in his grave by now," Sun Shang Xiang sighed.

"You heard about Liu Bei's death didn't you?" Zhou Tai assumed.

"No, so he died soon afterwards. Xuande, the least I can repay him for my debt is thanking him the way he treated me during the marriage," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I see…" Zhou Tai hide his dark expression on the matter.

"So my brother continues to have wars against the late Liu Bei's army, is he not?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"No, but he's thinking of reviving the alliance, however Cao Pi continuously send envoys to your brother begging a long term alliance and offer us half of Shu's lands if we help them conquer Shu. However, that doesn't concern me, what a matter is that you're safe. We all thought you must be at Wei territory. Cao Pi planned to capture you as a ransom," Zhou Tai said.

"Oh, what makes you and everyone at Wu think I runaway to Wei? That place is too crowdy to settle for a private estate. Over here is much better and the lands are free living close to the southern seas," Sun Shang Xiang drank her wine glaring at Zhou Tai.

"Nanmans could have invaded your privacy…" Zhou Tai said.

"All taking care of. I'm the Queen of Shanyue, not even the Queen of Nanman can stand a chance against the will of the Sun," Shang Xinag boldly said.

"You never changed since you were little," Zhou Tai thought.

"Well, I have enough drinking, feel free to make yourself at home till you leave tomorrow for Wu," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Wait, there's something I wanted to tell you before you go," Zhou Tai put his hand on Shang Xiang's soft skin.

"What's that?" Sun Shang Xiang stares at Zhou Tai coldly. He's just her brother's secretary to her eyes and no personal feelings felt inside her when he touches her.

"It's Gan Ning…" Zhou Tai said.

"Gan Ning? How is he faring?" Sun Shang Xiang sat back down her chair and glanced.

"Pretty much the heroic general he is now. People of Wu starting bring folklores about him after Yi Ling," Zhou Tai drank another slip of wine looking at Shang Xiang's glance. The rose still appear clean, as it has a thorn, because of Gan Ning.

"Then, he finally achieved his goal as a real hero, I'm proud of him," Sun Shang Xiang smiled.

"So was Ling Tong, he too shares the same admiration," Zhou Tai added.

"So, what's Gan Ning up to right now? Was he at the battle against Cao Pi?" Sun Shang Xiang grew more excited of the topic, but Zhou Tai remain dark and quietly answer her question.

"He's dead…" Zhou Tai answered.

"That's a joke. He might be playing dead with his pranks…" Sun Shang Xiang cut short of her sentence when Zhou Tai repeat himself.

"He's dead…."

"Is he really dead? Or do you have proof?" Sun Shang Xiang became annoyed of this.

"I was there that night and saw him killed while I killed his killer," Zhou Tai said.

"This really must be a joke! There's no way Gan Ning got killed that easy!" Sun Shang Xinag urged.

"His killer was an excellent archer…." Zhou Tai explained.

"That's no true, your telling me lies!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted.

"I never lied to my lord, admit it Shang Xiang. That necklace you wore on your neck belongs to Gan Ning. You should be pleased he fought an died for you," Zhou Tai stand up off his chair and walked closer to Shang Xiang.

"No…." Shang Xiang begin to shard tears.

"He died for you…" Zhou Tai whispered, holding his rose close to him. The thorn stuck into Zhou Tai's heart like a drop of blood interprets Shang Xiang's tears.

"Forgive your brother, Shang Xiang. He gave Gan Ning a respectable funeral and Ling Tong took Gan Ning's place," Zhou Tai said.

"Forgive him? You expect me to forgive my brother after everything he done?!" Her guards could hear Shang Xiang anger tone, but she dismissed them before the chat started.

"You can do whatever you want when you return to your brother. He still loves you and so were your nieces and nephews. Do you really want to abandon them or remain a misfortune forever by weeping over Gan Ning's death day by day," Zhou Tai said.

"…."Shang Xiang still cried.

"Don't weep for him anymore. Gan Ning doesn't want you to live in misfortune," Zhou Tai release his gripe on her and stared.

"But…" Shang Xiang could not accept the fact that Gan Ning died. He shouldn't have died that easy.

"Don't weep for him…" Zhou Tai raised his tone.

"….."

"You are very strong, Shang Xiang. You're my beautiful rose, since you were little, I called you my little flower," Zhou Tai embrace Shang Xiang closer.

"….."

"You grew fast in learning how to fight with Sun Ce and know the solution to tactics with Zhou Yu. I stayed at Sun Quan's side, but always watch you grow up. It's from here, I felt in love with you…" Zhou Tai confessed.

"You…love me…" Sun Shang Xiang stopped crying as she gazed at the dark warrior.

"Absolutely… my personal feelings don't lie. I waited patiently for years till finally your brother decided to have use get married once you return to him. He understands you want to start a family of your own, a live happily like you used to when you were little. I don't want to see you being a misfortunate beauty overwhelming Gan Ning's death," Zhou Tai said.

"Why? Why all of sudden you and my brother wanted control my life too many times?! My mother's illness was a dud, but now she passed away after that kidnapping plot," Shang Xiang shouted.

"No, you got it all wrong. Your brother made a mistake and wanted to make it up by having me as your husband. I beg you for the sake of your brother's happiness and yours, marry me," Zhou Tai said.

"You're just a mere chauffer to my brother, a brute with no class!" Shang Xiang utterly refused.

"I was promoted when your brother became King. Had a steady wealth if you call that class, your highness," Zhou Tai intimidated her.

"And still following my brother's orders like a zombie, how can I love someone like you?!" Sun Shang Xiang shook her head.

"It's for your own good, Shang Xiang. Don't value your life by raising these barbarians to wreak havoc the people of Wu," Zhou Tai urged.

"These people were the origin of our kin, how long shall my brother continue to look down upon the very heritage we're made of!?" Shang Xiang slammed the table knocking the wine off spilling it over.

"Only the uncivilized…" Zhou Tai resume his drinking.

"You can't force them to be civilized. It does not answer with power, but virtue!" Shang Xiang swear she'll lock Zhou Tai up as a prisoner, but her anger remains controlled.

"Virtue…" Zhou Tai scoffed, "Like what happened to Gan Ning and Liu Bei?" The moment he finished his sentence, Shang Xiang slapped him so hard in the face.

"Please leave…." Shang Xiang muttered.

Zhou Tai slowly move away from Shang Xiang and straighten up his sword and bowed to his rose.

"The slap doesn't change my feelings for you. If you still refuse to return to your brother, then let this be known, I will not be held responsible for what happens to you whether it's on the battlefield or duel. You brought yourself in this," Zhou Tai walked out of her throne.

Looks like a war has just been declared, but is Shang Xiang ready? She felt that much pain upon Zhou Tai's words. She looks vulnerable now and cried softly alone.

Outside Shang Xiang's camp…

It worked pretty well for Zhou Tai. Shang Xiang was left a vulnerable simple woman, no longer the proud tomboy, but a misfortunate woman loss in loneliness. It has to happen, because she's pursued true love.

Zhou Tai gets on his horse and take one last look at the camp. It already late at night and he'll be returning to Wu during the morning. If Shang Xiang decides to shallow up her pride, she'll return to Wu and marry him. Well, it's better than death itself.

Next Pairing: Zhang He and Zhen Ji. (Zhen Ji arc begins!)


	13. Zhang He and Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k.

A/N: Finally the time has come for Zhen Ji's arc. I've been busy with school for a while and also used up some of my free time playing the three kingdoms online game TS Online and Warriors Orochi. Before we start, please check out my Zhen Ji essay at Way of Musou forums. And now my lady, it's your turn to shine.

Zhen Ji: Why am I last?

SN: Because you're the number one female in my top 5 Koei women list, the main female in my fanfics and a mistress of tragedy.

Zhen Ji: Top 5? Who's rank second?

SN: Zhu Rong….

Sun Shang Xiang: Wait a minute, but I was before her so I demand 2nd place!

Zhu Rong: Aw, did daddy's little girl get upset.

SSX: Grrr….

Zhen Ji: They're fighting over the title of "strongest woman" again.

Zhao Yun: Thank heavens. Ma Yun Lu and Ginchiyo Tachibana aren't here….

SN: Ok, here we go!

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Chapter 13: Zhang He and Zhen Ji

* * *

At Ye castle….

She had done the inevitable. Once Yuan Shao's former subjects had stare at her all over the palace, she felt no signs of regrets. It's the only thing she could do after Yuan Xi abandoned her. The entire family felt shame and had resent her for such a cowardly choice. She could have chosen death, but because of how caring she was with the people of Ye after Cao Cao captured the city the reaction towards Yuan Shao's remaining families. The wedding will be held at the palace tomorrow, but right now none of her own family wanted to attend the wedding especially her grandmother who witness the incident and Lady Liu now consume herself in Cao Cao's care.

"My lady, did something irritate you at this time?" Zhang He showed up bowing to her and stood valiantly.

"Zhang He, is my husband still alive?" Zhen Ji asked. The question is very difficult for Zhang He to explain and it's not because he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Lord Yuan Xi maybe alive in your memory," Zhang He thought.

Two minutes, he didn't answer her question, but think about what kind of solution he brought himself in after switching sides with Cao Cao. Looking into Zhen Ji's eyes, he knew this would happen and if he met Yuan Xi and told him about it, he'll be beyond shame and curse the two other Yuan brother's incompetence.

"I see…none of the former officers will answer to me because of Cao Cao's son," Zhen Ji got up from her chair and walked towards the door to the hall.

"My lady, Lord Cao Pi wants to speak with you. He ordered me here for some reason," Zhang He spoke hidden his disappointed look behind the charismatic confident.

"Yes, that is why you are here Jinyi. Only you should sympathy to my decision," Zhen Ji said.

"Ji, you don't deserve this…." Zhang He stopped her by dragging her shoulder softly.

"Do I deserve abundance or remorse?" Zhen Ji grunted.

"You deserve freedom. Flee this place, go far away from Ji zhou," Zhang He winced, putting his face closer to Zhen Ji's.

"And abandon my family, the people of Ye, run away as a coward just like Yuan Xi?" Zhen Ji turned her face back into the hall leaving her room.

Zhang He follow her as the two walk across the hall and Zhang He continue to utter out his concerns as he spoke, "But, you're getting married to the young lord from the rumors about your beauty not your affection to the people of Ye."

"Then let it be said that my truce was an excuse to be alive," Zhen Ji coldly replied.

"Ji, I don't see this by an excuse, but by force. It's a violation, my lady!" Zhang He urged.

"And it's a violation to storm into a fallen city massacring women and children in Ye after Lord Shen Pei's final tribute!" Zhen Ji enraged by that moment before she met Cao Pi. Ye was half flooded and it's defenses are no longer impregnable. The moment Cao Cao's forces storm in blaze of glory, that moment just took her by shock.

"That's war, my lady. There's nothing I can do to stop such an incident gone out of control. It's not your place to decide those people's fate…" Zhang He sighed.

"They're innocent people who had nothing to do with war! What does that make Cao Cao? What about that massacre of Xu I heard from Yuan Xi?" Zhen Ji scowled.

Zhang He could not put any better words to protest the marriage. He bowed and thought such argument about war would be irrelevant to his ladyship resentment. As he turn to the opposite direction of the hall, Zhen Ji remind the day she heard of Zhang He's defection.

"Why did you join Cao Cao?" Zhen Ji questioned. Zhang He stopped before he could her the reason he joined Cao Cao.

"It's just like you said, my truce was an excuse to be alive," Zhang He answered.

"….." Zhen Ji stared at Zhang He for a minute. Ever wonder why these two are alike?

"My lady, I must return to the barracks and prepare for drill session," Zhang He said.

After he left, Zhen Ji thought about her conversation with Zhang He; surely he's the only one who understand her. But, Junyi's protest sounded like she's in danger of going by the path she chooses. Had she stayed with Yuan Xi during war, Cao Pi wouldn't have found her when she went to visit her relative. Death would have been a better option, but what about those who suffered from the siege?

"So, this is the helpless whore who stole my man's heart? Look at her, she's no different to me and yet she's getting married."

Zhen Ji walk pass the feminine voice who glare at her while her deafen ears does not make her pay any attention to what the woman said. The scornful younger lady chuckled as she watched Zhen Ji enter Cao Pi's new quarters. He now governs the city on his father's behalf. Everything is his now, thanks to Zhen Ji's submission.

"I thought you wouldn't be here, rather wait until our wedding day tomorrow," Cao Pi smirked.

"Oh, shall I come at another time? There's that scornful girl at the hall who was suppose to meet you," Zhen Ji raise her eyebrow as she said.

"Ah, my servant Lady Guo," Cao Pi said.

"Lady Guo?" Zhen Ji now know that woman at the hall was her. Just want was her problem?

Lady Guo stood right behind her the moment she entered the room. Zhen Ji could tell this just made her day. The problem with that woman's attitude has to do with the marriage.

"Please to meet you, Lady Zhen," Lady Guo bowed.

"……" First she got in a bad mood with Zhen Ji and then she changed her attitude into a polite mood in front of Zhen Ji.

"You may leave now, Guo Wang. Tell father I'll speak with him about my expansion plan," Cao Pi waved. Lady Guo leaves the room not before she put a hidden glare in front of Zhen Ji's face.

"What is so special about her beauty compare to me?" Lady Guo thought.

"Just what the hell is her problem giving me petty glares? Does she hate me that much?" Zhen Ji thought.

"Lady Zhen…" Cao Pi got up and walk slowly towards her.

There is nobody else coming into the room interrupting the young governor's business. Just Cao Pi and Zhen Ji, alone in a high class room that once was Yuan Shao's royal quarters. Zhen Ji clear her throat, she couldn't have thought Cao Pi wanted to take the early pleasure before marriage.

At the Barracks...

Zhang He's training wasn't essential. He couldn't concentrate at the fullest because all he can think about is Zhen Ji. Cursing himself for what really force him to defect to Cao Cao, he tear the dummy by shatter it with his Peacock Talon. He and Gao Lan were late to prevent Cao Cao from burning the granary at Wu Chao and that's not all, Guo Tu tried to slander Junyi by having his former lord charge both of them. If he turned himself in, he'll be dead along with Gao Lan. After everything Zhang He done for Yuan Shao during the Gongsun/Yuan war, all that numbskull did was abandon him for one major defeat.

"Zhang He, is something trouble you my friend?" Gao Lan asked. He finished the guard watch around town and decided to have some sparring with his friend.

Zhang He stopped one of his claws while the other struck in the dummy. Imagine, it's Cao Pi as the dummy and he stabbed the young lord with his unique weapon.

"Gao Lan, we could have won…" Zhang He raised his voice as he continue, "We could have won the Battle of Guan Du if that numbskull didn't put me to the blame of Wu Chao loss! If only we made it there earlier, Zhen Ji wouldn't have been in this current state!"

"I know how you feel, Junyi. But, think about what will happen to us if we stayed in Yuan Shao's ranks? Lucky we could have had our heads. Ever since we served Han Fu, the unpredictable always happen. Now we're serving Cao Cao, thank heavens we're still alive, that is more important," Gao Lan said.

"I would die in shame than exchange myself as a coward! Just look every other remnant see of Luo; A cowardly whore, yet she thought she did what was right for the people of Ye!" Zhang He snarled.

"Calm down, Zhang He! They're watching us!" Gao Lan restrained Zhang He before he gets livid.

"Curse them, all they think about is profit and not Ji's bravery," Zhang He shook his head.

"Zhen Ji is what kept our people hearts at ease, it's best to let it go, Zhang He. We have a duty to assign," Gao Lan said. His best friend and mentor set his training pike on the hanger and then patted Zhang He.

"Where are we being stationed at?" Zhang He asked.

"Xu Chang. The Prime Minister appointed Cao Ren as commander to attack Ru Nan. According to the information, Liu Bei's army is at Ru Nan," Gao Lan answered.

"Liu Bei's army…" Zhang He muttered. Then the thought hits him, if Liu Bei rebuilt his army, then someone behind the scenes is far more responsible for the contribution than the so called Imperial Uncle.

"When will we depart?" Zhang He took his other claw off the dummy.

"Tomorrow, could be the morning or afternoon," Gao Lan said as he was about to leave the barrack.

"Heavens no…not at Zhen Ji's wedding date," Zhang He groaned.

"I know and the Prime Minister doesn't tolerate those who do not follow his orders. It happened to Zhu Ling when he left Yuan Shao for Cao Cao before," Gao Lan reminded Zhang He what happened to Zhu Ling.

"Sigh, my lady …" Zhang He whispered. He wishes he could go to the wedding, but fate's cruelty catches up with the handsome warrior.

Later that night…

Zhen Ji honestly did enjoy Cao Pi's leisure. Her entire body felt different about it. She got exhausted from the activity. There were many thoughts about her rendezvous in Cao Pi's room. The son of Cao Cao had an amazing display of literature no doubt about it, he always brag about succeeding his father, but that's an expectation that comes in Zhen Ji's mind. What are his true intentions once he claims the succession?

"He's just like Yuan Xi's father…" Zhen Ji rubbed her head as she chuckled. The rest is emotional driving sexual tension from her soon to be husband. The cocky gentleman he was to all who serve him. But, what about that servant girl who just gave her mean glares?

A knock was heard from the door as she approaches it. Zhang He stumble upon his duty or his ladyship's happiness.

"My lady, how are you with Lord Cao Pi?" Zhang He bowed as he enter Zhen Ji's room.

"It's surely refreshing; I get to learn a lot about the lord's background. However, his personality nothing special just as I thought when he first saw me," Zhen Ji sat down on her bed crossing her hips.

"Did he…" Zhang He murmured.

"Did he what? Certainly, you're worrying about me aren't you Junyi?" Zhen Ji smirked.

"Yes, if that bastard violate you again," Zhang He gave a funny glared.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I am his, and his alone," Zhen Ji said.

"Why did this have to happen?" Zhang He clenches his fist in frustration. He's blaming himself for the choice he made at Guan Du.

"He, it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself of what immoral thing I've done. I made my choice to protect those I held dear," Zhen Ji sighed. She's getting irritate with Junyi's whining. It is not for him besmirch her.

Zhang He, knowing he can't take this anymore. It's time he reveals Zhen Ji the bad news.

"Luo, I'm not going to attend to your wedding tomorrow," Zhang He announced.

Zhen Ji was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. Just what the hell is going on? She expected Zhang He, one of the closes people she's acquainted with to play the part of her best man. Now he doesn't want to go because what she done? Zhang He presumes his ladyship demanding a reason to his decline.

"The Prime Minister has assigned me and Gao Lan to Xu Chang in preparing for the threat from Liu Bei's army at Ru Nan," Zhang He sighed.

"So, Cao Cao had finally decided to use your talents as a significant on joining him," Zhen Ji muttered.

"To be honest, I don't really want to do anything for Cao Cao. But…" Zhang He kneeled to Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji look puzzled by what Zhang He is doing, "I will do anything for you. Perhaps this is going to be my first contribution to my loyalty to you Lady Zhen."

"Why would you be loyalty to me when I am also loyalty to the Han? Junyi, you're fighting against the Imperial Uncle. Is that what I really want?" Zhen Ji questioned.

"You and I have the same loyalty that was intervened, that's why," Zhang He raised his face looking at Zhen Ji's expressionist concern.

"….." Zhen Ji got off her bed and walked to the small balcony in her room. She glance at the moonlight thinking about what Zhang He said when he mention intervened.

"It's true we share the same fate joining Cao Cao's army, but I'm not proud of it," Zhen Ji sighed.

"You don't have to be," Zhang He said as he joined Zhen Ji at the balcony as the two watched the stars brighten.

They watched for a few minutes in silence. Then Zhen Ji felt it was time for her to speak out to Junyi on how she really felt when Zhang He left Yuan Shao.

"Zhang He, when I heard that you defect from Yuan Shao…." Zhen Ji started talking. Zhang He slowly pay attention to what she about to reveal.

"And after Yuan Shao lost Guan Du and died of anguish. I felt my world was coming apart one by one; Yuan Xi's brothers fight over inherency, and when I thought about what happened to you, I felt abandoned, then when Ye fall and Yuan Shang's army flee, I couldn't think of what to do except staying with my family hoping they'll be alright until Cao Pi show up," Zhen Ji said.

"……" Zhang He was all too guilty to let that happen. If he saw Zhen Ji first, he'll help her flee the city to return to Yuan Xi, but that was too late.

"When he offer me to be his wife, I had no choice, however the thought of being abandoned show that I had courage to overcome that weakness, that courage was the people of this land I grew up helping them. If I choose to died, then I choose to abandon those people who are suffering from the chaos and will regret this in the afterlife. Even Yuan Xi would never forgive me on that," Zhen Ji tears started and Zhang He finally understands her true motivation.

"Luo, I take back what I said earlier. You sacrifice your beauty for Yuan Xi's sake…" Zhang He move closely to hold her tight as she wept.

"It wasn't meant to be, but the people…his family he left behind…" Zhen Ji sobbed.

"I understand now, Luo. Please, don't be hard on yourself anymore. You're not alone and I'm here for you," Zhang He said, hoping to comfort her with his words.

"Have I done what I thought was right or did the heavens scold me for whoring to save my own life?" Zhen Ji continues her despondent concerns.

"It's alright, my lady. You did the right thing and I support you for that choice. That's why I'm happy that you're still alive," Zhang He admitted. Death would be just selfish for Lady Zhen after all.

Zhen Ji looked at Zhang He's handsome, but girlish face. He looks serious when he gets manly. Only a few know the real Zhang He from the quirky girlish appearance and Zhen Ji is seeing the real Zhang He in front of her.

"I must attend to my duties by tomorrow. Good luck with your wedding, my lady," Zhang He gave a final bow and left her room.

Zhen Ji look back at the night view and feel at ease now that Zhang He supports her choice. They share a similar fate, but Zhen Ji's fate was more severe than Zhang He's.

After Zhang He left, he went to the barracks one more time where the dummy figure he tried to scatter is still there. He pictured the dummy as Cao Pi. Is he jealous or just frustrated by the outcome?

"No…all I want is happiness for Luo. I will not stump down to this guy's level," Zhang He thought. He then went to get his horse and join Gao Lan for tomorrow's duty.

Next Pairing: Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji


	14. Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own Dw/Rot3k.

A/N: Boy have I taken my entire free time on TS Online? Let's get on with the next chapter of Zhen Ji's arc. Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji was the very first DW pairing for Lady Zhen in the DW community. Here's her thoughts on Xiahou Dun's new look.

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Chapter 14: Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji

* * *

Zhen Ji spends her entire life in Ye castle, where her quarters are in the newly built tower next to the main castle. Ye is propitious, yet its beauty remain isolate with the other great cities of the Han. Cao Cao is preparing to attack the south, much obvious, Liu Bei who is taking refuge at Liu Biao's. With a vast powerful army after the Yuan fraction was assimilated, the Han dynasty's climax is inevitable. Alas, she will live as part of the Cao family's rise to power and her son shall inherit a great legacy. But, is this supposes to make her proud?

"Mother?" Cao Rui walked to his mother's room. It concerns him about his mother and father's relationship together. Why she didn't spend much time together with his father and himself. He always attended with his father on inspection trips, yet his mother never joined.

"Yes, that's my son's sweet voice. He matured faster than I had expected with people like Cao Chong who is also young," Zhen Ji thought. Not looking at her son, but look at the viewing balcony where she watches the entire city's cosmetic.

Cao Rui blinked, his mother look pale as the white winter staring out the environment for an hour after he came, so he called out to her again, "Mother, are you alright?"

Zhen Ji gasps as she turns around to face her only son. Worried as he is, she slowly emerge a motherly hug which confused her son in amusement. Although, he is her son, Cao Pi as full legislation of her son's birth right. She has no real control of her son.

"Mother, I've been hugged many times, but never have I've been hugged for no reason. What's wrong with you mother? I came here to bring you the news of Grandfather's council," Cao Rui said.

"Just remember that hug means a lot to me, my son," Zhen Ji said.

"I know you love me but, shouldn't you do that a lot with father?" Cao Rui sighed.

"I've hugged your father many times, that shows a lot to my love," Zhen Ji said in an awkward tone.

"Does love make our family perfect?" Cao Rui asked in curiosity.

"Your Grandfather loves everyone in this family, it perfectly symbols the strength of your father," Zhen Ji said. Then she disengaged the hug and went out to the stairway hall from her room.

Cao Rui is still young to not know the true meaning of love. Yet, he believes his mother truly love his father.

On the way downstairs at the hallway, she releases her real thoughts on her son's concerns. It pains her to hide it, because Cao Rui is too young to understand sorrow.

"If Pi and I were that close, then I would have always been with you everywhere my son…" Zhen Ji thought.

Cao family is far from perfection. There are some of the most hideous truths about the family's darkest empathy. This family is so big half of the wives were formerly wives of the defeated men. And half of the Sons of Cao are even more ambitious than the Great Cao.

At the hall of Ye castle…

This castle couldn't have been more futuristic if not for her husband's efforts after Cao Cao conquered Ye. The secret plan is exactly the tower and a new district that is consume of rich nobles while the old district is where the poor are at. Zhen Ji felt pity that the poor has no equal consistency with the rich, but that's how her life is with rich nobles.

When she gets into the courtyard, there is a man that looks familiar yet the hair is different as if it was cut. The man wears an eye patch, so it must be Xiahou Dun. He looks different and no longer has a scimitar he always wields.

When the two of them cross each others paths, they didn't exchange eye contact just passing by until Xiahou Dun becomes sincere to her presence. Zhen Ji responds with a smirk and suddenly speak out to her impression of Xiahou Dun's new look.

"My my, have you spark a new groovy, General?" Zhen Ji vaguely assumed.

"This isn't some kind of joke, Lady Zhen. I change my looks because I want to look different from my brother Yuan. If you find this impressive, then I have no interest in getting ladies to woo me like cousin Mengde always did," Xiahou Dun scoffed.

"I'm not wooing you; I'm just totally surprised in the change of pace. Knowing more about you, you've lost your eye from Cao Xing, but killed the poor bastard before he can reward his deeds to Lu Bu," Zhen Ji crossed her arms staring at the one eye freak.

"I don't care about that anymore. With one eye to see all, I'm still a man to be feared. This new look won't change that," Xiahou Dun turned after he said. There is enough insolent to assume he changed his personality to become one of those pretty boys like Zhang He. If anyone could be wrong, Xiahou Dun will tear anyone apart. His furious behavior is very improper, but which is worst, her husband's perfectionist attitude or Xiahou Dun's psychotic behavior. He doesn't like Guan Yu and hates that his name spread all over this force while he's still Cai Yang's murder.

"Will you excuse me, my Lady; I must attend to Cao Cao's council; by the way, your son is becoming such a talented boy for his age. I hope my son and him shall work together ensuring the future of the Cao family," Xiahou Dun said.

Before he can make his way to the audience, Zhen Ji rushed to join with him. Meeting councils aren't her personal activities, but it would be nice to fill her in on the southern campaign.

"Don't just end our conversation yet, I'm joining with you to the council while we talk more about your new look, General," Zhen Ji drag her arms on Xiahou Dun playfully.

"Whatever…, I'm in a very serious mood and it makes me paranoid," Xiahou Dun sighed.

"I like serious people, General and that is referring to you," Zhen Ji grinned.

Cao Cao's meeting council...

Everyone already there except Sima Yi, nobody knows why he's absent. But, Cao Cao doesn't care since he had enough advisors and strategists at his disposal.

"Now we're all set for the Southern Campaign. Liu Biao has passed away leaving his youngest son in charge courtesy the Cai family. They will commend to surrender to my ranks while we pursuit Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang," Cao Cao announced.

"Who is Zhuge Liang?" Zhen Ji whispered at Xiahou Dun.

"He's that bumpkin from Long Zhong. He indeed is clever…clever enough to piss me off on my defeat at Bo Wang," Xiahou Dun quietly snarled.

"He was defeated?! " Zhen Ji took a shocked expression. Liu Bei won an impossible battle against Xiahou Dun, yet Dun was accompanied by the other generals who are already famous after the Battle of Guan Du. Why didn't her son tell her about this? If Liu Bei was that powerful, it couldn't have just been Zhuge Liang, while Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were known to be very formidable powerhouses, but with so little talent in Liu Bei's army, it's amazing how the change of power play turned from Cao Cao to Liu Bei.

Upon learning more about the recent events, she sees the man who switched sides to Cao Cao named Xu Shu but the guy felt depressed of being here. What the hell is going on?

"How did my husband take of this news?" Zhen Ji asked. Xiahou Dun give a glare at the wife of the man who made a joke out of Xiahou Dun's defeat.

"Your husband made fun of me and said that I always get out of control and lose focus on the solution going on. I was…careless…" Xiahou Dun muttered.

"Wasn't that ironic? Besides, we have no idea what this Zhuge Liang is capable of. If it was my husband out there, he'll share the same humiliation as you if not worst," Zhen Ji said.

"You're sharp for an intelligent woman, my Lady," Xiahou Dun chuckled.

"I grew up studying, not linger with jewelries and such. Don't get me started on courting men for pleasure. People in this council often look at me as one of the whores," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"That lady over there keeps staring at you, Ji. Don't let Pi's lapdog win the favor," Xiahou Dun nod his head at the direction where Lady Guo is. She's next to Cao Pi and is watching Zhen Ji while Cao Pi too focused on his father's speech while whispering to Cao Zhen.

"Oh, she's just pissed off about not getting any babies to make besides Pi keep trying his hardest to get his manhood work on that pussy," Zhen Ji taunted, trying to imitate Guo Wang's jealousy.

Xiahou Dun burst out laughing, causing the entire audience focus on Xiahou Dun. Cao Cao is taking aback by his serious cousin's odd laughter.

"Uh, Dun. What's so funny?" Xu Zhu asked.

"Hahahah, oh that's a classic! Never have I seen humor this sick!" Xiahou Dun thought. He changed his serious mood into a joy of calm and excitement. Did Zhen Ji just tame the beast?

"It's already everyone. Xiahou Dun been having a bad day so I cheer him up a bit," Zhen Ji mischief smile stunned the audience.

"Luo just what the hell did you tell him about?" Cao Pi thought glaring at his impossible wife. His servant just stare at Zhen Ji with death threaten looks.

"Dun never was that refreshing and he's so serious, he's now laughing. Laughing about what?" Xiahou Yuan glanced at his brother.

"What is so funny about Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang making a fool out of my army?" Cao Cao give a terrified look.

"Hhahaa, no cousin…it's …it is not that…oh god…hahahahaahha!!" Xiahou Dun continued laughing.

"Lady Zhen sure has the power to change our most fearsome general after his loss," Zhang Liao said. Just looking at the one eye freak from changing his hair and outfit and now can take such a joke that he don't know what's so funny it's about.

"Excuse me, my Lords. I must dismiss myself from the inconvenient. He's just having a bad day…" Zhen Ji bowed. And look at Xiahou Dun one more time who still laughing and she turn to look at Lady Guo giving thoughts like "I want to kill this slut so bad!"

"You just don't know when to keep your own mouth shut, Ji! Be grateful you're still alive…still alive…" Lady Guo angrily thought.

Zhen Ji closed her eyes and then slowly leaves the meeting. She got everything she know about the incident except one missing piece of the puzzle. What really made Xiahou Dun so pissed after his loss?

"If Liu Bei is winning his battles then who in his army is the most efficiency of that force who is making theses battles so difficult and pissing Xiahou Dun off?" Zhen Ji thought. Carefully it puzzled her when the Liu Bei army was defeated before the battle of Guan du and then re emerge at Ru Nan and took refuge in Liu Biao's territory and meeting Zhuge Liang. Things are getting interesting now.

Next Pairing: Cao Pi and Zhen Ji


	15. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, but Koei and WuOmega Force been doing a bad job with our Dynasty Warriors lately, but DW 6 will still be fun once it comes out next year.

A/N: Forgive me for the long delay; it was fall semester finals two weeks ago and now I'm about to test myself whether all that writing exercise improve my fanfiction story telling. Zhen Ji arc is approaching it end and so is Romance of the DW Pairings 2. It's finally down to two chapters left. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji is next.

Cao Pi- I've been making my appearances in both of Zhen Ji's pairings. Zhang He is just a whining little emo who lives to regret joining my father because he's in love with Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun has been a disappointment.

Zhen Ji- Zihuan, why do you always have to act like everything you said is certain? I find it nothing wrong with Zhang He defecting which in fact I forgive him. Xiahou Dun isn't perfect, what do you expect? He's one of the toughest officers your father trusted.

Cao Pi- Dun is useless…

Zhen Ji- Whatever…

Lady Guo- You are useless as well…

Zhen Ji-……

Cao Pi- Shall we begin the chapter? It's my spotlight and I expect my fans to be satisfy with the latest chapter.

Zhen Ji- You only have fans because of me…

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Chapter 15: Cao Pi and Zhen Ji

* * *

Xiang Yang….

Zhen Ji decided to join the southern expedition in order to find out who is causing such a disturbance among Liu Bei's officers. When she finally arrived at Xiang Yang, Cao Cao was greeted by the man responsible for Liu Zong's surrender…Cai Mao.

"Welcome, Prime Minister!" Cai Mao greeted and bowed down to his new master.

"Forget the formal greeting. Where did Liu Bei escaped?" Cao Cao asked.

"Unfortunately, he flee along with a thousand of peasants as refugees. They're heading east to Jiang Ling according to my spies," Cai Mao informed.

"Is he foolish to gather innocent lives during the midst of being a fugitive?! That Liu Bei…," Cao Cao shook his head.

"And that's not all, he is charged in several accounts of treason and not accepting Liu Zong's succession. He's a wanted man by us, Prime Minister. I beg you allow lord Wen Pin to lead a pursuit unit at chase Liu Bei?" Cai Mao bowed after he request.

"Then it's arrange; Xu Zhu!" Cao Cao called out.

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao," Xu Zhu bowed.

"Deploy a pursuit unit and have Wen Pin join you and chase Liu Bei to Jiang Ling. I'll be sending the main army later on," Cao Cao ordered.

Xu Zhu went to follow his lord's orders while Cao Cao is still with Cai Mao, Lady Cai show up and bowed to Cao Cao.

"Lady Cai, you look glorious," Cao Cao smiled.

"As you are dynamic Prime Minister," Lady Cai said. When Cao Pi and Zhen Ji show up, they two bowed to Lady Cai.

"My lady, it's just like my father said. You are glorious and I wish to see women this beautiful in Jing," Cao Pi grinned.

"You flatter me, young man. Cao Cao, your son indeed have such a way with women," Lady Cai chuckled.

"Hahaha, Pi is making me feel so old. My son, what brings you here?" Cao Cao asked.

"I heard you send an army to pursuit Liu Bei. Shall I take half of the main force to be the commander of this expedition Father?" Cao Pi hoped this will be the moment he'll capture Liu Bei and become the hero of the southern expedition as he wait for his father's answer.

Cao Cao thought about it as he pause and study his son's eyes. Cao Pi resembles Cao Cao's charisma and ambitious attitude. Ever since Cao Ang died, Pi made quick progress to deserve the right to be the successor to the Cao family.

"Ah, what's the rush, my Son? We just got here and our main force needed a break before we resume the march. I mean, this is Liu Bei we're talking about…hehe," Cao Cao nervously glanced at his son.

"……" Cao Pi couldn't bear his father's laziness, but it can't be helped. Victory is at hand and why waste time with two new useless people who failed to kill Liu Bei before they got here.

Zhen Ji and Lady Cai stare at each other. Neither one of them greet and Lady Cai got started by Zhen Ji's extraordinary looks. Guo Wang comes into play as she watches the two women interact.

"You're Zhen Yi's daughter. I can't imagine a woman like you look….perfect," Lady Cai said. Perfect, especially the small mold on Zhen Ji's upper cheek. Lady Cai could only amuse the visible amount of skin revealed on Zhen Ji's dress. Is this a social woman or whore who just happened to survive because of her looks.

"I'm fairly average compare to talent women like yourself my lady," Zhen Ji shrugged.

"Aha! Yes you are, so why the lame sentiment, Ji," Lady Guo amusingly thought. She's loving this humiliation very much. Lady Cai did the contribution with her brother while Zhen Ji is still nothing compare to Lady Cai.

"But with this much beauty you've totally dominate me in that prospect," Lady Guo grinned.

"And she's my wife that struck me like lighting from the heavens. The most valuable achievement after the Yuan's demise," Cao Pi slowly glasp Zhen Ji's chin with his hand and gently rubbed it with lustful scorn.

"My..lord…" Zhen Ji bear the scornful lust of her husband as the thought of apathy clouds her feelings.

"I can see that she's too good for the Yuans. Don't you agree, Lady Cai?" Cao Cao looked at Lady Cai as she nodded.

Lady Guo had enough of watching a short clip of supermodel as she went across the hall wandering the castle until her lord gives her new orders.

An hour later at the palace that night…

"The Chang Jiang flowing through moonlight makes this city impressive for it's metropolitan," Cao Pi took a slip of wine while he resort musicians to entertain his observance. Zhen Ji glance at the nightly sky conserving her thoughts before and after she got here.

"During dinner, everyone been talking about Liu Bei and why he is label for treachery. But what kind of treacherous man who let innocent refugees follow him? It doesn't make any sense and what really made Liu Zong surrender to Cao Cao? That woman's mood was hideous that I assume the surrender was just a plot to catch Liu Bei's army off guard," Zhen Ji looked hard in the moon while her husband place his cup of wine on the platter his servant Lady Guo is holding and place his arms around Zhen Ji.

"Have you ever thought of moving here with me, Ji? You can stay in Ye all you like, but after this expedition, our son and myself will be moving here to further my goal as the successor by conquering the rest of the south," Cao Pi place a small kiss and motioned his lips smoothly on her neck. Has she ever felt this insecure with her body? Cao Pi has all the advantages of inmate sensation. Has this guy been smutting with girls at his age before he met her? Yuan Xi was never like this when she is engaged to him, only a starved female would want this much pleasure, this much luxery and power. But not like this.

"Forgive me my lord. I still wanted to watch over my family at Ye," Zhen Ji sighed. Cao Pi stop his teasing slowly move her face to face with him.

"This is your family, Zhen Ji. You, me, our son, this expedition and the power we gasp," Cao Pi corrected her.

"……" Zhen Ji knew from the very beginning that she must endure this solution as long as possible because there's no other option except death. But choosing death while leaving her family not notified of her safety is a selfish choice along with not repaying Yuan Xi's forgiveness by getting the remnants of the Yuan family sparred. The greatest challenge is Cao Pi's motivation. She dare not to disagree with him, but only speak her opinion on the subject.

"Your family were rich, but they were supporters of a flawed family where as the Cao family are considered the most powerful. When my father met the Han Emperor, he was destined to control the authority of this land. We're the most competent family, Zhen Ji. I know you are here with me to watch my family unify the land and bring these people to a new age of civilization. Admit it, Ji. This is the only family you can make a name of yourself. You've made the right choice I assure you, my wife," Cao Pi stated.

"What makes you think the choice I pick made me happy? You don't know how I truly feel and I'm tired of lying to my son about us…" Zhen Ji thought.

"Guo Wang, leave us," Cao Pi voice turned distorted. He's getting impatient with Zhen Ji's silence.

Lady Guo bowed and left the two alone, but before she head to the garden on the walk way to the castle, she take another look at the pair. It's pure amusement at it's finest. She could enjoy eavesdropping the conversation, but she knows her lord will have time to get her own share of the fun. For the record, her rival's fate is sealed. She chuckled and exited the garden in darkness.

A few minutes of silence and Cao Pi release his grip on Zhen Ji. He made all the preparations for their future and without a doubt on his mind, he will succeed greater than his father. He won favor of the friends of his family, got a heir to the next line, and the best woman. Now all that's left is the southern expedition and nothing will stop him from reaching his future goals. If Zhen Ji felt so doubtful then why even bother to live? He thought she'll be satisfy with everything in Cao Pi's power to make her happy. Why is she still in doubt?

"I know it, Ji. You are doubting me…" Cao Pi crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Lord Cao Pi, to tell you the true……" Zhen Ji paused before she could finish the sentence. How will she explain this to her husband? The word doesn't comprehend love and it terrify her. She respects him, but that is not love. She obeys him, but that's different to her true motivation on being his wife.

"The true is that my family is too good for you, isn't that what you are going to say?" Cao Pi assumed.

"….it's hopeless, I don't know how long I have left to endure this. His statement is beginning to have a point," Zhen Ji thought.

"Hahahahaha!" Cao Pi laughed uncharacteristically.

Zhen Ji nervously shrugged at the laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You don't trust me enough I presume," Cao Pi shook his head and turn away from his wife.

"That's not it! I'm just worried about my family," Zhen Ji urged.

"You should worry about yourself," Cao Pi countered. His tone now serious with strict comment on his wife's responsibilities as a member of the Cao family.

"My son was given to you my lord as the only thing to contribute. You wanted this now let me get what I want," Zhen Ji begged.

"What is it you want that wouldn't cause the court a problem, my wife?" Cao Pi turned back to glare at Zhen Ji. He knows everyone in the court is having a problem about Zhen Ji. She does something that cause trouble, most likely something that is tolerable.

"I better make it satisfying for his desires to be successor or else…" Zhen Ji thought.

"What do you want Zhen Ji?" Cao Pi patiently waited for her response.

It may seem ridiculous to her husband, but the people would not acknowledge Zhen Ji's kind heartiness in her hometown because she's married to a bastard. She wants Cao Pi to be what she wanted for once and give the people a different opinion about her marriage.

"I want you to search everywhere for ladies of chaste beauty to make your progeny abundant," Zhen Ji said. Inside Zhen Ji's mind screamed 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!?' Is this what she really wanted? Make Cao Pi expand his own lineage since Guo Wang couldn't get any children and only Zhen Ji had gave him one.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Cao Pi stare at her puzzled by her request.

Zhen Ji hoped this could escape the consequence of her forced marriage. There would be other women that matched her and Cao Pi will no longer focus on Zhen Ji instead he'll focus someone just like her and could bear him a child as his future successor; from there Zhen Ji won't suffer worst from being a traitor to the Han.

"I know, it will bring competition to your favor. Every woman is equaled in beauty and you have plenty of options on who would next inherit your legacy," Zhen Ji said.

"What you said makes sense. Very well, Ji. I will grant your request. You do know that I wanted a great family of my own to succeed the next in line of Cao family history. Upon the arrive to Jiang Dong, my family shall achieve unification and last, but not least…peace," Cao Pi calmly rub her soft check.

"My lord, your grace is immerse," Zhen Ji glanced after she praise. Her thoughts continue to scream within her consciousness. What is she up to? There will be a time she put her whole life on the line for her beauty and if she lose, she'll positively die. Competition can be a good and bad thing. She doesn't want any part of this only finding a way out.

They spend a couple of more minutes together in the garden and went back into the castle. Cao Pi went to attend to a private meeting leaving Zhen Ji alone in guest room. He's probably going back to entertain his pleasure with Lady Guo. This gives her time to think about what is going to happen once the expedition continues in the morning.

"Zhuge Liang is Liu Bei's strategist he recruited a few months ago and is the cause of Xiahou Dun's losing battles. But Xiahou Dun said he fought someone in a duel and was tricked upon the opponent's taunt and valor. Zhang He told me it's the same person who killed Gao Lan at Ru Nan a few months after my wedding. Who could have done this and why? Compare to what is happening right now, it's impossible for Liu Bei's army to fight in such a pitiful disadvantage. Only a fool could challenge an impossible obstacle. They have no chance nor there is no hope to survive. So it has come to this…alas the dynasty will fall and I've done more damage than healing it's glory by being a wife to a cruel family no different than the Yuans," Zhen Ji thought. She take up her flute and begin a emotional instrument that chant the moonlight's sorrow.

Meanwhile at the shipyard…

"That's a lot of ships to be set on this harbor. The Jing navy is impressive," Lady Guo said.

"Cai Mao is giving the rank of Admiral, but I will be in charge of my own fleet once our training is complete," Cao Pi said.

"My lord what have you been talking to Zhen Ji about when I left?" Lady Guo asked.

"She wants me to expand my harem. Heh, never thought she would be the one interest in competition," Cao Pi grinned.

Guo Wang took this a surprise and she smirked evilly. The lady has just challenged a favoritism contest. She's messing with the wrong woman this time. Lady Zhen will soon regret it. Once Lady Guo dispose Zhen Ji, she'll be the only one left standing as Cao Pi's empress. Is there no hope for Zhen Ji to survive the chaos?

Final Pairing: Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji


	16. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3K.

A/N: We're finally in the last chapter of this fic. It's a shame that the previous chapter has very low hits. Seems nobody liked the Cao Pi x Zhen Ji chapter as I anticipated. That chapter is suppose to encourage readers on Zhen Ji's endurances into serving the Cao family and her honest behavior with Cao Pi. Now all I have left is Zhao Yun. Some of this come from the Zhao Yun Chinese 3k comic, thanks to my translator.

Zhao Yun: If my chapter doesn't do her romantic life to justice then Zhen Ji is truly the weakest female character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

Zhen Ji:……

SilentNinja: By the way, Zilong. You're going to use the DW6 outfit in this chapter. I still don't like it….

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Chapter 16: Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji

* * *

Chang Ban…. 

Bloody slope is what this place is called. The ground fill with blood and dead bodies of innocent peasants and brave soldiers. Cao Cao's soldiers are attacking the retreating Liu Bei army when the solution has become beyond impossible to resist. So little hope of the helpless and only some has survive.

"Yuanrang, is this the man?" Zhang Liao asked.

An unit from the other side of the slope observe a single man surrounded by less than a hundred troops. These nameless soldiers were taken aback by the man's prowess. There are a few who could last long enough to make their escape from death while others refuse to go the cowardly way and follow orders under Cao Cao to capture that man.

"A single man surrounded like a rabid wolf being the prey," Xiahou Dun stated.

"From the looks of it, our troops the prey and he becomes the hunter…" Zhang Liao said.

"Meh, he's just luck, Wenyuan! Our men were supposedly highly trained elites. We started five thousand at the first pursuit and that bastard murdered our officers to struck confusion and demoralization of that unit. If we reinforce those five thousand then Liu Bei has no chance in hell to escape!" Xiahou Dun argued.

Xu Huang joined the two generals and watch as he thinks about that man's potential. Who is this man? Why isn't he fleeing like the rest of the Liu Bei army?

"Gongming, where the hell is Cao Cao?!" Xiahou Dun asked. He is still enrage by the continuous demoralization of the troops watching that single man slaughtering at will.

"The Prime Minister at the hills on the other side of the battlefield with Jia Xu," Xu Huang answered.

"What ever our lord is up to, we're still standing by to await his orders," Zhang Liao said.

"Did he make up his mind to capture that scoundrel?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"No, our orders are to capture him alive. No one is to object his lord's authority," Xu Huang said.

"His authority to have our men charging towards their unnecessary demise! Damn it all!!" Xiahou Dun uncontrollably threw the private's spear he snatched out towards the crowd of soldiers fighting the lone warrior.

"His form of display shows no blind spot. What extraordinary martial art…" Xu Huang said. He is overwhelm by that man's style.

"Definitely different to my style, Gongming," Zhang Liao added.

At Cao Cao's side, he watches as his men tried their best to capture the warrior. Moments ago, he learned that warrior's name is Zhao Yun and broke through the front lines several times gathering the peasants to their escape. This is what Cao Cao has been looking for after years of searching for talented officers. This man is the true example of the perfect soldier unrivaled by many of Cao Cao's best. The man's motivation is saving those who had nothing to do with the chaos and those who don't leave their assistance behind.

"What do you think, Wenhe? His might is most impressive," Cao Cao said.

"Impressive indeed, but vicious also. He shows no remorse," Jia Xu said.

"Just like the strategist you did against me," Cao Cao smirked.

Moments have passed and the soldiers have been warn out of their stamina. This is the perfect opportunity for Zhao Yun. One more break through to rescue the remaining peasants and he must flee to Liu Bei and the others. True Loyalty is at his side. It disgust him to see Cao Cao's troops in Han uniforms all are a bunch of puppets terrorizing innocents. Even if he continues killing officers serving Cao Cao, there is no excuse to his point of view.

"…." Zhao Yun scan around to see three peasants helplessly surrounded by soldiers. They must be the last ones left to flee. Without hesitation, he dash through the crowd swing his spear like a motion typhoon.

"Uggh…help us!" the commoner cried.

While Zhao Yun dashes through the mob to rescue the last remaining peasants, Zhen Ji arrives after she met Zhang He from the woods. Her horse stopped next to where Cao Cao and Jia Xu are. As soon as she look down to the massacre, the sheer amount of carnage display. It's the most barbaric display of violence she'll never forget. The horrible fate those innocent peasants suffered makes Zhen Ji frown. She'll pray for them to redeem their lives later when she gets back to the city. More importantly, there's a lone figure making it's way to the three helpless individuals.

"That man running towards a crowd of soldiers; Who could it be?" Zhen Ji thought. She took a clearer look. It's hard to identify him when his face is focusing on the peasants. But, a few things she sees show hints. The color of his hair is familiar, but not the headband.

Zhao Yun finally made it to aid the last of the peasants make their escape from the mob of soldiers. Lengthen his stance facing directly at Cao Cao's army with the peasants behind his back; Zhen Ji now gets a better look at the officer and the appearance becomes more familiar. It couldn't have been HIM. The same man she met long ago before her marriage off to the Yuans.

"So it was you all along….." Zhen Ji gaze at the face of the warrior.

Zhao Yun check to make sure no one breaks through his defense as he turn to the three peasants, "Hurry now, get away from this place and take shelter at Jiang Ling!"

"R..right, we can't thank you enough for saving us! We'll be indebt to you," one of the commoners said. The three of them ran leaving Zhao Yun alone with those demoralize soldiers of Cao Cao. With much less morale left, the troops will desert Cao Cao.

He moved back slowly as he draw his Dragon Eye spear left to right scanning the solution. When he look up the hills, he sees one of his opponents from Bo Wang. How delighting of Yuanrang joining his big sideshow as the main guy! Hope he enjoys it while it last. There will be plenty of other things he'll show Xiahou Dun what he is capable of. He brought two buddies with him, Xu Huang and Zhang Liao. He heard of those two as Guan Yu's friends.

"He's staring at us," Xu Huang said. Xiahou Dun is still furious watching the cocky bastard intimating him.

"Another way to lower the morale of our troops," Zhang Liao nodded.

Zhao Yun then look to the other hill where three figures stood and one of them is a woman. He stopped moving and stare at the woman. She wore a dress of white and blue fashion with the blue ribbon tie on her silky black hair. It is said that too much make up makes you depressed. She felt that way for like an eternity. Of all the people he knew in Ji zhou…

"And you too my lady? So…it has come to this. You may not have a choice, but here you are safe so I'm relieve…Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun thought. They lock each other in the eyes and thoughts about that time before fate ravages.

Flashback...

Years ago while Zhen Ji was still a teenager. She spend time alone in the forest that afternoon thinking about what her late father had gone through before he died. The family could not survive long enough while her mother continue the fundaments when her eldest brother succeed. It's awkward when the Yellow Turban Rebellion continuously plague the lands while her family were recovering.

"I wish I was born a male. Being female is useless…" Zhen Ji sighed.

Are men and women alike in these kinds of solutions? Beauty, Literacy, and art were all women can possess. She wanted to acknowledge politics. You can't save a dynasty by just warfare that brings only more chaos. She hates corruption as much to the next person. But, beauty can also be corrupt.

"I better get back in town. Mother brags about me going out alone in dangerous places. Can't women wander anywhere, but in dull places?" She got up straighten her garments. It's of purple design mixed with yellow collars. It covers most of her skin compare to other rich girls, her style is dull. But her beautiful face makes up the flaws of her attractiveness. Still, she's a phenomenon pure of queen-like hood.

On the way to the village, Zhao Yun happen to be heading to the same place Zhen Ji went, only with his own business. Despite his influence in Gongsun Zan's army, Yuan Shao has warrant him a fugitive. Everyone in Ji zhou heard bad rumors about Zhao Yun just to lust after the reward by capturing him. Traitor to a distinguish family with many ties, but Zhao Yun had a good reason to leaving Yuan Shao after the Han Fu incident. The people of Ji zhou are still confused to even consider Yuan Shao a corrupted general because of his damn family name.

"With my eldest brother gone to the afterlife, I'm alone carrying out the secession of the surname. However, with no ties, no private army of my own and I couldn't return to Gongsun Zan after Liu Bei went to Xu zhou. Is this heaven's will?" Zhao Yun thought. His conscience always his greatest weakness. Doing what he believed to be the right path ends up with unforeseeable consequences.

What is going to happen after his return to Chang Shan?

Zhong Shan, this place was one of the ancient cities of the Spring Autumn Period along with his hometown. How delighting it is to visit a relic site he considers a part of his ancestral land. Someday, just some day he will liberate it. But how will he do that?

On Zhen Ji's side, she made it back into the city as she drop by to the marketing district, a merchant greet her appearance and offered her purple silk weaving for her natural beauty as a gift. Thankfully, it's not pink. She hated pink since such a color is too generic for women and girls alike. Furthermore, pink is the term for slutty.

"Thank you, kind sir. How is the revenue this week by the way?" Zhen Ji asked.

"It's going smoothly. The amount of gold is much sufficient than the last time since wars plague our province, Lady Zhen," the merchant said.

"Yes, finally my family's fortune had paid off after ten years," Zhen Ji smiled. She felt the passion of supporting the people she grew up with.

In that case, she bow to the merchant and walk across the district greeting by everyone. If her father was alive, he'll be right next to her proudly inheritance a talent woman that matches male prefects.

Zhao Yun got off his horse while Zhen Ji's celebrity appearance fathom the common folks. He has an appointment with the blacksmith on his weapon upgrade. How will the upgraded version of his spear possess compare to the downgraded counterpart? He put a lot of speed into the old one since the weight of the metal got lighter after years of practice.

"Smith master," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Ah, you finally came to claim your spear. You'll be most pleased in the change of weight the spear attribute," Smith master said.

"So it measures 120 lbs from the original 92. Closes to the weight of the halberd," Zhao Yun analyzed.

"Why do you want the spear's weight of that caliber? It was perfectly fine before I re forge it," Smith master said. He moved back a few spaces so his client can test out the effectiveness of the weight.

"Yes, it was perfect before, but later I had already mastered that level of speed. With a heavier version, I can ascend to that new level of speed and effectiveness. The heavier it is, the more opportunities I can master the spear," Zhao Yun stated.

He swing it faster as the grip becomes strainer. It is different to the perfection of the original. He now moves at normal speed while it was the highest speed he could swing the spear at it's downgraded form. This should be great to start trying out some new ways to master it's weight. How powerful will he become after he master it?

"Lord Zhao Yun…" Smith master honorably called him by heritage.

"I'm not a lord. Just Zhao Yun, a commoner who only value loyalty over fame," Zhao Yun sighed.

"But you are the son of the former lord of your hometown. If he were alive today, you'll be richer than that foul Yuan Shao. Heroes having ties with eunuchs and corrupted ministers don't deserve recognition!" Smith master shook his head as he sat down the stool. It turn out worst after the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition, military leaders took that as an excuse to start rival wars across the land. Yuan Shao started it.

"And some of them claim to be loyalty to the Han Dynasty. The Anti Dong Zhuo became an excuse at best…" Zhao Yun scoffed as he continue testing his upgraded spear.

"That was your main reason for joining Yuan Shao," Smith master sighed.

"Until I saw Liu Bei…" Zhao Yun finished testing the spear and prepares to make his leave.

"Liu Bei? Is it really the Liu Bei, son of Liu Sheng?" Smith Master questioned.

"The one and only," Zhao Yun grinned.

" The son of the former governor of this town," Smith Master rubbed his chin.

"He's now at Xu zhou protecting the province from Cao Cao. Barely we stopped the massacre before it reach Xia Pi. I'm surprise his army is even more formidable than Yuan Shao's," Zhao Yun crossed his arms laying behind the wooden wall.

"Both of those men are He Jin's generals…." The Smith Master then stood up and walk outside to see the brighten sun light.

"My father; it's unknown about his involvement on the rebellion against the eunuchs before I was born until later I learn from my mother that he was executed," Zhao Yun assumed.

"That was when Emperor Ling succeed the throne a couple of years till the Yellow Turban Rebellion. I shall never forget about that moment. The Han is getting a lot corrupter, however…" Smith Master turned to see the beautiful maiden from the crowd.

"Hm?" Zhao Yun went outside and saw what the Smith Master's attention at. The girl being surrounded by the crowd greeting her as she pass by.

"That girl with the most beautiful features this province has ever seen. She's a proportion of light among the people," Smith Master said.

"Lady Zhen…" Zhao Yun thought. It's been years since he last saw her with her family helping that charity she advice. She has grown up to be a woman and a seductive appeal.

"Zhao Yun, have you made up your mind yet?" Smith Master throw out a curious question. He looked at the young man suspicious.

Zhao Yun still staring at Zhen Ji's appearance. Many questions raise about the future. The path Zhao Yun takes will be a long unbearable lonely path. Just this once, let the future be what he wanted. Patience love…this is not the right time for Zhao Yun to fall in love with Zhen Ji when the world is at sake. The path of a true hero of the Han Dynasty has many objectives, but Zhao Yun choose the most difficult objective men couldn't achieve, True Loyalty. True Loyalty or a nobody, which part will he fall.

"No, I haven't," Zhao Yun went to greet Lady Zhen. He's been eager to meet her in person again. This time they can interact like adults communicating each other.

Zhen Ji passed by every individual till she almost reach the estate when a male voice catches her up. She turn around to find a handsome man wielding a spear. What does this man want with her? Does he know her before? She can't remember everyone outside of her hometown especially visitors rarely come here to see her natural appearance.

"Lady Zhen, you may not remember me, but I saw you before raising a charity with your family when you were little. Can't say I knew you since we're so apart from society, so forgive the sudden confusion," Zhao Yun bowed.

Of course, it was that time. She was too young to talk to strangers, but that same young man was really the one standing right in front of her. After the Battle of Jie Qiao, she learned that was the same man named Zhao Yun. At first, she took him for another barbaric warmonger, but his personality told the different. Amazed how she could barely remember him let alone his looks hadn't change when he age and she grown up to be 3 inches shorter than him, unless she want to include her hair.

"I remember you now! Zhao Yun from the Battle of Jie Qiao. What brings you here, my lord? I haven't heard from you since that time," Zhen Ji said. She's puzzled of Zhao Yun's whereabouts in Gongsun Zan's army. The last thing she heard of Gongsun Zan's army was that they attacked Liu Yu and then things turned the tables to Yuan Shao's favorite.

"It's a long story, but to make it short I return to retrieve my spear at the blacksmith. My destination is unknown, so I wanted to have a chat with you in person, my lady," Zhao Yun said.

"By all means, speak. I always wanted to hear out from you. There has been too much Yuan propaganda in this province," Zhen Ji showed him a private place near her house so they can chat.

Later near Zhen Ji's house…

"You see my lady, I didn't take all the credit on Jie Qiao since it was mostly Gongsun Zan's strategy to hold out the frontlines across the river till Liu Bei's reinforcements came. I only took part to give my answer to Yuan Shao's deception. Wen Chou, he was my first opponent," Zhao Yun chuckled as he slip a drink of tea.

"What really happened to Lord Han Fu before the battle?" Zhen Ji asked. Nothing was made clear about the incident except she heard he surrendered.

"Yuan Shao robbed him and scold at his uselessness as a government. I don't get why he did that when Han Fu was a member of the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition. When Han Fu flee from Ye abandoning his family, Yuan Shao ordered a manhunt just right before Han Fu made it to Yan zhou. That's the last I heard of Lord Han Fu. The men who served him joined Yuan Shao's side, including Junyi…" Zhao Yun explained. He swallowed hard when he phrase Zhang He's style name.

"So now he claim to be Governor of Ji zhou by just robbing his own allied officer…" Zhen Ji sipped her tea. The taste of power grew bitter as she started to have this eerie aura consuming her.

"Um…well, I better be going, Lady Zhen. It's dangerous of me to be near you now that I'm a wanted man," Zhao Yun finished his tea and got up and take his spear.

"Wait…" She place her hand on his quickly till it slowly drags off. Zhao Yun felt his heart seals him from ever showing his feelings for her. He's still not ready to fall in love, this isn't the right time nor Zhen Ji would ever wanted to be around with a commoner.

"My lady, you should go home now. Your mother is getting worried along with your sisters," Zhao Yun shrugged her hand off of his and walked out of the yard of her house.

"The only person I'm worrying is you. You'll hurt yourself more if you abandon your home and people from Yuan Shao," Zhen Ji urged.

"There isn't anything I can do to oppose him. People believe his malicious rumors about me," Zhao Yun said.

"And Gongsun Zan?" Zhen Ji glance as she question his ties with the White Horse General.

"Gongsun Zan believes I betrayed him. Couldn't return to his side and fight Yuan Shao…" Zhao Yun said.

"….." Zhen Ji couldn't think of anything else in her mind.

"Good day, my lady," Zhao Yun finally left leaving Zhen Ji stumble in defeat. She wish she could do something, but she wasn't trained for war. Women and war at times don't mix, but why do females exist when men selfishly push them away from ambitions.

"If only my mother can arrange a marriage with you, there is one person who supports your crusade out of many in Zhen Ding," Zhen Ji thought. The chat was enjoyable while they both haven't spoke in a deeper attraction. How she wanted to know more about him and what's his motivation. This is no ordinary commoner as the rich overlook; just who is he really?

Inside Zhen Ji's house…

"Zhen Ji, you have a guest," her Mother called out.

So who could it be this time? Another peasant bring gifts to her beauty perhaps? She went to the living room there a group of ministers and a young man next to the older man all bowed to her.

"Well well, Lord Zhen Yi's daughter has all grown up more beautiful than any women in the face of this region as my wife told me, she's right!" Yuan Shao praised.

"Certainly she is, my lord. This is the rare beauty in the north," Tian Feng said.

"Dear, Lord Yuan Shao proposal a marriage that includes his son and yourself," Zhen Ji's mother revealed.

"What?!" Zhen Ji took the whole news as a twist of fate. Her thoughts echoed saying the same word as she finally spoke her reaction, "That is rather unexpected of, mother."

"I know, we're pleased to have our support with the Yuan family. We will not have to suffer our lack of fundaments after years of your father's death," Zhen Ji's mother said and she took Zhen Ji's hand to greet the most powerful man in the north.

"My lady, you're now on behalf of the Yuan family, a jewel of our finest eminent. Allow me to introduce you my son Yuan Xi, he governed Nan Pi along with his eldest brother Tan who governor Qing Zhou. And now that we defeated Gongsun Zan, he's the new You zhou governor." Yuan Shao said.

"Gongsun Zan has been defeated?" Zhen Ji shockingly thought. So there Zhao Yun not returning to Gongsun Zan brings the sudden fall of the White Horse General. But Zhao Yun didn't betray him, how did Gongsun Zan believe he did?

"Excuse me General, I should also take the credit for defeating Gongsun Zan," Zhang He interrupted.

"Yuan Xi is your commander and don't you dare interrupt our important history in the making," Yuan Shao glared at one of his competent officers.

"Oh dear, forgive me and you're so full of beauty by the way, my lady," Zhang He bowed to Zhen Ji.

"Thank you um…" Zhen Ji didn't get his name yet.

"Zhang He, style name Junyi," Zhang He politely introduced.

"Junyi? So this is the guy Zhao Yun mentioned," Zhen Ji thought.

"Junyi, what are you doing there still interrupting my moment?" Yuan Shao still glaring at his officer's annoyance. Zhang He back away letting Yuan Xi introduce himself.

"I'm Yuan Xi, I heard a lot about you, my lady. It'll be an honor to be your husband," Yuan Xi bowed.

So this is Yuan Xi, though he's an interesting one, but doubtfully romantic. How long will they be together as a loving couple? What qualities does he present?

"It's a pleasure to be your newly wed spouse my lord," Zhen Ji said.

"So then it's arranged," Yuan Shao justified.

"Not only you're the most powerful man in the north, you also claim one of the greatest beauties in the land, Benshu," Shen Pei said.

"We shall get ourselves ready for the victory celebration at Ye, father," Yuan Shang crossed his arms showing the arrogant nod to his father.

"Precisely; and Lady Zhen shall be moving in with us. Be ready to say your farewells to your mother," Yuan Shao turn around and head his way to the door. The men make space for their Lord as he walk as a King of Kings.

Yuan Xi almost forgot that there is something he wants to show his soon to be bride a present for their relationship.

"Zhen Ji, I almost forgot. Here is a wedding gift for you," Yuan Xi showed her a pink dress with the most flashy design. However, the dress is horribly unflattering and the fact that she hates pink. A pink low plunge garments that's just great. Her new husband is a wannabe pimp and she is expecting to be a shank.

"That's rather…sweet of you, my lord…" Zhen Ji took the dress and bowed awkwardly. It's amusing how this man had no idea what her taste in clothes really are. After the marriage proposal she prepare herself to move to Ye castle.

The next day at Ye castle…

"Halt, state your business!" the guardsman demanded.

"I come here to seek an audience with Yuan Shao…Move!" Zhao Yun warned.

"Lord Yuan Shao is having an important meeting with his guests. If you're one of them then we'll let you asset," the guardsman said.

"I said MOVE!" Zhao Yun scornfully gritted. This is personal. Yuan Shao has made Zhao Yun very angry and what's more is that this is the lowest Benshu could possible go far to Zilong's hatred. They never get along since this land and it's people means more to Zhao Yun than Yuan Shao's ambition.

"What the…arrgh!!" the guardsman felt to his knees and his assistance attacked Zhao Yun until his spear was caught by the hands Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun threw him to the other guardsman to add damage to their meddlesome. He race inside the castle breaking through the guards across the hall. There's hell to pay for Yuan Shao's greed.

At the audience…

The ceremony begins as Yuan Shao and the rich guests surround the grand hall in the castle. His generals, ministers, and families await the arrival of the bridge. Yuan Xi remain calm next to Yuan Shang while the eldest brother Yuan Tan is on the opposite side next to his wife. Most high classed people are here and this is a tremendous moment in the Yuan family history.

It's taking an hour for Zhen Ji to show up at the grand hall. What is taking her so long? Zhao Yun is getting closer to the grand hall. He break through every guardsman while scoff at the lack of how they were skillfully trained. Nothing could prepare Yuan Shao's men against the rage of the Dragon of Chang Shan.

"Hm? I thought I heard some yelling," Wen Chou said. Wen Chou and the rest of the generals turn to where the noise is coming from. Right in that huge door comes a slamming effect that opens to introduce itself. Two guardsmen threw themselves a couple of feet through the audience and laying next to where Yuan Shao and Lady Liu are standing.

The people glances at the man in slow motion. What stood before them is the young man full of rage. He stares at Yuan Shao emotionlessly.

"You! What the hell do you think your doing bring such a barbaric feat in front of the noble people!? I should have know that you're the least to show your matters in front of me!" Yuan Shao angrily shouted.

The generals are prepared to defend their lord while the people became terrified of the lone stranger. This has never been expected by the Yuan family and surely Zhen Ji wouldn't either. Zhao Yun is in a completely different side of him, a wrathful vigilante which is not heroic, but outlawed.

"Answer me, child?! What brings you here rampaging my castle like a blind tiger?!" Yuan Shao demanded.

"On a decent afternoon, there was a lonely man and a beautiful rich woman separated by society because of our class. That man was descended to have a extraordinary future ahead of him if he choose the most challenging path and the rich woman is the one that inspires him to carry that journey. Today, I have come…Benshu…." Zhao Yun slowly moved a few steps threaten the generals to back away abit.

"……." Yuan Shao doesn't understand what he mean by that as his face coldly stares at the young man. He does not care what this man say.

"….TO CRASH THIS MISERABLE WEDDING OF GREED, CORRUPTION, AND LIES!! MARK MY WORDS TRATIOR! THIS IS ONE WEDDING CRASH YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!" Zhao Yun charge towards Yuan Shao hoping he'll take his head for Gongsun Zan and avenge those that died due to confusion, lies, and bad rumors. How could this arrogant, self centered man have so many ties and support in the imperial court when he's just another damn corrupted minister who turn his back on those who look up to him at the Anti Dong Zhou Coalition and lie?! Now Zhen Ji is another victim of this man's ambition.

"Zilong, you fool, stop! You're making a big mistake in front of these people who have ties to the Han court!" Zhang He thought. It shocked him more than everyone in the audience to see his rival gone blindly insane. He fear the worst of Zhao Yun's reputation. Junyi hurried to stop him from getting close to his lord. Yan Liang and Wen Chou clashed with Zhao Yun's weapon as they exchange parries from every strike they thrown. Gao Gao, Jiang Yiqu, Gao Lan, and Chouyu Qiong joined the two generals and restrain an insane Zhao Yun.

"You guys just don't quit do you! Serving this man because of your loyalty, but my loyalty is greater and you call yourselves Han officers?!" Zhao Yun valiantly breakthrough the mob by dodging just about every attack Yuan Shao's men did. If he had stayed in Yuan Shao's side, he'll be the number one general there, no doubt about it.

"Zilong, you got to stop this insanity! It's not beautiful at all nor Zhen Ji could ever bear seeing you like this!" Zhang He protested. This is not the Zhao Yun he knew since the Coalition. They often clash with each other in battles like friendly competition.

"Junyi, this has nothing to do with you! Your reasons are only fame! Don't patronize me now move!" Zhao Yun warned.

"Zilong!" Zhang He winced. What is wrong with him? When Zhen Ji arrive the scene, she gasp at the disturbance and sees Zhao Yun and Zhang He locked in a fight. What the hell is going on?!

"What else is it do you desire, Yuan Shao? More lands!? More bloodshed!? Taking the imperial throne!? You already stolen Ji zhou, you've brought disaster between Liu Yu and Gongsun Zan because of the envoy's delay, and now you've stolen the very heart of this province, Lady Zhen!! Is this honor?!!" Zhao Yun urged. As everyone look at each other in a state of confusion, Zhen Ji tears starting to come out slowly. She hurried after him before more damage is done to the wedding crash. She never felt this miserable in all her life. What can stop this man from destroying himself for what he fights for and what he stand?

"Stop it! Please…!" Zhen Ji grabs hold of him close with both of her arms. She is frighten by the public's witness.

"…." Zhao Yun surprisingly stop his disturbing behavior. Someone had both arms locked on him. He stood there quietly, but emotionless.

"I beg you, Zhao Yun…! No matter what you said, those people don't believe you because you're a fugitive and had betrayed the Yuan fraction! But,….I consent you…" Zhen Ji wepted.

Zhao Yun break up the hug and put his hand on Zhen Ji's chin. She's very disappointed by his actions. It won't change a thing at all, as long as she still believes him.

"You're crying my lady," Zhao Yun whispered.

"I'm not…I'm just…why, why are you doing this?" Zhen Ji asked. Her tears could not stop. She's so confused and frighten.

"Zhen Ji… I loved you that's why," Zhao Yun said. Yuan Shao changed his anger face into an evilly grin. He finally brought this runt down for good. If there's one sign of weakness to this man, it's his conscience. Now, he'll know why he dares to challenge the Yuan Family.

"I was right about you," Yuan Shao said. The couple turn to look at Yuan Shao walking a few steps next to his generals.

Zhao Yun looked at Zhen Ji who glance at him.

"The first time I saw you, you were like a lost child wandering from the scums. A bum who'll never be what he is not meant to be," Yuan Shao crossed his arms and chuckled. His wife joined him along with his son Yuan Shang.

"….." Zhao Yun can not get enough of listening to Yuan Shao's bull.

"You will never get what you want as long as you're serving me. These men here are loyalty because they serve me like they idolize a true hero," Yuan Shao said. His lecturing is really getting on Zilong's nerves, but why ignore all this when what he said is sadly true.

"My loyalty is only of those true and abide by the Emperor's will! That is the epitome of True Loyalty!" Zhao Yun objected.

"Blind fool, I AM the will of the Emperor! And these ministers were given legitimate positions by me!" Yuan Shao boomed. The whole audience stuck the god fearing statement.

"He's right…." Zhen Ji sighed, "Please don't take this any farther, Zilong."

"……" Zhao Yun turned to the door way and walk through the confusing people. He get a lot of hostile exchanges from the Yuan fraction as he pass by.

"Haha Zhao Yun, I'll clear your name and let you return your post in my royal army," Yuan Shao said.

"……"

"You can do whatever you want in my army, but you'll never get any recognition! You hear me child!" Yuan Shao continuously ranted.

"……"

"Don't have anything to say about it? Well, so be it! The land won't acknowledge you anymore, because at the end of the day…you're nothing but a disgrace! A bum found from the mountains where you came from!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"…." Zhao Yun doesn't listen to anything Benshu said. He continue walking out of the hall where the guardsmen struggled to get up.

"And a barbaric bum falling in love with a beautiful rich woman like Luoshen don't mix! That's the worst piece of trash this entire land has seen, you understand…." Yuan Shao had not finish as Zhao Yun left the castle. "…ZHAO ZILONG!!"

The voice echoed out of Ye as Zhao Yun mount on his white horse and rode out of town. The land no longer needed him. He has no other place to go and there's only one path he now has. It's a long and lonely path of True Loyalty.

Zhen Ji looked down the carpet and never look up at every noble presence she knew. Yuan Xi wanted to comfort her, but Tian Feng warned Xi that it will change anything to make her feel better.

Flashback ends…

"And here you are at Cao Cao's grasp, my lady. I know you'll continue to endure the burden that lies before you. However, I too have a burden I must endure," Zhao Yun thought.

"Little brother!" the voice is coming from behind Zhao Yun. The oath brothers are on the ship which is making it's voyage to Jiang Xia.

"My lord, it's Liu Bei!" Jia Xu pointed at the river where the ship is.

"Damn it! Of all people, he's still alive! All units, capture Zhao Yun right now!" Cao Cao ordered. The entire army charged towards one man and this time it's about half a hundred thousands of soldiers. Zhen Ji didn't stop looking at Zhao Yun when all those memories in the past cloud her mind.

"Well, that's it!" Zhao Yun then escape from the anger mob chasing after him.

"He's getting away, Gongming! I'm going after him right now!" Xiahou Dun kicked his horse and hurried to aid the pursuit. Why capture that man when the rest of the army wants him dead? Xu Huang joins with Yuanrang while Wenyuan stayed at the cliff staring at one man he acknowledged the most, Guan Yu.

Zhao Yun slides underneath the soldier blocking his way and continue running across the board walk and then he leap on the other soldier's helmet and springs on top of it sending him up 20th feet up the air reaching the ship's left side.

"Zhao Yun!" Liu Bei caught Zhao Yun's hand as he and his two sworn brothers pull him on to the ship. Zhao Yun soon flips over them and landed down the prank laying there.

"Thank you my lord," Zhao Yun got up and dust himself off.

"No, thank you. Because of you, you saved my son and the peasants," Liu Bei modestly said.

"….." Zhao Yun bowed. He can't thank Liu Bei enough to aid him on restoring the Han dynasty.

All of Cao Cao's soldiers stumble in defeat. They failed to capture a valuable officer which displeases Cao Cao a lot.

"What a shame to have let such a man escape…" Cao Cao sighed.

"Zhao Yun, you never giving up your path to True Loyalty. I always believe in you and now that you're fighting against Cao Cao; I too will continue to the burden and devote my loyalty to the Han. I'm no longer a weak willed woman because of you," Zhen Ji thought.

When the sunsets, Zhao Yun looks into the beautiful sunset thinking about Zhen Ji. He takes out a piece of paper he's been keeping it with for months now. It's his hand written with a poem about his confession.

_Loving someone is like racing against time. _

_Life is short, I have missed many times to be loving her._

_Until the last minute then I know that death is not the scariest thing._

_The most scariest thing__ is before I die, I cannot see her._

_Yet my brain was filled with her shadow._

_That kind of feeling of thinking of her never dies._

_If I could see her smile when I still live…even if it wants me to face the pain of death every night._

_I will take joy from it, __Luoshen_

_I love you._

One man's love becomes a shadow of it's image.

The End.


	17. Special Omake

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: I have to explain the second Romance of the DW Pairings because the theme was based on tier. Zhen Ji and SSX have the most high tier influence in the times because of the political situation (And feminism) that lead to the Three Kingdoms era.

Romance of the DW Pairings 2

Special Omake

* * *

"Ni hao!" Everyone greeted.

"This sequel is better than the original, but can't I have a longer story?" Xiao Qiao holds her husband's arms tight begging to get the best of them.

"Well, if the author has a good idea to set up a long story about us. Xiao, we have always been the romance comedy couple and I want our relationship take a….U turn," Zhou Yu said uneasily.

"Parole to my story with Sun Ce, tell the author to stop shying away on us. Of course, we're the Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji that happened," Da Qiao said.

"Yeah, because canon matters, baby!" Sun Ce chuckled.

"Ce, we're the serious bunch historically….you're more courting with me in proper speech. Not a jock whose overprotective of his high school girlfriend," Da Qiao shot the grumpy look at her husband.

"Both of you are the most overrated pieces of trash in the fandom! There are too many fics about you four as a couple just because it happened!" Zhu Rong ranted.

"But…it really happened. The Qiaos were married to Jiang Dong's golden boys after conquering Jiang Dong, not to mention they did it by serving a traitor name Yuan Shu," Zhuge Liang criticized.

"It's supposed to be a secret and now you're accusing our rise to power as being a part of expending Yuan Shu's Empire!" Sun Ce got up and threatens the Sleeping dragon with his tonfas.

"Give it a rest Bofu, Kongming always throwing crap to make Wu evil just like in his novel counterpart," Zhou Yu yawned.

"My wife is still 10000 times smarter than that midget from Qiao Xuan. I think she's always begging you that she needs to pee like an 8 year old" Zhuge Liang taunted.

"You overpraise me, Master…" Yue Ying brushed.

"Who are you calling midget? I'm an inch taller than Da in real life and we're 5'3 5'4! Also, nobody wants to fantasize you boring ugly wife!" Xiao Qiao attacks Zhuge Liang while Kongming hides behind his wife.

"Why is Zhuge Liang always god tier in Story? I'm supposed to be God Tier for my might!" Lu Bu pointed his iconic weapon at the Longzhong couple.

"Because the DW Zhuge Liang IS the novel Zhuge Liang and not the arrogant, 'I want to surpass Zhang Liang' historical counterpart" Zhou Yu grinned.

"Me and Yue Ying are the perfect couple in Three Kingdoms! The Right man and the Right woman!" Kongming raised his fan towards the heavens.

"…………"

"Alright, I'm smoking too much crack….." Gan Ning moaned.

"The novel tried to make me and Liu Bei the perfect couple because of that faulty alliance and my stupid brother," Sun Shang Xiang scoffed.

"But, our fans like it…" Liu Bei blinked.

"You never really liked me the first time we've met. You are too cowardly and can't be honest with my personality! Do you prefer weak women…Imperial Uncle?" Shang Xiang glared.

"Well…uh……hahahaha…I'm just toying with you. Really…." Liu Bei smile nervously.

Sun Shang Xiang gave him a hard punch as Liu Bei is seen hitting against the wall hard.

"If you're such a hero, why are you always acting like an under confident leader already 50 years old and could never beat Cao Cao on your own?" Sun Shang Xiang mocked.

"Sun Shang Xiang's arc the best…" Zhou Tai said.

"Oh no, Lady Zhen's arc the best," Zhang He crossed his arms starting the debate of the top tiers.

"Empress…" Cao Pi coughed.

"Oh right, you majesty. Empress Zhen Mi's arc is the best!" Zhang He nodded.

Zhen Ji glare at the ceiling clouded with her first person dissatisfaction thoughts of leaving Cao Pi.

"Yeah yeah, a whiny slut who wishes she was ugly is the best kind of story…" Sun Shang Xiang gazed at her rival in popularity.

"I wasn't whiny about wanting to be ugly. I just wanted my sexist husband to see me for who I really am instead of forcing me to be something I'm not," Zhen Ji thought.

"What about us?" Xing Cai comes up with Guan Ping.

"Oh…you guys have the most romantic story. So sad, you killed yourself Xing Cai," Sun Shang Xiang knotted her hands on her pupil.

"Nobody cares about our story?" Meng Huo asked.

"I like it," Zhang Liao said.

"The fight with such a guy like you embarrasses me.." Lu Bu frowned.

"Hahaha, you shouldn't underestimate me because you're so headstrong!" Meng Huo laughed.

"Men!" Zhu Rong and Diao Chan sighed.

"Dumbest men in the DW pairings series," Cao Pi smirked.

"Hey Zilong, our pairing got the most hits," Sun Shang Xiang unveiled.

"Yeah?" Zhao Yun not paying attention to the group and he's thinking quietly alone about something.

"We should be victorious because the best pairing is already considered by Dynasty Warriors fans. And the fact that we're canon…." Sun Shang Xiang grinned seductively.

"Oh brother….and I'm supposed to be jealous of her right now because Zilong and I must remain non canon until farther evidence. But, what about my appearance in his Legend mode?" Zhen Ji sighed.

"Heheh, but this bum never once really felt in love with any woman let alone he got two sons for nothing. Adopted and without a actual 'mom'," Cao Pi turn his attention to his rival in Han Dynasty's fate.

"He felt in love with Lady Fan in the novel and there's Ma Yunlu, and all those fictional women. But nothing compares to the real one, ME," Sun Shang Xiang dragged herself closer to Zhao Yun.

"…….." Zhou Yu knew Sun Shang Xiang is still chasing Zilong and it's not comfortable for him.

A balloon posted above the scene is Zhen Ji with a comedic frustration, "Get your hands off my first love you cretin!! You don't really know him like I do!"

"Let's put our pairings stories in chronological order, me and Xiao Qiao happened as early as before Guan Du, and then comes Zhen Ji's arc followed by Sun Shang Xiang's arc," Da Qiao announced.

"What?! She should be after me!!" Zhen Ji and Sun Shang Xiang pointed at each other in unison.

"Zhen Ji's come first…." Zhao Yun muttered.

"Oh geez, I'll finish it. Next comes Diao Chan's, then Zhu Rong, and finally Yue Ying comes during the Northern Campaign and last is Xing Cai for her tragic ending leading the fall of Shu," Xiao Qiao finished.

"So Shu is last….hmph," Cao Pi gets up and prepares to leave the meeting, "Well, now that we're finish with this fancy special chapter of SilentNinja's Shu biased fic."

"Biased you say? Your Wei historians made the entire Three Kingdoms history Wei biased in favorite of your ascension to Emperor," SilentNinja glared at the Usurper.

"Yeah, I mean, just look at what his boys did to my history…..my marriage was the very reason Cao Pi was all that back then," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"Who cares, no one has beaten me in one on one historically! That's about enough acknowledgement of me" Lu Bu retorted.

"And your piss poor governing skills…" Zhou Yu facepalmed.

"Worst in history," Zhuge Liang nodded.

"Dear, are we still the best pairing?" Yue Ying asked.

"It is written, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji is the best DW Pairing canon wise," Cao Pi wiggled his finger on the 'boring' couple.

"Oh just wait until Koei brings more scenes of me and Zilong in Dynasty Warriors. I'm not talking about that god awful DW 6 version!" Sun Shang Xiang gritted her teeth.

"You mean, more scenes of you and Liu Bei killing Shu storyline with the same damned drama I'm so sick and tired of being a tool for Koei in that!!? Why don't we all just get back to our historical personalities and make stories based on theories?!" Zhao Yun erupt his rage upon shafting the franchise all day as just a posterboy by name and not an actual main character like what Koei is doing for Yukimura and friends.

"………." Everyone exchange stares and turn in shock at Zhao Yun's terrifying attitude.

"I'm with him. As much as I want to make Cao Rui happy of his father's relationship with me, I rather get a story of being with my true love in the end than becoming a hypocrite adopted by treachery," Zhen Ji quietly whispered to herself.

Zhao Yun, one bad meeting after another. He hurried out to the hall and exit the build there he meet Ryu Hayabusa of Ninja Gaiden fame.

"Despicable day isn't it?" Hayaubsa mentioned.

"Damn right!" Zhao Yun starts the engine of his motorcycle and left the Koei Building.

The End

_And after the credits finish rolling…._

"Be sure to watch chinese dramas based on three kingdoms. I have an upcoming TV series about me," Zhao Yun announced.

"And don't forget to see all the different versions of the Luoshen Legend. There's a 2004 TV series that is friendly to fans of the Dynasty Warriors me," Zhen Ji winked.

"But, Zhen aren't most of them about you are not completely true?" Zhao Yun unsure of judging which TV series is more accurate.

"Only things to keep an eye on are that, I became worried of my own family with stress after I just got married for no reason again. So it's one of the causes of having premature birth. Lady Liu was the one afraid, not me when we met Cao Pi. Cao Zhi and I am brother-sister like, no romantic feelings. It'll be true enough that I would never stray myself from treachery, no wonder some people believed I was jealous of Lady Guo. I thought that bitch hated me because I sire a son before her while she's a servant to Cao Pi," Zhen Ji said.

"I always knew you as a sympathizer of low borns sought equality between classes," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Heh, the story of my life being the Usurper's wife," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"Zhen, let's just end this fic for good!" Cao Pi scowled.

"You're so anti climatic…." Zhen Ji rolleyed.


End file.
